<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Half Angel Half Hell by LilacChocolate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058422">Half Angel Half Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate'>LilacChocolate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breeder/carrier dynamic, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gang AU, Growing Up, Kissing, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Murder, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Riding, Sex Club, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, but no one cares in the fic, lots of mention of rape but no rape, murder is gucci in this au, so much murder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol, a male breeder, escapes from his orphanage and happens upon Jeonghan, a rare male carrier who is also the son of the leader of South Korea’s most prolific gang. He is tasked with protecting him and standing by his side when he’s old enough to take over the gang.</p><p>But he doesn't know how he's supposed to do his job when he falls in love with the boy he's supposed to be protecting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Hansol | Vernon/Original Female Character(s), Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Hello! It's me! I am about to pass out from sleep exhaustion as I write this so if this makes no sense I will redo this in the morning lmao</p><p>soooooo @ctrlcouphan requested this fic on twitter and i was like YES when I read the prompt, which is as follows:</p><p>"now i really want a jc au where jeonghan's a mafia boss and seungcheol is his bodygaurd/right-hand but jeonghan does things behind the scenes. he's the brain of the mafia, doesn't want to taint his hands but he makes his men taint their's<br/>he's in charge of transactions, plays people around those pretty, slender fingers of his. his enemies kneel for him even though they can not see that dark cunning smirk plastering on his cunning face<br/>then seungcheol, ha, seungcheol... the ever so loyal bodyguard/right-hand of jeonghan. he's in charge of the operations, gore, training, etc. he's jeonghan's eye. he would kill for jeonghan, he would take thousands of bullets for him<br/>then the both of them kinda have like a history. y'know, seungcheol was lurking on the streets, clothes all ripped, all dirty, and barefooted. then suddenly a beautiful child came over to him asking him to play with him.<br/>then yeah, they introduced themselves to each other and the both of them played until jh heard sc's stomach grumbling, he asked him o come with him and sc was so thankful that he didn't refused to come with jh.<br/>he basically saved him, so to be able to pay him back, he worshipped him, he even joined the mafia and was ready to taint his hands and to die for this beautiful boy"</p><p>so here we go! I messaged them on twitter about it and they also asked for it to have a breeder/carrier dynamic. it's similar to abo, with breeders like alphas and carriers like omegas, but with no heats/ruts, scenting and mating. However, i have given Jenghan both male and female genitalia (and all of the male carriers in this fic) so if that disturbs you, duck out now because there's gonna be a lot of smut in this ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p><p>And I believe someone else did this prompt, too! I haven't read it yet, but it's called 'Lethal' and it's by Doshaburi</p><p> </p><p>Chapter warnings:<br/>NSFW for smut, child abuse, and rape being mentioned like 50 million times but never actually happening (and it won't ever happen in the story. there are many things I will write but i do draw the line at rape)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Almost there! Come on! Last push!’</p><p>Chanri cried out, and then a baby’s cries filled the private hospital room.</p><p>The baby was quickly swaddled and handed to Chanri and she smiled down at her baby boy. ‘Jeonghan…’ she whispered.</p><p>Her husband, Shownu, stood up and peered over at his son. ‘He’s beautiful…’</p><p>The midwives began to clean up Chanri, and another one came over with a clipboard. ‘Jeonghan, you said?’ she asked.</p><p>Chanri nodded. ‘Yoon Jeonghan.’</p><p>‘That’s a sweet name. Especially for a male carrier.’</p><p>Chanri and Shownu exchanged a look of alarm. Most males were breeders, and most females were carriers. The opposite did happen, but not all that often. And their rarity made them a sought after commodity. If their little boy was a carrier, they had the means to protect him, but it would make life so much more dangerous for their Jeonghan.</p><p>‘Are you sure?’ Chanri asked. ‘They hadn’t been able to tell on the scans, but we just assumed…’</p><p>The midwife lifted up the blanket to check. ‘Confirmed. Yoon Jeonghan, male carrier.’</p><p>Chanri and Shownu said nothing, too shocked, and the midwife backed off. ‘We’ll be back in ten minutes.’ She and the other midwives left the private room.</p><p>‘We can protect him, right?’ Chanri said, worry filling her eyes and holding Jeonghan even closer.</p><p>‘Of course,’ Shownu said. ‘We live far away from everywhere already to protect us from being found because of my business, and my men will protect him, too. We have enough money to hide him away for the rest of his life. No one will hurt our little boy.’ He kissed his wife’s forehead, and then his son’s.</p><p>Chanri had never enjoyed her husband being the head of the largest gang in South Korea, but she ignored it because she loved Shownu. But right now, she felt so grateful for it. Their power and money would be the only thing able to protect Jeonghan as he grew up.</p><p>…</p><p>It felt like his heart was in his throat, but he couldn’t stop now. Seungcheol had to keep going. He could hear the shouts behind him. The voices of the people who had “brought him up”.  That was a joke. He hadn’t realised what had been truly going on until last night, when he’d woke up to go to the toilet.</p><p>The orphanage had been quiet, everyone else in bed. Or so he thought. He dawdled down the dark corridor, passing the warden’s office. The door was ajar. It never was.</p><p>He stopped in the hallway and listened.</p><p>‘When do you think we can sell them on?’ That was the warden’s voice. He’d looked after Seungcheol since he was a child. His parents had died in a car crash when he was three and the warden had taken him in. He had been the first child here, and was the oldest at eleven now.</p><p>‘Not until they’re eighteen,’ a woman said. Seungcheol didn’t recognise her voice. ‘You know no one will want them before they’re legal.’</p><p>Legal?’ They could start driving at sixteen. At eighteen… sex? Is that what they meant? But why were they talking about that?</p><p>The warden groaned. ‘But they’re such little brats. Especially Seungcheol. I just want him out of here.’</p><p>The young boy frowned. The warden was like a dad to him. What was going on?</p><p>The woman laughed. ‘We’ll have him out of here on his eighteenth birthday, don’t worry. But the oldest carriers we have here will only be fifteen by then. I’ll have to go around the other breeding rings and see if they have any carriers with a similar birthday to him.’</p><p>‘But he’ll get passed onto other carriers, right?’</p><p>The woman hummed in affirmation. ‘Of course. He needs to breed as many carriers as possible. I’m not investing all of this money into him to train him to impregnate carriers for him not to be passed around.’</p><p>The warden sighed. ‘I hope he gets to impregnate a male carrier. They always make the cutest babies.’</p><p>‘My son’s a male carrier,’ the woman said. ‘But he’s a couple of years younger than Seungcheol.’</p><p>‘Are you going to sell him to a breeding ring?’ the warden asked.</p><p>‘No. I’ll train him up to be a good carrier myself, then auction him off to the highest bidder. He’ll be a virgin, so I’m hoping to get a hell of a lot for him.’</p><p>Seungcheol felt sick to his stomach. He didn’t understand absolutely everything they were talking about. But he’d had his first sex education class a couple of weeks ago. He understood enough, though, to be disgusted. He was going to be sold when he was eighteen, when he became the legal age to have sex, and he was going to be trained up as a breeder to impregnate carriers. He’d already had some training. They had a makeshift gym at the orphanage, and for several hours a day, he had to work on becoming strong. The warden had told him it was to make him able to protect the carrier he decided to marry and the children they had together. But that wasn’t the reason, was it? It was probably so he could hold carriers down and force them to have sex with him, right? He never wanted to hurt someone like that.</p><p>‘Ah, I wish we could get a lot for Seungcheol, but we won’t. Male breeders aren’t rare like females ones. In retrospect, I should have given his parents less money when they sold him to me.’</p><p>Seungcheol fell to the floor then. His parents had sold him? He had been told he was an orphan. But no. He’d been sold to the warden and some sort of breeding ring. He couldn’t believe it.</p><p>The conversation swiftly ended and the warden’s office door opened. The warden was stood there, along with the woman, but Seungcheol barely got a look at her face before he was dragged into the office.</p><p>They had scarred him that night with a knife, dragging across his face from his ear towards his nose. It was to scare him into not speaking up and tell the younger children about why they were here at the “orphanage”. But Seungcheol couldn’t possibly do that. He viewed them all like his siblings. He had to tell them.</p><p>And the next day at lunch, he did just that, but he barely got two sentences out of his mouth before the warden pulled him into the kitchen. He hauled him onto the preparation table, led him on his front, and ripped his shirt open in the back.</p><p>‘Pour boiling water over his back,’ the warden instructed the cook.</p><p>The cook did as he was told, and Seungcheol howled in pain. They boiled another pot of water and poured that over the eleven-year-old boy, too. But as they began to boil another pan full, the warden’s grip slackened, probably assuming Seungcheol wouldn’t run after he’d been hurt so much. But he was wrong.</p><p>The preparation table was opposite the backdoor. It was open. Seungcheol had never left the orphanage. He’d been told it was too dangerous out there. But the unknown out there had to be safer than the monster they were training him to be here.</p><p>So, he kicked the warden in the chest and took off, out of the orphanage and into Seoul’s backstreets. He didn’t know where he was going, he just kept on running until he couldn’t hear the shouts of the warden and the cook anymore.</p><p>He fell face down onto the ground, his little heart pounding and a searing hot pain rippling through his back. He didn’t know what he would do next, but he just needed to lie here for a few moments and get his breath back.</p><p>That didn’t happen.</p><p>Instead, something poked him and Seungcheol shot up, his fists at the ready, but he quickly lowered them. In front of him was a small boy, dressed in fine white clothing, which contrasted with his short shiny black hair.  But his face… Seungcheol had never seen someone so pretty. And with the way he was staring up at him with wide honey-coloured eyes, Seungcheol couldn’t help how his heart leapt in his chest.</p><p>‘Why were you sleeping in the rubbish?’</p><p>Seungcheol glanced down, and sure enough, he was surrounded by rubbish bags. ‘I… wasn’t.’</p><p>The younger boy giggled and Seungcheol momentarily forgot about the pain in his back. That sound… it was like two stars being thrown together.</p><p>‘You’re funny. I’m Yoon Jeonghan.’</p><p>‘Choi Seungcheol.’</p><p>‘How old are you?’</p><p>‘Eleven,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>I’m eight.’ Jeonghan bit his lip. ‘Are you a breeder? I’ve never met a breeder before. Well, my daddy’s a breeder and so are his men, but I’m a carrier. My only friend is a carrier, too. He’s called Joshua. But I call him Shua.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘It’s nice to meet you.’</p><p>Jeonghan frowned then. ‘What happened to your shirt? It’s all torn.’</p><p>Seungcheol twisted around to look and ended up inadvertently showing his injured back to Jeonghan.</p><p>The younger boy gasped. Seungcheol’s back was all shiny, bubbling up in some places.</p><p>‘I er… they burnt me.’</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>‘My guardians,’ Seungcheol said, feeling the hurt and betrayal of the last twelve hours wash back over him, and the intense burning in his back and sting in his cheek came to the forefront of Seungcheol’s mind again. What was he going to do now?</p><p>‘Is that… a male carrier?’ someone asked, and the two boys turned around. At the end of the alleyway, where it led onto the main street, were two male breeders. They were a lot older than both Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Probably in their mid-twenties. They swaggered towards them and Seungcheol clenched his fists.</p><p>‘I’ve never seen a male one before.’</p><p>‘He’s so cute! We should take him. Wait until he’s legal.’</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah…’ Jeonghan whispered.</p><p>Without any hesitation, Seungcheol stepped in front of Jeonghan. ‘Stay away from him.’</p><p>The two boys laughed. ‘What are <em>you </em>going to do, little breeder?’</p><p>Seungcheol surged forward and punched one boy in the gut, then turned and kicked the other one square in the chest. Both boys groaned and keeled over, then Seungcheol swiftly kicked them both in the sides, ensuring they wouldn’t be able to stand back up for a while.</p><p>He ran back to Jeonghan then, whose pretty eyes were wide as they stared at Seungcheol. Thankfully, they seemed to be filled with wonder rather than fear. It was unfortunate that Seungcheol had been trained to fight with the sole purpose of not letting carriers get away from being bred by him, but he was also grateful that it meant he could protect Jeonghan.</p><p>‘Thank you,’ the younger boy said. ‘My mummy always says I’m not supposed to go near any breeders that aren’t my daddy or his men, but I feel safe with you.’</p><p>Seungcheol blushed. ‘I-It’s no problem.’</p><p>‘Jeonghan! Get away from him!’</p><p>The two boys turned around, and at the end of the alleyway stood five men, all dressed in black, two of them holding guns which were pointed at Seungcheol.</p><p>‘No, he won’t hurt me! It’s okay!’ Defiant, the eight-year-old grabbed Seungcheol’s hand. ‘He saved me.’ Jeonghan gestured to the two men still writhing in pain on the ground, and the guns were hesitantly lowered. ‘And can we take him with us? He’s really badly hurt.’</p><p>The leader of the men stepped forwards and shook his head. ‘We don’t have time for this, Jeonghan. Your parents are already furious with you for managing to escape the house and getting to the centre of Seoul alone. We have to go.’</p><p>‘Please, Hong-nim!’ Jeonghan urged, stepping closer to Seungcheol. ‘Look at his back.’</p><p>With a sigh, the man did, then gasped. ‘Okay, he can come. But I can’t promise your parents will let him stay.’</p><p>The eight-year-old cheered.</p><p>‘They’ll let you stay when they know you saved me,’ Jeonghan told Seungcheol.</p><p>Mr Hong led the two boys out of the alleyway where a black car with tinted windows was waiting. Seungcheol barely got a glimpse of the Seoul high street before he was bundled into the car. He sat down gingerly, trying not to put any pressure on his back, but he was comforted by Jeonghan holding his hand for the whole drive.</p><p>The city gave way to the countryside, and soon, the car slowed down at a set of high iron gates that were attached to high brick wall that seemed to go on for miles. The gates opened automatically, and the car drove through, revealing a white brick mansion, a fountain at the front, and then sprawling gardens beyond it. In front of the large entryway were a man and a woman, both looking very upset. As soon as they saw the car, though, they hurried towards it, and yanked the doors open when it stopped.</p><p>‘Jeonghan!’ the woman exclaimed, and the eight-year-old jumped into her arms.</p><p>‘Mummy!’</p><p>The man, presumably Jeonghan’s dad, wrapped his arms around them both.</p><p>Seungcheol, still sat in the car, looked away from the happy sight. His parents had sold him. They had probably never loved him in the first place.</p><p>‘How did you get out?’ Jeonghan’s dad asked.</p><p>‘Shua helped me climb over the wall.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s mum tutted. ‘Of course, he did. I’ll speak with him later. Let’s get you inside. And give you a bath, yeah?’</p><p>‘Wait!’ Jeonghan wriggled in her arms before jumping out and going to the car. He pulled Seungcheol out and Jeonghan’s parents exchanged a look.</p><p>‘Who’s this, darling?’ Jeonghan’s dad asked.</p><p>‘Seungcheol. I found him. He’s really hurt. Look.’ Jeonghan turned Seungcheol around and his parents gasped when they saw the huge burn on Seungcheol’s back.</p><p>‘You take Seungcheol to the doctor, Shownu. I’ll give Jeonghan a bath and make sure he’s okay.’ Jeonghan’s mum tried to pull her son away, but he stuck fast to Seungcheol’s side.</p><p>‘He can stay, right? You won’t make him leave while I’m in the bath?’ the eight-year-old asked.</p><p>She shook her head. ‘We won’t make a decision until Seungcheol’s injury has been treated and you are out of the bath.’</p><p>Satisfied, Jeonghan went with his mum and Seungcheol trailed behind with the young carrier’s father. It was obvious he was a breeder, but he seemed kind. But why did he need all of these men? Were they his staff?</p><p>‘Let’s go,’ he said with a kind smile. ‘We have a doctor inside the house.’</p><p>Seungcheol nodded and eyed the “house”. It was like a palace inside with marble floors and expensive paintings on the walls. The orphanage had been so plain and paltry in comparison.</p><p>‘Why do you have all of those men?’ Seungcheol asked as he was led inside and upstairs. The staircase was huge, too, with a polished wooden banister and a cream carpet running down the centre of it.</p><p>Shownu smiled. ‘I’ll explain later. Let’s deal with your injuries and get you some food first.’</p><p>They continued on to the doctor’s office, and even in here, everything seemed expensive. The examination bed was sturdy and the metal frame shone in the light that came in through the window, and all of the equipment seemed to be so much better than in the few clinics Seungcheol had been taken to when he’d been ill. He felt very out of place here.</p><p>The doctor, a man in his fifties, was sat at the desk in the room, a kind smile on his face when Seungcheol and Shownu entered.</p><p>‘Yoon-nim, what can I do for you?’</p><p>‘This young boy has been hurt on his face and back. Please see what you can do for him, and then bring him to the parlour.’</p><p>‘Of course, Yoon-nim.’</p><p>Shownu left and the doctor turned to Seungcheol with a smile. ‘Sit down on the bed.’</p><p>Seungcheol awkwardly shuffled over to it and the doctor put on a pair of rubber gloves. ‘So, what happened to your face?’</p><p>‘Knife,’ Seungcheol said, not wanting to remember what happened.</p><p>‘When?’</p><p>‘Last night.’</p><p>The doctor nodded. ‘And did you do anything to treat it?’</p><p>‘… I put a tissue against it to stop the bleeding.’</p><p>The doctor frowned. ‘Did your parents not take you to a doctor?’</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head, not wanting to get into it.</p><p>‘And your back? What happened there?’</p><p>‘Boiling water.’</p><p>The doctor hissed. ‘Ouch. Did that happen last night, too?’</p><p>Seungcheol shook his head. ‘About an hour ago.’</p><p>‘And did you treat it?’</p><p>‘No.’</p><p>‘Okay, lie down on your front.’</p><p>Seungcheol did as he was told, and the doctor gently touched the skin around the edge of what was presumably a massive burn on his back.</p><p>‘Alright, this looks like a second-degree burn. I can treat it, and it will minimise the appearance of it, but it will more than likely scar. Your face should look a little better, but I can’t promise there will be no scar.’</p><p>Seungcheol shrugged. It’s not like there was much he could do about it now. ‘Okay.’</p><p>‘I’ll start then.’</p><p>He wasn’t sure how long he was led there for, but the treatment to get rid of the blisters and burning and the sting of pain hurt, but Seungcheol kept his mind on Jeonghan. When this was over, he’d get to see that boy again. The one who had saved his life by bringing him here. He didn’t know if he would get to stay here yet, but he would have to get through this to find out.</p><p>Once his back was wrapped in cling film and he was given a loose and light shirt to put on, Seungcheol sat up and the doctor treated the open cut on his cheek and pulled away with a smile.</p><p>‘I’ll get you some cream later to help treat it. For now, let’s get you to Yoon-nim.’</p><p>Seungcheol slipped off the medical bed and followed the doctor out of the room and back downstairs. They headed towards the front door, and opposite it was a pair of impassive dark wood doors. Shouting was coming from the sound inside.</p><p>‘That boy is a trained breeder!’ Shownu shouted.</p><p>‘He’s only eleven!’</p><p>‘Jeonghan still could have been hurt by him and you let an eight-year-old slip away from you! He got all the way to Seoul! You’re a fucking idiot.’ A gun shot rang out in the house and Seungcheol jumped. What the… a gun?! Where had Seungcheol been taken to?!</p><p>The doctor, not phased, marched up to the doors and knocked.</p><p>‘Come in,’ Shownu shouted.</p><p>The doctor opened the doors and he stepped inside with Seungcheol, and the young boy’s eyes immediately landed on a small pool of blood on the marble floor. There was no body, though. But there was a small trail of blood that led to a door at the back of the room. It looked like something had been dragged.</p><p>Feeling sick, Seungcheol looked away and tried to distract himself by looking at the rest of the room. It was red with golden accents, with knives and swords of various shapes and sizes mounted on the left and right walls. The only furniture in the room were three large golden chairs on a raised platform against the back wall. They were like thrones, and Shownu was sat in the one in the centre, Mr Hong stood by his side, and the rest of the men lined the walls of the room.</p><p>Shownu smiled. ‘Come here, Seungcheol. Will he be okay, doctor?’</p><p>‘His back will definitely scar, but the pain should be gone in a few days. His face will also likely scar, too, but not as bad. I need to get him some cream to help treat it.’</p><p>‘See to it, then. I need a chat with Seungcheol.’</p><p>The doctor bowed then left the room along with Mr Hong and the rest of the men, leaving just Shownu and Seungcheol.</p><p>The man smiled. ‘How do you feel? Still in pain?’</p><p>‘A bit.’ Seungcheol bit his lip, feeling nervous. ‘Was that a gun shot?’’</p><p>‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Who are you?’</p><p>Shownu smiled. ‘I’m in charge of a gang. That’s what all the men are for. And part of their job is to protect Jeonghan. Male carriers are rare. I can’t have anything happen to my son. That’s why I was angry with them. Because you had found him. You’re a trained breeder from a breeding ring, aren’t you?’</p><p>Seungcheol furrowed his brow in confusion. ‘I am?’</p><p>‘We researched you with some black market contacts we have. You’ve been in the Itaewon breeding ring since you were three with the goal of training you up to be a strong breeder so you can impregnate as many carriers as possible to increase numbers in gangs like mine. Not that I buy my men. They come and ask me for work and show me their skills. I don’t particularly want anyone in my ranks who think that’s okay.’</p><p>‘I don’t think it’s okay,’ Seungcheol said. ‘I only found out last night what was going on. I didn’t know it was called a breeding ring.’</p><p>‘But have you received training?’</p><p>‘We have a gym at the orphanage. I have to work out for three hours a day, at least, to build my strength up.’</p><p>‘And are you strong?’</p><p>Seungcheol nodded. Back at the orphanage, he had been able to carry three other children at once, but he had just put that down to his innate biology. Breeders were born with a broader physique with the ability to gain muscle easily, whereas carriers were always more delicate in nature and tended to stay away from anything to do with getting strong. ‘But I would never hurt Jeonghan. At the orphanage… they did this, when I found out,’ Seungcheol said, pointing to his cheek. ‘And when I tried to tell everyone else, they poured boiling water all over my back. I don’t want to be anything like them.’</p><p>‘You poor thing,’ Shownu said with a frown. ‘But despite your condition, you still protected my son from those two older breeders, and I have a proposal for you. Jeonghan obviously likes you, you have nowhere to live, and I’ve just killed one of my bodyguards. How would you like to be Jeonghan’s new personal bodyguard?’</p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. ‘I would love to be, Yoon-nim.’</p><p>Shownu smiled. ‘Good. Here.’ He stood up and went over to one of the walls where all the weapons were. He picked one of the smaller ones and gave it to Seungcheol.</p><p>It was only a dagger, with a gold and silver detailed handle and matching sheath.</p><p>‘This is for you to protect Jeonghan with. You will learn how to handle the other weapons on this wall, as well as guns, as you get older, but always keep this with you.’</p><p>Seungcheol nodded. ‘Yes, Yoon-nim.’</p><p>‘There is a spare room in Jeonghan’s quarters of the mansion. You will sleep there, and you will be expected to be with him most of the day. You will attend his home school classes with him, eat with him, and play with him, and when he goes to bed, another of my men will watch over him and you can continue your strength training so you can maintain your muscles to protect my son. Is that okay?’</p><p>The eleven-year-old nodded eagerly. He was so glad Jeonghan had found him. ‘I can do that. He saved my life. I’ll protect him. Forever.’</p><p>Shownu’s smile widened. ‘I know you will.’</p><p>The main doors to the room opened then, revealing Mrs Yoon, along with Jeonghan, who was wearing a pair of Anpanman pyjamas, his black hair all fluffy from the bath. He was the cutest little thing.</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah,’ Jeonghan called, eyes twinkling. ‘Come and play with me,’ he said, not fazed by the dagger in Seungcheol’s hand.</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t think twice. He moved over to Jeonghan and the eight-year-old took his hand, who led him through the house and back upstairs.</p><p>‘Are you too old to play with toys?’ Jeonghan asked when they stopped at the top of the grand staircase.</p><p>‘No,’ Seungcheol said. Honestly, he probably was, but he didn’t want to deny Jeonghan anything.</p><p>‘Good, because I have something to give you.’ Still holding his hand, Jeonghan went up onto his tiptoes and kissed Seungcheol on the cheek. ‘To say thank you for saving me from those breeders.’</p><p>Seungcheol blushed. ‘I-It’s no problem. I’d do anything for you.’</p><p>Jeonghan gave him a sweet smile. ‘Good. And if you do, maybe you can be my breeder one day.’</p><p>He skipped off then, and Seungcheol followed. He wanted to be Jeonghan’s breeder. And he wanted him to be his carrier.</p><p>…</p><p>Seungcheol peered around the trees in the sprawling gardens of the Yoon mansion. He had lost Jeonghan. He knew it was his job to keep an eye on him, but Jeonghan was eleven now. He was growing up. Could Seungcheol really be expected to keep an eye on him every moment of the day?</p><p>Well, yes, that was part of his job description. But keeping Jeonghan in sight was harder than it sounded when Joshua was around. He was the son of Mr Hong, Shownu’s right hand man, and whilst he lived in the mansion with his father, he spent most of his time training with his father. Despite being a carrier, Joshua was preparing to become an assassin in time for when Jeonghan took over the gang from his father when he turned eighteen.</p><p>God, the thought of having to protect Jeonghan while the cheeky carrier was in charge of a <em>gang, </em>dear lord. He was already a handful at eleven. What would he be like at eighteen? The thought gave Seungcheol a headache.</p><p>Either way, Joshua had been given an hour off from training for the day, and as a result, they were now playing hide and seek in the garden. At fourteen, Seungcheol was probably a little <em>too </em>old to be playing hide and seek, but Jeonghan had wanted to play, and all it took was one glance at him with those wide honey eyes and brief fluttering of eyelashes before Seungcheol had given in. The eleven-year-old had Seungcheol wrapped around his little finger, and the breeder was well aware of that. But he just couldn’t stop himself. Jeonghan, even though still a child, had complete control over him. And Seungcheol didn’t care one bit. He would do anything for that boy. Which was probably influenced by how Seungcheol’s heart sped up every time Jeonghan walked in the room.</p><p>He felt bad for feeling this way. Jeonghan was three years younger than him, not even a teenager yet, and Seungcheol probably couldn’t have done a great deal about his feelings even if they were the same age. He was the son of his employer, and the person he was supposed to be protecting. But he had fallen for Jeonghan and he couldn’t do anything about his feelings. But right now, he had to find him.</p><p>He had scouted around the gardens twice now, so it was abundantly clear that Joshua had talked Jeonghan into climbing the trees. Oh god, would Seungcheol get in trouble if Jeonghan jumped out of a tree and broke something? Who knew.</p><p>He heard giggling then, Joshua’s, not Jeonghan’s, and Seungcheol ran over to the tree it came from.</p><p>‘Shua, this isn’t funny. I’m supposed to protect Jeonghan.’</p><p>Joshua’s head poked out from the foliage, his dirty blond hair dangling down. ‘He’s aware.’</p><p>‘Then tell me where he is.’</p><p>‘You’re about to find out.’</p><p>Before Seungcheol could respond, a small body landed on his back, and Seungcheol’s hands immediately went up to steady the legs around his waist. He had given Jeonghan enough piggy backs by now to know where to hold the younger boy.</p><p>‘Good afternoon, Cheolie-ah,’ Jeonghan said, his arms wrapping around Seungcheol’s neck.</p><p>Seungcheol frowned and twisted his head to look at the young boy. ‘Is it? I’ve spent an hour looking for you.’</p><p>Jeonghan pouted. ‘Are you mad at me, Seungcheol?’</p><p>‘No, never.’</p><p>Jeonghan giggled. ‘You were funny to watch. Running around the garden and shouting my name.’</p><p>‘It wouldn’t have been funny if your father had heard that I’d lost you.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s cheekiness faded for the moment. He understood the implications of those words. He didn’t fully understand everything that his father did yet, but he knew that those who didn’t do what his father asked would get hurt. He didn’t want Seungcheol to get hurt because of him. ‘Sorry, Cheolie.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s heart melted at the upset look on Jeonghan’s face. ‘Hey, don’t cry. Let’s go and get you an ice cream.’</p><p>A smile returned to Jeonghan’s face. ‘Really?!’</p><p>‘I’m pretty sure there’s some in the kitchen. Come on.’ Seungcheol walked off, Jeonghan still on his back, and still in the tree, Joshua watched them go with a smile.</p><p>…</p><p>Jeonghan lingered at the door to the gym. He was fourteen now, worlds away from the small boy in the alleyway that had found an injured Seungcheol. They were even the same height, but Seungcheol, now seventeen, was broader and stronger than ever. He could pick Jeonghan up with ease. Not that he needed to these days. He wasn’t a child anymore. He was growing up, learning from his parents how to run the gang. When he took over, though, he wouldn’t be getting his hands dirty. He’d arrange everything and make the decisions on how things were run, but Seungcheol would be the one hurting people as his right-hand man. But Jeonghan couldn’t help but wonder… would there be something more between them once he turned eighteen?</p><p>It was Seungcheol’s eighteenth birthday in a few weeks, and Jeonghan was worried that he would pick a carrier. <em>He </em>wanted to be Seungcheol’s carrier. He couldn’t be for another four years, but he knew what he wanted. He had known since he had first seen Seungcheol. He knew he was being stupid, though. Why would Seungcheol want someone like him? He had practically been forced into protecting Jeonghan or face being homeless and starving to death. But at the same time… Seungcheol always seemed to enjoy protecting him. He’d never needed to use his training to actually protect Jeonghan. Most of the time, it just felt like they were hanging out together, like best friends. And the only other carrier around here for Seungcheol to consider was Joshua, but they barely spoke to each other. But at least Seungcheol wasn’t getting paid to spend time with Joshua. On the other hand, if Jeonghan finally worked up the courage to ask Seungcheol out, he was afraid that the older boy would say yes out of fear of losing his job. Jeonghan didn’t know what to do.</p><p>He knew he was good at manipulating people. He had learnt how to from the age of four, watching how his mother got his father to do anything she wanted. Well, almost everything. He wouldn’t give up his gang, not even for her. But he saw how she did it, and he’d been practicing for a decade now. He was good at it. He could get anyone here to do anything for him. But he didn’t want to force Seungcheol to be with him. He wanted the breeder to love him, like Jeonghan did Seungcheol.</p><p>The older boy was hard to read, though. Jeonghan could tell when he was happy or sad or excited, but further than that, the rest of his feelings were closed off. Jeonghan genuinely couldn’t tell if Seungcheol felt something for him or not. He couldn’t work out of his friendly demeanour was real, or just for show. But Jeonghan wanted it to be real. But he was too afraid to confess. For now, he’d have to settle for time spent with Seungcheol.</p><p>He took a deep breath, then entered the gym, swaying his hips slightly, making sure his eyes were wide. He knew how good he looked like this, but maybe that was the problem. Maybe Seungcheol was holding him at arm’s length because he was three years younger than him? They could still date. Their age gap wasn’t scandalous. He knew what he was doing. And he wouldn’t be swaying his hips if the other men were in here. He knew that Seungcheol was the only person who used the gym after eight in the evening.</p><p>And Jeonghan was right. Seungcheol was sat in the back corner, in a pair of shorts and tank top, lifting small weights with his right hand. His black hair dangled down into his face and his arms were covered in a light sheen of sweat. He heard the door open and looked up, smiling as Jeonghan came over.</p><p>‘I thought you were having dinner with your parents,’ Seungcheol said.</p><p>‘Wasn’t hungry. I wanted to spend time with you.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘You’re too sweet.’</p><p>Jeonghan sat down on the bench then besides Seungcheol, his hand on the breeder’s left bicep, showing just how small he was in comparison to the older boy. Seungcheol’s skin came up in goose bumps beneath Jeonghan’s palm.</p><p>‘Take me out for a drive, Cheolie-ah,’ he asked, chin resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder.</p><p>The older boy briefly made eye contact before he looked away. ‘Later. I need to finish exercising.’</p><p>Jeonghan tutted. ‘You should lift me instead for your weight training.’</p><p>Seungcheol laughed. ‘Yeah?’</p><p>Jeonghan tightened his hold on Seungcheol’s arm. His fingers couldn’t even meet each other around the bicep. ‘Yeah. Why? Don’t think you can?’</p><p>Seungcheol glanced over at Jeonghan. He already knew he could lift Jeonghan up. ‘You know I can.’</p><p>‘Prove it.’</p><p>Unable to deny him anything, Seungcheol put down the weight, stood up, then easily picked Jeonghan up in his arms. ‘Satisfied, your Highness?’</p><p>Jeonghan giggled. ‘I prefer your Majesty.’</p><p>‘Of course, you do.’</p><p>‘So, now you’ve put your weights down, take me on a drive, Cheolie-ah?’</p><p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes. ‘You’re so demanding.’</p><p>‘Is that a yes?’</p><p>‘Like I could say no to you.’</p><p>Jeonghan simpered as he was placed back on the floor. ‘I know you can’t.’ And whilst he enjoyed having complete control over Seungcheol, that was part of the problem. Jeonghan genuinely didn’t know if the breeder was nice to him because he felt like he had to be, because Jeonghan was manipulating him, or because Seungcheol genuinely liked him. But he was in love with Seungcheol. He desperately wanted it to be the latter reason. His heart would break if he found it was one of the other two.</p><p>Seungcheol went to change shirts, and then he and Jeonghan went out to where his car was parked on the front drive. He got paid for protecting Jeonghan, but he had nowhere to spend his money, or nothing on, so when he turned sixteen, Mr Hong taught him how to drive, then with all of the money he had never spent, he had bought a black Aston Martin Vantage. It was amazing, and while he and Jeonghan weren’t allowed to go very far, they enjoyed driving around the quiet rural roads where they lived.</p><p>They both got in, and Jeonghan wound down the windows as Seungcheol drove. This was their favourite thing to do, driving around in the evening air, the wind rushing in, no music on.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled with a sigh and closed his eyes.</p><p>‘Better?’ Seungcheol asked.</p><p>The carrier hummed. ‘Yeah. Sorry about interrupting your workout.’</p><p>‘It’s fine,’ Seungcheol said, no hint of an edge in his voice. ‘But honestly, your lack of muscle terrifies me a little.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled. ‘I like my body that way it is.’</p><p>‘I’m not saying you should change it. But don’t you want to learn how to fight people? Not even just a little bit?’</p><p>‘Not really. I’d like to learn how to use a gun, but beyond that, no. I don’t want to learn how to fight people. I want to learn how to control them.’</p><p>‘You can already do that,’ Seungcheol said. ‘You can make me do just about anything.’</p><p>Jeonghan pouted. ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Yeah.’ Seungcheol glanced at him. ‘Why are you sad about that if it’s what you want?’</p><p>Jeonghan shrugged. ‘I just…’</p><p>Seungcheol saw the tears in Jeonghan’s eyes, and without a second thought he pulled up at the side of the quiet road. He was not letting the boy he was in love with cry. No way. ‘Jeonghan, what is it?’</p><p>‘Do you like me?’</p><p>Seungcheol frowned. What did Jeonghan mean by that?</p><p>Jeonghan sighed and reached for the door handle. ‘I knew it.’</p><p>‘Hey, wait.’ Seungcheol pulled him back. ‘What do you mean by that?’</p><p>‘Sometimes,’ Jeonghan said, looking at his lap. ‘I just wonder that you’re only nice to me because you get paid to be. Or that I’m manipulating you into it.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and reached for one of Jeonghan’s hands. ‘No, never. I liked you from the moment I met you. And whilst yes, you do manage to get me to do anything and everything you ask of me, you haven’t manipulated me into liking you. As for being paid to like you, that’s not true either. If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have bought this car. I would have saved every penny, and then the moment I turned eighteen I would have left. I bought this car because I’m staying. With you.’</p><p>The tears still brimmed in Jeonghan’s eyes, this time out of happiness. ‘And will you stay? Once you turn eighteen?’</p><p>Seungcheol squeezed Jeonghan’s hand. ‘Of course, I will. I promised to protect you forever, and I intend to keep my promise.’</p><p>With a bright smile, Jeonghan threw his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. ‘Thank you, thank you.’</p><p>‘It’s alright. You’re my friend, Jeonghan. I don’t view you as some little boy that I have to look after. You’re my friend who I want to protect. Honestly, if your dad hadn’t suggested giving me it as a job, I think I would have eventually asked him if I could stay around to protect you. I don’t want to see anything bad happen to you when you saved my life.’</p><p>Jeonghan stayed pressed against Seungcheol’s chest. ‘I don’t want anything bad to happen to you either. You saved my life, too.’ He remembered those two breeders in the alleyway and what they had said. At eight-years-old, he didn’t understand what they had meant, but he knew it hadn’t been good. Now, he completely understood, and the thought of those two men taking him and waiting until he turned eighteen to do… that to him, made him feel so grateful that Seungcheol had been there.</p><p>Seungcheol pulled out of the hug. ‘I guess we’ll be there for each other then, right?’</p><p>‘Right.’ Jeonghan bit his lip. ‘There is something I want to run by you, though.’</p><p>‘Oh? What is it?’ Seungcheol asked as he restarted the engine.</p><p>‘I want to go to school.’</p><p>Seungcheol turned to him, eyebrows raised. They had been home schooled here together with Joshua, and whilst it could be boring without more of their peers around, it meant Jeonghan was safe. And he only had three more years left of education. Would it make a difference if he went to public school now? Seungcheol didn’t particularly care either way. He was already done with education and just had to sit in Jeonghan’s lessons to make sure he was safe. If he wanted to go to school, he would just sit in class with him. But he doubted Jeonghan’s parents would be too thrilled with the idea. ‘I’m not sure if your mum and dad will go for it.’</p><p>‘They will once I’ve spoken to them about it.’</p><p>‘I’m not so sure, Jeonghan. But why do you want to go? Why now?’</p><p>‘Well, I want to practice on people,’ Jeonghan said with a shrug. ‘With how well I can control them. When the gang is mine, we’ll get new men one day, and we’ll face new people. How do I know I can manipulate them as well as I do everyone else?’</p><p>Seungcheol nodded. ‘I see your point. But I don’t think you have to worry. You’re pretty cunning.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled. ‘I know. But I just want to make sure.’</p><p>‘Do you want to head back then?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol turned the car around and went back to the Yoon mansion, then they went along to the lounge were Shownu and Chanri sat in after dinner. They both looked over at the door as their son and his bodyguard came in, and Chanri stood up from the mauve velvet chaise she was sat on.</p><p>‘Are you okay, Jeonghan?’ she asked. ‘You weren’t at dinner.’</p><p>‘I’m fine. I needed to speak with Seungcheol about something. The truth is… I would like to go to school. Proper school. In Seoul.’</p><p>Chanri and Shownu looked at each other, then Shownu stood up. ‘Jeonghan… you know it’s not as easy as that.’</p><p>‘Why isn’t it?’</p><p>Chanri sat back down beside her husband on the chaise. ‘Because you’re a male carrier. If someone finds out, they could take you and sell you and do who knows what to you.’</p><p>‘There are plenty of male carriers who live normal lives,’ Jeonghan said.</p><p>‘Yes,’ Shownu said. ‘But they are in constant danger. The ones you hear about living normal lives are just lucky. The majority of them are either hidden away by their families if they can afford that, or… they’re not so lucky.’</p><p>Jeonghan stepped closer to Seungcheol then. He knew what his father was implying. ‘I know. But Seungcheol would be with me the whole time. Nothing bad has happened to me ever, and definitely not since he started protecting me. Please, dad,’ the carrier pleaded. He wasn’t trying to be manipulative in that moment, but he knew his father could never deny him when he sounded like that.</p><p>Shownu and Chanri started whispering then and Jeonghan smiled. Would they really say yes to this?</p><p>‘It’ll help me to be able to learn how to control other people,’ Jeonghan offered, giving them another reason to let him go to school. If he could control the Seoul high school populous, then he could control anyone.</p><p>The two adults parted, and both stood up. ‘Okay. You can go to school.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>‘But we will choose the school. And you won’t start until next year.’</p><p>The smile dropped. ‘Why? What difference is there between going now and waiting a year?’</p><p>‘Because you will be enrolling as a female carrier,’ Chanri said. ‘Your hair needs time to grow out. Female carriers aren’t preyed upon half as much since they’re not as rare. Seungcheol will sit beside you in class, and you will both be exempt from P.E. so no one can see that you’re not a girl, Jeonghan, and so no one will work out that Seungcheol is three years older than he’s supposed to be. You will not go anywhere without him. He will drive you to and from school with no detours. Are we clear?’</p><p>Jeonghan bit his lip. It was the best deal he was probably going to get. And it would also give him the opportunity to spend some time alone with Seungcheol. Even though the older boy was his personal bodyguard, Shownu’s men lingered around, too, keeping a general eye on Jeonghan. He always felt watched. He wanted Seungcheol all to himself. ‘Okay. I’m not sure I’ll suit long hair, though.’</p><p>Chanri smiled. ‘You’ll be fine.’</p><p>…</p><p>Unfortunately for Seungcheol, Jeonghan suited long hair a little too much. He didn’t particularly look female, but he still looked just as beautiful as that day Seungcheol had met him, and whenever they spoke, Seungcheol made sure to avert his gaze slightly so the sight of Jeonghan didn’t make him blush. Shownu had never told him that he wasn’t allowed to have a romantic relationship with Jeonghan, but Seungcheol felt his job title very strongly implied he wasn’t supposed to date him. But Seungcheol truly couldn’t help how he felt. As cunning and often cold Jeonghan would act to everyone else, including Joshua, he was never like that to Seungcheol. He was kind and funny and cheeky. Was it any wonder that he had fallen in love with him? But god, seeing him in his school uniform with a <em>skirt </em>on was making Seungcheol feeling dizzy.</p><p>They were both ready for school, and neither of the boys had seen each other in their uniforms until that morning of the first day and just stared at each other. Seungcheol was in pair of smart shoes, some pressed black slacks, a burgundy blazer, matching jumper and tie, and white shirt underneath, with his hair combed neatly in an attempt to make him look younger, and all of his clothes were a little baggy, as to not draw attention to any of his muscles. Jeonghan wore something similar, except with knee high white socks, a pleated skirt, and a bow rather than a tie, and a jumper with a higher neck to try and disguise the fact he had no breasts. His mother had made him wear a padded bra, to give him some shape in that area, but if you looked closely enough, it was obvious he wasn’t a girl. Hopefully, though, Seungcheol would stop anyone who tried to get that close to him. The only other difference was that Jeonghan’s long black hair was braided to one side in a fishtail. He looked gorgeous. Even without the skirt and long hair. Jeonghan had grown into a beautiful young man, and with every day, he seemed to become even prettier. He was fifteen and bound to start looking for a breeder soon. Seungcheol wanted it to be him, but he knew it couldn’t be. But if he was going to find one, it was going to be at school. Seungcheol couldn’t let that happen.</p><p>‘You look good in a school uniform,’ Jeonghan said and Seungcheol looked away before his blush became too obvious.</p><p>‘You, too. But we need to be going or we’ll be late.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled and hooked his arm through Seungcheol’s. ‘Then let’s get going.’</p><p>They walked down the hallway that led to their quarters and went downstairs. Chanri was waiting by the front door to the mansion, Jeonghan’s and Seungcheol’s bags at her feet, two lunch boxes in hand, and she smiled at the sight of her son and his bodyguard.</p><p>‘You two look so adorable together,’ she said with a giggle when they were close enough and both boys blushed.</p><p>‘Thanks, mum. You made us lunch?’</p><p>She nodded and handed them both the boxes. ‘I told you that you aren’t allowed to get anything from the canteen.’</p><p>Jeonghan sighed as he had remembered all of her warnings. She had told them every single day since she and his dad had agreed to letting him go to school. He wasn’t allowed to go anywhere without Seungcheol, they weren’t allowed to do P.E., and Jeonghan wasn’t to eat any food given to him by any students, staff, or anyone else he came across. There had been some incidents where drugs had been put into carrier’s food to make them drowsy so they could easily be taken. Essentially, Jeonghan had to exercise caution in every aspect of his school life and stick like super glue to Seungcheol’s side.</p><p>‘I know, mum. And I’ll stay with Seungcheol the entire time.’</p><p>‘Good. And you’ve got your knife, right, Seungcheol?’</p><p>The breeder nodded, patting his blazer pocket just to make sure. He had never been anywhere without it since the day Shownu had given it to him, even though it had gone unused.</p><p>Jeonghan and Seungcheol grabbed their bags, then Chanri kissed them both on the cheek. ‘Have a good day!’ she chimed, then the two boys left the mansion and got into Seungcheol’s car.</p><p>‘Aren’t people going to ask why you have a car?’ Jeonghan questioned as Seungcheol started the engine.</p><p>‘I guess. But we’re going to tell people that I’m seventeen and I’ve been held back a year. No one can know I’m nearly nineteen. Remember?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, curling a loose strand of black hair behind his ear with slightly shaking hands. ‘Yeah. Sorry.’</p><p>Seungcheol gently took his shaking hand in his. ‘Are you okay?’</p><p>‘Yeah. Just… all my mum’s warnings have made me nervous in case something really does happen to me.’</p><p>Seungcheol squeezed his hand. ‘I won’t let it. And I’m sure she’s just over exaggerating. I guess we’ll see when we get there. But tell me if you get too anxious, yeah? Even if we’re in the middle of class. We’ll leave and come home straight away.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled. ‘Thank you, Cheolie-ah.’ With his other hand, he reached up and cupped Seungcheol’s cheek, running his thumb over the scar there. It hadn’t healed up as well as their doctor had thought it would, and whilst the wound had closed, there was a white line running from Seungcheol’s ear and halfway to his nose. ‘What are you going to tell people when they ask about this?’</p><p>Seungcheol shrugged. ‘Accident from when I was little. Besides, I’ll look like a badass schoolboy.’</p><p>Jeonghan giggled. ‘You will.’</p><p>‘I’m sorry if it’ll annoy you to be with me all the time,’ Seungcheol said suddenly then.</p><p>The carrier shook his head. ‘Time spent with you could never be annoying. At least we’ll get to spend some time away from everyone else.’</p><p>Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. Was Jeonghan suggesting what Seungcheol thought he was?</p><p>Before he could give it anymore thought, Jeonghan removed his hands from him. ‘Come on. We really will be late soon.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and put the car into drive. ‘Then let’s go.’</p><p>They drove as they usually did, no music on and the windows down, but when the fields gave way to houses and shops, Jeonghan did the windows back up and put some kpop on, marvelling at his surroundings as they drove into Seoul. They’d only been in the city a handful of times, like when it was their birthday or Christmas, and Jeonghan was awestruck every single time. The tall buildings, loud sounds, and bright displays were a far cry from the usually peaceful countryside they lived in. And they both needed to get to know it. While they would still live in the mansion while they ran the gang, the majority of their business would be carried out in Seoul.</p><p>They made it through the rush hour traffic and Seungcheol pulled up at the front of their high school. From the outside, it seemed nice. Three floors high and built out of red brick. It looked like it would be okay place to be.</p><p>They had fifteen minutes until the bell and there were plenty of students milling around on the street outside, laughing and hugging each other after a summer apart, but they all stopped and turned as Jeonghan and Seungcheol got out of the car.</p><p>They were dressed the same as everyone else, but the two of them seemed to stand out. All of the students stared at them as they walked to the school’s entrance, a couple of the carriers squealing at the sight of Seungcheol, a few breeders eyeing up Jeonghan. They both ignored the attention and made it inside the school, slumping against the wall once they were inside.</p><p>‘Does that normally happen?’ Jeonghan asked.</p><p>‘I don’t know,’ Seungcheol said. He had never been to school either. He had been home schooled with Jeonghan, and before that, they had classes at the orphanage, too, probably to stop them from escaping. ‘Maybe it’s because of the car.’</p><p>They both looked out of the window and some of the students were circling the car, and the rest of them were pointing towards the doors of the school they had disappeared through.</p><p>‘Maybe we’re just <em>that </em>good looking.’</p><p>Seungcheol snorted at Jeonghan’s suggestion but released he might have been right. He could barely take his eyes off Jeonghan and he’d seen him every day for almost a decade. He pitied everyone here who had only been blessed with Jeonghan’s beauty for less than two minutes. But that didn’t explain why everyone stared at him. Wait, was Jeonghan implying that he was good looking, too? For an almost nineteen-year-old, Seungcheol could be pretty dense.</p><p>Before he could question Jeonghan, the carrier had stepped up to the front desk of the school’s entrance and Seungcheol jumped to follow him.</p><p>‘Hi, we’re Yoon Jeonghan and Choi Seungcheol,’ Jeonghan said to the receptionist. ‘It’s our first day here.’</p><p>The receptionist nodded and typed on the computer on the desk, then glanced up at the two teenagers with raised eyebrows. ‘I believe our teachers have been given strict instructions to not separate you.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘That’s right.’</p><p>‘Can I ask why?’</p><p>‘You can,’ Seungcheol said. ‘But we won’t answer.’</p><p>The receptionist pursed her lips and clicked a couple of keys, and the printer beside her came to life. ‘I’m not sure many of the teachers will be happy about that. Since you’re a breeder and a carrier.’</p><p>Jeonghan just smiled at the lady. ‘I’m sure it’ll be fine.’</p><p>The receptionist seemed to soften at Jeonghan’s words and she returned his smile. ‘Let me know if you have any problems. I’ll see if I can help out.’</p><p>‘Thank you.’</p><p>The printer stopped and the lady grabbed the print outs. ‘Here are your timetables. Your classroom is on the second floor.’</p><p>Jeonghan took the printouts and gave her an appreciative smile, then he headed off down the corridor with Seungcheol in tow.</p><p>‘How did you do that?’ the breeder asked as they walked down the fairly empty corridor. Most of the students were still outside, and he briefly glanced at every classroom as they walked past to check for potential dangers. It seemed like a fairly nice school. It was modern, and most of the surfaces were white and beige, and the computers in each room seemed pretty good, too. Chanri had picked a good school. Which wasn’t surprising. She had spent six months researching how safe all the schools in Seoul were before she even considered enrolling him anywhere.</p><p>‘Just my natural ability to control people,’ Jeonghan said with a wink.</p><p>‘So, now we’ve established you can control other people we don’t live with, we can leave, right?’</p><p>Jeonghan laughed. ‘No. Come on, I need to try it with more people. And I think going to school will be fun. We’ll be able to find out what drugs are becoming big and stuff like that. It’ll be useful.’</p><p>He did have a good point. Over the past year, they’d both been taught more about what exactly Shownu did with his gang. They hadn’t known a great deal growing up, but they weren’t stupid. All of the men lived in the mansion with them, and every so often, one of them would never be seen again, and there would be gun shots at least once a month from the parlour. Other than that, though, they’d been kept fairly well away from what went on, apart from Seungcheol’s training to help him better protect Jeonghan, and Joshua’s assassin training. But now Jeonghan was only three years away from eighteen and he needed to know. Largely, Shownu helped drugs be imported into Korea and aided with distribution, but they also stole from people on thief-for-hire basis. Someone would get in touch, pay Shownu and his men to steal something, and they never got caught. Having a better knowledge of what drugs were becoming popular, as well as a better knowledge of the layout of Seoul, would help them in the long run when Jeonghan took over the gang with Seungcheol at his side.</p><p>What Seungcheol was dreading, though, was having to be loyal to Jeonghan when he picked a breeder that wasn’t him. He would do anything for Jeonghan. He would protect him until the day he died. But he didn’t know what he would do when he had to serve Jeonghan with another breeder hanging off the angelic boy’s arm. It had been the two of them for so long. Seungcheol couldn’t fathom another breeder in the picture. It was meant to be him and Jeonghan, forever.</p><p>‘Here’s our classroom.’</p><p>Without a word, Seungcheol followed Jeonghan inside. For the first time, they were going to be surrounded by breeders of their age. Out of their classmates, Jeonghan would more than likely pick his breeder. And even if he didn’t, Seungcheol was certain that many of them at this school would try to flirt with him. He tried not to get angry at that thought, but he just couldn’t help it. He had been so used to it just being the two of them, with having Jeonghan all to himself. He had no choice but to get used to sharing him now.</p><p>The classroom was empty, and Jeonghan went to sit in the far back corner, like his mum had told him to, and Seungcheol sat beside him on the right. The desks were all singles, but anyone who wanted to get near Jeonghan would have to get past Seungcheol first.</p><p>‘You ready?’ Seungcheol asked, admiring how the sunlight that filtered in through the window Jeonghan was sat next to illuminated his angelic features.</p><p>‘I think so. I’m just worried about people finding out I’m not a girl.’</p><p>‘No one will,’ Seungcheol said. ‘And if they do, I’ll sort them out.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled. ‘Thank you, Cheolie-ah.’</p><p>A couple of other students came into the room then, two female carriers, and they immediately started giggling and blushing, pointing at Seungcheol.</p><p>As much as he wanted to go to school, Jeonghan knew it was risky with Seungcheol looking the way he did. He had wanted to come to have some sense of freedom, learn about how Seoul operated, and to spend some alone time with Seungcheol. It was stupid of him not to even think that other carriers wouldn’t look at the man he was in love with. But all of those people had been staring at Seungcheol as they walked through the school gates, and now these two girls already had crushes on him.</p><p>One of them, presumably the more confident one, took two steps towards Seungcheol’s desk and Jeonghan sent her an icy glare, and straight away, she backed off, not attempting to get near again. But she and her friend continued to stare at Seungcheol.</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah,’ Jeonghan called then, louder than he needed to be. ‘Do you think I look pretty today?’</p><p>Seungcheol turned to him with a smile. ‘You’re always beautiful, Jeonghan.’</p><p>The two girls turned around in the seats they had picked and Jeonghan smiled to himself. His manipulating was going well so far. He just didn’t want to have to use it to stop other carriers from fawning over <em>his </em>Seungcheol. Despite growing up in a household filled with violence, Jeonghan had always been discouraged from participating due to his much naturally lither build as a carrier. But he wouldn’t be above violence if one of the carriers at this school tried something with Seungcheol. As far as Jeonghan was concerned, Seungcheol was his, and as soon as he was eighteen and an adult, he would make his intentions known.</p><p>More students came in then, more carriers giving flirty glances to Seungcheol, but the breeder didn’t notice them. He was keeping half of his attention on Jeonghan, the other half on the breeders who were in their class. There were a fair few, all male, since female breeders were treated the same as male carriers, and they each stared at Jeonghan except for one. He marched straight over to Jeonghan but Seungcheol stood up before he could get close.</p><p>‘What do you want?’ Seungcheol asked, voice tight.</p><p>‘I want to speak to the carrier in my seat,’ the breeder said, not looking too impressed.</p><p>‘Jeonghan can sit where he likes. Besides, it’s not like your name is on the desk.’</p><p>The other breeder glared at him, his fists clenched. ‘Who do you think-’</p><p>He stopped mid-sentence as Jeonghan came over, a sweet smile on his face. ‘I’m so sorry. It’s our first day here. We didn’t know it was your seat. But is it okay if I sit here? I really don’t feel comfortable sitting elsewhere.’ His voice was breathy as he spoke, and he ended with a nibble to his plump bottom lip, and the breeder’s eyes immediately darted to it.</p><p>He unclenched his fists. ‘F-fine. I wouldn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I’m Lee Jinyoung.’</p><p>‘Yoon Jeonghan. And this is Choi Seungcheol.’</p><p>Jinyoung nodded. ‘Tell me if any of the breeders here make you feel unsafe, and I’ll sort them out for you.’</p><p>Jeonghan gave him a bright smile. ‘I will. Thank you.’ He and Seungcheol sat back down then, and the carrier smiled to himself. This was a lot easier than he thought.</p><p>…</p><p>After almost a whole year at school, Seungcheol felt like he was going to have an aneurism. Having to see Jeonghan every day in pleated skirts and knee-high socks with his hair all pretty was not working wonders for his blood pressure. Especially as all the breeders would stare at him. Especially as <em>Jinyoung</em> would stare at him.</p><p>They hadn’t really spoken to him since that first day, but whether Jeonghan realised it or not, Jinyoung was interested in him. Or rather, her, since no one knew that Jeonghan wasn’t female. They hadn’t let anyone at all get close to them, keeping to themselves at school to protect Jeonghan, but that didn’t stop the stares, either at his scar or at Jeonghan’s illuminating beauty. But the glances seemed to have become more frequent.</p><p>Jeonghan was sixteen now and learning to drive, still two years from eighteen, but some of the carriers who were eighteen at the school had fallen pregnant. It wasn’t an odd thing. The majority of carriers in the country finished high school pregnant. But the news of the pregnancies meant more lust-filled stares were sent Jeonghan’s way, and it meant Seungcheol had to work extra hard to keep his angel safe.</p><p>And even though he didn’t notice the stares, Jeonghan clung to Seungcheol’s side, often walking down the corridors with their arms linked, and feeding each other bits of their lunch. Seungcheol realised that Jeonghan was probably doing it to make other breeders stay away from him, since he practiced his control and manipulation on mainly the carriers, but Seungcheol couldn’t help but feel that there was something more to it.</p><p>It felt… domestic? Was that the right word for it? Natural, or normal, perhaps. Like they just fit together, like it was meant to be. Whatever it was, they’d definitely grown closer over these six months they’d been at school together. Without the constant watchful eye of Shownu’s men, they could say and do what they wanted, and whilst Jeonghan had always had a cheeky streak, the way he spoke to Seungcheol now came across as flirty. Not that he was complaining. Not at all.</p><p>They arrived home for the day and Seungcheol grabbed their school bags out of the car.</p><p>‘Come on,’ he said. ‘Time for homework.’</p><p>Jeonghan pouted. ‘Can’t we have ice cream first, Cheolie-ah?’</p><p>Seungcheol’s heart thudded in his chest at the look on Jeonghan’s face, but he resisted. ‘Let’s do some homework, and then have an ice cream, yeah?’</p><p>The carrier tutted. ‘Fine.’</p><p>‘Come on, don’t be like that. It’s a really nice day. We can study outside.’</p><p>Jeonghan gave him a small smile then. ‘Okay.’</p><p>They made their way into the mansion’s gardens, bypassing the patio, fountains, and stone benches, to where the trees all clustered together. The two boys led on the tummies side by side, maths books out in front of them, but they’d only managed two questions before Jeonghan rolled onto his back with a sigh of boredom.</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah…’</p><p>‘Please just do your homework, Jeonghan.’</p><p>The carrier pouted again. ‘It’s so boring. Tell me something interesting, Cheolie-ah.’</p><p>Seungcheol sighed and let his pen fall down to the grass and daisies. When Jeonghan got like this, it was usually better to play to his whims. ‘I think Jinyoung likes you,’ he said, glancing at Jeonghan and hoping the boy he was in love with didn’t detect the tension in his voice. He was dreading the answer.</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then Jeonghan said, ‘Who’s Jinyoung?’</p><p>Seungcheol couldn’t help but laugh and he rolled over onto his back, too. ‘Are you kidding me?’</p><p>‘No. Who is he?’</p><p>‘From the first day. He wanted your seat.’</p><p>‘Oh, him.’ Jeonghan pulled a face. ‘I don’t like him.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and turned onto his side. ‘How come?’</p><p>‘He doesn’t talk to me for a start,’ Jeonghan said as he turned on his side, too.</p><p>‘So, you like people who talk to you? Interested in anyone then?’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled and picked two daisies out of the grass. He placed one behind his ear, then one behind Seungcheol’s. ‘Yes.’</p><p>‘Who?’</p><p>Jeonghan’s hand gently cupped Seungcheol’s cheek. Their noses were only a couple of centimetres apart. ‘You know who,’ he whispered.</p><p>The two teenagers leant towards each other then, but sprung apart when there was a shout.</p><p>‘Jeonghan!’</p><p>At the sound of Joshua’s voice, Seungcheol stood up, his face flushing with embarrassment. ‘I-I’ll go and get you your ice cream,’ he said then left, into the mansion and shaking his head. He was almost twenty years old. Why was he letting this affect him so much?</p><p>Jeonghan watched Seungcheol go, forlorn, completely ignoring Joshua as he sat down beside him. They had been so close to kissing. Why did they have to have been interrupted?</p><p>‘Why are you pouting?’ Joshua asked, lying down beside Jeonghan now, his dirty blond hair falling next to the strands of grass. ‘Because of Seungcheol?? I already told you, if you don’t make a move, I’ll take Cheol for myself.’</p><p>Jeonghan glared at his best friend. ‘Like hell you will. Besides, dare to even make a move on Seungcheol and I’ll get your doctor fired.’</p><p>Joshua pouted. ‘You wouldn’t dare.’</p><p>‘Try me,’ Jeonghan said. He was referring to the new doctor they’d recently got after the previous one had retired. His name was Lee Seokmin, twenty-five, a breeder, absolutely gorgeous, and despite only having started working for the Yoon’s a month ago, Joshua claimed to be head over heels in love with him.</p><p>‘Besides,’ Jeonghan continued, ‘we were about to kiss before <em>you</em> interrupted us.’</p><p>Joshua grinned. ‘Really?!’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘Why won’t he do it already?’ he complained, rolling onto his back. ‘Part of the reason why I wanted to go to school in the first place was so we could be alone together more. But he still won’t make a move.’</p><p>‘Well, yeah. I wouldn’t either if I were Seungcheol. He’s probably not allowed.’</p><p>Jeonghan sat up then. ‘What do you mean?’</p><p>‘Is he even allowed to be in a relationship with you? Your dad might have told him he’s not allowed.’</p><p>‘Oh…’ He’d never considered that before. He tended to forget that taking care of Jeonghan was Seungcheol’s job. He viewed Seungcheol as more of a friend, and he knew Seungcheol did genuinely like him. But he never thought that would be the reason. ‘I never thought of that.’</p><p>‘Well, I mean, I know you really love him, so if you spoke to your dad and told him how you felt about Seungcheol, I’m sure he’d let you be together. Cheol really cares about you, and your dad trusts him with you. I think it’s worth a shot.’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘I guess I want to be certain of Seungcheol’s feelings first. I don’t want to put him in an awkward position.’</p><p>‘I get that,’ Joshua said. ‘But you’ll work it out. You’re meant to be together. Just like me and my doctor.’</p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah, yeah.’</p><p>…</p><p>The next day at school, Jeonghan stared, longing, at Seungcheol. He’d been thinking about what Joshua had said all night, Seungcheol asleep in the room next to his. Why couldn’t the breeder see that Jeonghan didn’t care what his father thought? He just wanted to be with Seungcheol.</p><p>He sighed as the bell went for lunch and Seungcheol looked over at him. ‘Are you okay?’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ he lied. ‘Go and get me some chocolate from the vending machine, Cheolie-ah?’</p><p>‘Yeah, if you come with me.’</p><p>Jeonghan rolled his eyes. ‘I’ll be fine for five minutes.’</p><p>‘What if there’s a queue?’</p><p>‘I’ll be fine, Seungcheol.’ He handed the breeder some money. ‘Thanks, Cheolie.’</p><p>Seungcheol hesitated for a moment, then left the classroom. He didn’t want to crowd Jeonghan, especially not after their near kiss yesterday. He didn’t want to make Jeonghan think he was taking advantage of him, and he didn’t have permission from Shownu to act on his feelings. He would hold him at arm’s length for now.</p><p>Jeonghan stayed sat at his desk, watching as Seungcheol left with the rest of their classmates. Apart from Jinyoung, who had turned around from his desk to stare at Jeonghan.</p><p>He remembered what Seungcheol had said yesterday, and the first time since Seungcheol became his bodyguard, he felt like he was in danger. The way Jinyoung was staring at him… it was like he was going to hurt him in more ways than one.</p><p>Realising his mistake of convincing Seungcheol to go alone, Jeonghan stood up, but so did Jinyoung. He wouldn’t be able to get to the door before him. He was closer to it than Jeonghan.</p><p>Despite feeling anxious, the carrier smiled. ‘Jinyoung, right? How have you been?’</p><p>He smirked. ‘Just fine. But seeing all of these pregnant carriers around school has got me thinking,’ he said as he sauntered over to Jeonghan. ‘That why a gorgeous breeder like you is still single.’</p><p>Jeonghan took a step back. ‘I want to be with Seungcheol.’</p><p>Jinyoung scoffed still making his way to Jeonghan. ‘Oh, come on. Not with that scar across his face. He looks like he’s been mauled. A pretty girl like you deserves to be with someone better.’</p><p>Jeonghan clenched his jaw. His first instinct was to say he wasn’t a girl, but he didn’t. If he had done, this situation would have got a lot worse. But he wouldn’t stay silent about the comments on Seungcheol. ‘Don’t say that about Seungcheol. He’s beautiful.’</p><p>‘Not as beautiful as you.’ Jinyoung reached out to cup Jeonghan’s cheek.</p><p>He stepped out of his way and his back hit the wall. ‘Get away from me.’ He wished Seungcheol was here. He didn’t know how to defend himself, and he didn’t want his first kiss to be forcefully taken from him by Jinyoung.</p><p>‘You don’t mean that.’</p><p>‘I do.’</p><p>‘Just one kiss and you’ll change your mind.’ He reached out for Jeonghan’s cheek again, but the carrier slapped it away. He could feel Jinyoung’s breath on him now.</p><p>‘Get away from me.’</p><p>Jinyoung smirked. ‘Just one kiss, pretty carrier.’</p><p>‘I believe he told you to fuck off.’</p><p>Jeonghan gasped. ‘Cheolie-ah…’</p><p>Jinyoung slowly turned around, his smirk even bigger. ‘“<em>He told me</em>?” He’s a male carrier? Even better. There’s no way I’m staying away from him now. He’s mine.’</p><p>The chocolate bar in Seungcheol’s hand fell to the ground, and then out of his blazer pocket he took out his knife. He’d brought it with him to school every day and hoped he would never have to use it. But seeing Jeonghan so scared, he was glad he had it. He was not going to let Jinyoung take his angel from him.</p><p>The other breeder just smirked. ‘Wow. I’m scared. Do what you like. Jeonghan will be <em>mine.</em>’</p><p>‘Want to bet?’ He wasted no more time and stabbed Jinyoung in the left side of his abdomen. He watched as the boy’s eyes filled with shock and pain, and Seungcheol felt no remorse. He’d been trained for this, and he never thought he would be okay with actually killing someone. But Jeonghan meant more to him than anyone else could conceive. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt him.</p><p>He pulled the knife out of Jinyoung, then stabbed him in the other side of the abdomen, then in the middle of his chest, and then in his neck.</p><p>Jinyoung fell to the ground then, choking and spluttering on his own blood, but Seungcheol paid him no mind. He simply let the dagger fall to the floor and then looked at Jeonghan.</p><p>Thankfully, the carrier wasn’t looking at Jinyoung’s body, but at Seungcheol, and instead of looking horrified, he had a small smile on his face.</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah…’</p><p>‘Did he kiss you?’ Seungcheol asked.</p><p>‘What?’</p><p>‘Did he kiss you?’ he asked again.</p><p>‘No,’ Jeonghan whispered, then stepped towards Seungcheol. ‘I wouldn’t let him. You’re the only one I want.’</p><p>Seungcheol placed both of his hands on Jeonghan’s small waist then, pulled him closer to his body, then looked into Jeonghan’s eyes. Those honey coloured irises. They hadn’t changed since Seungcheol had seen him in that alleyway for the first time, and his feelings for him had only grown stronger since.</p><p>Screw the consequences of kissing his employer’s son, the person he was supposed to be protecting. He’d been in love with Jeonghan for almost a decade. He wasn’t going to wait any longer.</p><p>He pulled Jeonghan even closer, then he leant in and kissed him on the lips. Jeonghan gasped into his mouth but didn’t pull away. He pushed closer, their bodies flush, and Jeonghan’s hands were now on Seungcheol’s shoulders. They moved together, the kiss becoming deeper as Seungcheol’s tongue licked into Jeonghan’s mouth.</p><p>He let out another gasp then and Seungcheol pulled away with a quiet smile and rested his forehead against Jeonghan’s.</p><p>‘I’ve waited years to do that,’ he whispered.</p><p>Jeonghan giggled. ‘Me, too.’ The smile faded from his face and he cupped Seungcheol’s cheeks, the one with the scar on it. ‘He said you were ugly, that you looked like you’d been mauled. But I think you look beautiful for being able to endure such pain.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘I love you.’</p><p>The grin that lit up Jeonghan’s face was illuminating. ‘I love you, too.’</p><p>They leant in to kiss again but stopped when there was a scream.</p><p>The couple turned around, and in the doorway were two girls from their class, pointedly staring at Jinyoung’s very dead body and the blood surrounding it. That <em>was</em> an issue.</p><p>‘Run?’ Jeonghan suggested, still smiling.</p><p>‘Run.’</p><p>Seungcheol grabbed his knife, Jeonghan their bags, and they ran from the school. They got into the car and immediately started laughing.</p><p>‘That was insane,’ Jeonghan said.</p><p>‘I didn’t scare you, right?’ Seungcheol asked, concerned now. They had both grown up in a mansion where at least one person a week was killed. But neither of them had actually seen it happen.</p><p>‘Scare me?’</p><p>‘When I killed Jinyoung.’</p><p>Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No. he deserved it. I don’t want him anywhere near me. So, thank you. I know you would only hurt someone if it was necessary. And I know you’ll do the same when you lead the gang with me. As my breeder.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and leant over the gear stick to kiss Jeonghan, but he quickly pulled away. ‘We can talk properly later. We need to leave before the school calls the police.’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay.’ He waited until Seungcheol started the engine and put the car in gear, then he reached across and interlaced his fingers with Seungcheol’s. he’d been waiting so long to be able to do that. And it felt so right.</p><p>Seungcheol felt like his heart was going to burst with that little action alone. Jeonghan was <em>his. </em>Finally. He was a little worried about Shownu and Chanri’s reaction to him being with their son. And killing someone. He kept forgetting about that. But he couldn’t stop smiling.</p><p>They rode back in silence, like they usually did, but a happy atmosphere rested between them, which unfortunately started to grow tense as they neared the mansion. How would Shownu react to both pieces of news?</p><p>They didn’t have long to find out. As soon as they got to the mansion, Seungcheol and Jeonghan immediately went to the parlour. Shownu was sat on his throne, and Chanri was balanced precariously on the arm of it, one of their many burner phones in her hands. Both of their faces were inscrutable. Seungcheol felt even more nervous than before.</p><p>‘Your school just called,’ Shownu said. ‘Any idea what about?’</p><p>Seungcheol bowed his head. ‘I might have killed someone.’</p><p>Shownu hummed. ‘The police already have been to the address we put on your school records, and my men are changing your car plates but we’ll track the heat online. Your car might need to have a paint job as well.’</p><p>‘But why, Seungcheol?’ Chanri asked. She sounded so disappointed. ‘We know you’ve been trained to fight and kill here. But in front of Jeonghan… why?’</p><p>Jeonghan grabbed and squeezed Seungcheol’s hand then. ‘It was my fault. I made him go and get me some chocolate without me and this breeder came onto me. I couldn’t escape. But Seungcheol came back before he managed to do anything and accidentally revealed that I’m a boy. And then he wasn’t going to let me at all. Seungcheol had no choice. He did his job. He protected me.’</p><p>Shownu and Chanri both smiled, went over to the two boys and brought them both into a hug.</p><p>‘Thank you for protecting our son,’ Chanri said.</p><p>‘You did a good, Seungcheol,’ Shownu said. ‘I’m proud of you.’</p><p>They both pulled away, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan still held hands. ‘And this?’ Shownu asked, eyebrows raised.</p><p>‘We’re in love,’ Seungcheol said. ‘I know I should have asked your permission before I kissed him, but I’ve been in love with him since I was twelve.’</p><p>Instead of the anger he expected. Shownu and Chanri smiled.</p><p>‘We already knew you loved each other,’ Shownu said. ‘It was so obvious that it made me feel sick sometimes.’</p><p>‘But you’re finally together!’ Chanri exclaimed with a squeal, like she was a schoolgirl. She threw her arms around her son and Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>‘You’re not angry?’ the carrier asked.</p><p>‘Of course not,’ Chanri said. ‘It was obvious just how much Seungcheol cared about you. There’s no better breeder for you than him.’</p><p>‘However,’ Shownu said, his voice tight, ‘no funny business until Jeonghan is eighteen. Am I clear?’</p><p>‘Yes, sir.’</p><p>‘Good. Now, I think it’s clear that you will no longer be going to school, and you’ll both begin proper training to take charge of the gang when Jeonghan turns eighteen. But for now, have a break for the rest of the day. I’m sure you’ll want to be alone for a bit.’</p><p>Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan smiled.</p><p>‘Thank you, sir,’ the younger breeder said. He really wasn’t sure how he was expecting that to go, but he wasn’t expecting anything as positive as that.</p><p>He and Jeonghan left the room, still holding hands, and they both smiled as they ascended the stairs together. This was really happening.</p><p>They entered the section of the mansion where their rooms were and flopped down onto the settees in their lounge. Apart from the door that led to the rest of the mansion, there were four more doors; two for bathrooms, two for bedrooms, but they stayed in the small lounge. They usually sat here after school, legs often tangled together on the champagne sofas or on the cream rug, framed by the soft lilac walls. Now, their fingers were intertwined, just smiling at each other with light blushes on their faces. This was all new to them, but it felt so natural to be together like this.</p><p>‘I can’t wait until I’m eighteen,’ Jeonghan whispered.</p><p>Seungcheol’s blush darkened. ‘Jeonghan!’</p><p>The carrier just giggled. ‘I just want to be with you in every way, Cheolie-ah.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘We’ll discuss it before you turn eighteen. But… just to clarify, we’re boyfriends, right?’</p><p>Jeonghan giggled again. ‘Boyfriends.’ The kissed each other, but before it would go any further, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>‘Come in,’ Jeonghan called, and in bounded Joshua, dirty blond hair bouncing as he flopped down on the floor in front of the settee, still wearing his all black training outfit.</p><p>‘Your mum said you’re done with school and that you’ll be staying here from now on.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled at the younger boy. He had missed not being able to see his best friend while they’d been away at school. He trained rigorously, and the breaks Mr Hong gave Joshua didn’t always line up with when Jeonghan and Seungcheol had finished their homework for the day. This way, they would be around whenever Joshua was free.</p><p>‘You heard right,’ Jeonghan said.</p><p>‘How come, though? I thought you liked school.’</p><p>‘We did. But a breeder came onto me today and found out I was male, and he wouldn’t let up, so Cheol killed him.’</p><p>‘Seriously?!’ Joshua exclaimed, eyes wide. He only just seemed to notice then how close together Seungcheol and Jeonghan were sat, as well as their connected hands, and Joshua gasped. ‘You’re together?!’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded with a smile. ‘Of course.’</p><p>‘You took your time making a move, Seungcheol.’</p><p>The breeder rolled his eyes. ‘Shut up, Shua. I didn’t even know if his parents would let us be together.’</p><p>Joshua nodded. ‘I wish my dad wasn’t around so much. Maybe if he wasn’t then my doctor would talk to me properly.’</p><p>Seungcheol sighed. ‘You do have a nine year age gap. Maybe it’s for the best.’</p><p>Joshua just giggled. ‘What best for me is being with him. Even if I have to wait a little longer.’</p><p>…</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t usually smile when he lifted weights, but today was going to be amazing. It was Jeonghan’s eighteenth birthday, and since he would legally be an adult, Seungcheol was going to propose to him. He had wanted to do it a few months ago, when he’d saved up enough money for a ring, but he would have had to ask Shownu and Chanri for permission, and he was too scared to do that. But when Jeonghan would officially turn eighteen at half past two this afternoon, the time he was born, he was going to propose.</p><p>They hadn’t spent much time together this morning. They only had breakfast with each other before Chanri and Shownu had whisked him off to Seoul under the protection of Mr Hong and Joshua to pick out a new car to go with the silver Maserati Quattroporte GTS he had received from them for his seventeenth birthday. They would be back at around noon, and they would have a couple of hours to spend together alone before he officially turned eighteen.</p><p>Despite now being at home instead of school, they didn’t get to spend a great deal of time together. Jeonghan still had to be home schooled, which he’d thankfully finished now, and the rest of their time was mostly spent with learning how to run the gang. And it was going to be hard. Shownu didn’t run the largest gang in South Korea from doing nothing. They were practically the mafia, with warehouses in every major city in South Korea that imported and exported drugs onto the streets and to different countries. They had many police officers on their books, all willing to cover up any little thing for enough money. Not to mention the people they had in the Korean government. Their operations were much further flung than Jeonghan had ever imagined, but he was looking forward to taking over. It was a dark world, and carriers didn’t get to be in charge of gangs. They were usually perceived as soft and weak. Jeonghan would show everyone what hell looked like when it was disguised as a beautiful angel. And he still looked gorgeous and delicate now he’d cut his hair. Seungcheol did miss that pretty long hair, but Jeonghan looked just as beautiful without it.</p><p>They had both changed since leaving school, with Jeonghan seeming to grow even more beautiful every day, and Seungcheol got stronger, since he was able to train for a good portion of the day now they weren’t at school.</p><p>Speaking of which, he was done for the day. He put the weights down and briefly smiled at the rest of Shownu’s men who were training, too. He didn’t know them a great deal, but if he and Jeonghan were going to be telling them what to do in a matter of days when Shownu stepped down, he needed to make an effort.</p><p>He left the gym, and as the door swung shut, whispers seemed to pour out of the room. Seungcheol pressed himself against the door, ear to the tiny gap between the door and the wall.</p><p>‘Thank god, I thought he was never going to leave.’</p><p>‘We could have involved him. He could help make Jeonghan feel more comfortable.’</p><p>One of the men laughed. ‘Yeah, like he’ll help us rape his boyfriend.’</p><p>Seungcheol’s eyebrows shot up. They were planning to do what?! He wanted to barge in there and kill every single one of them. But he held back. He needed to know more before he acted.</p><p>The men continued. ‘Forget about Seungcheol. It doesn’t matter how much he’ll try to protect Jeonghan. There are ten of us and one of him. We’ll take him out, then fuck the brains out of Jeonghan.’</p><p>All of the men jeered and Seungcheol clenched his fists.</p><p>‘We can’t let a male carrier just live here without expecting this. He has to be bred the moment he’s legal.’</p><p>‘Hey! My brother has a gang! Once we’ve broken the virgin in, we can take him there to be passed around as a breeding slut.’</p><p>All the men laughed and Seungcheol walked away. Maybe he should have gone in and said something, but if he did, if Shownu’s men were being serious, then they would have the chance to hurt him and stop him from protecting Jeonghan. Similarly, he couldn’t barge in there and murder them all like he wanted to. He had no proof and would be in trouble if he acted without it. He unfortunately had to let them come to Jeonghan, whilst also protecting him.</p><p>Whatever the outcome, he was certain his dagger wouldn’t be enough to take them on with. Thankfully, he had found out what they were planning, and assuming they were actually going to go through with it and it wasn’t some sick joke, he had time to prepare.</p><p>He went into the basement of the mansion where the armoury was, grabbing a gun and taking thirty bullets for the ten men just in case. He loaded it and put the safety on, and tucked it in the back of his sweatpants. He needed to shower and get changed. He wasn’t proposing to Jeonghan in his gym clothes while he was all sweaty. But he did feel very wary now. He had spent more than a decade here and would continue to as he helped Jeonghan run the gang. But he didn’t feel that secure now here, not with that threat. Nor did he feel like he could work with those men now that had been said, sick joke or not. He would have to see what happened.</p><p>He crept through the mansion, and apart from Seokmin who was probably in his office, everyone else currently in the house was in the gym. Even so, when he made it to his and Jeonghan’s lounge, he locked the door, all of the windows, as well as the bathroom door. He left the gun on the sink counter as he showered, and when he was done, he carried it with him as he got changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue button-down shirt, quickly styling his slightly fluffy black hair.</p><p>When he was ready, he put the gun down the back of his jeans, and then from his bedside table he took out the ring box, which he opened to check. It was still inside: a silver band with a sizeable pink morganite stone that had been shaped into a heart. It would suit Jeonghan perfectly. He just hoped that whatever Shownu’s men were planning wouldn’t ruin things.</p><p>He went into the shared lounge were their rooms converged and hid the ring box behind a cushion, then unlocked the door, and just as he sat down, Jeonghan bounded inside, several shopping bags in hand.</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah, help me with these.’</p><p>‘Of course, baby.’</p><p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at the pet name and he handed Seungcheol half of the bags and they took them through to the carrier’s bedroom.</p><p>‘You got a lot, huh,’ Seungcheol said, glancing over at the bags.</p><p>‘Well, obviously. It’s my birthday.’</p><p>‘And what car did you get?’</p><p>‘A white Tesla.’</p><p>Seungcheol rolled his eyes at the decadence of his boyfriend. ‘Only the best for you.’</p><p>‘Don’t I deserve it?’ Jeonghan walked over to him, hips swaying, only looking more enticing by the tight jeans and crop top he had chosen to wear today. ‘My parents are out. They’ve gone back into Seoul with Shua and Mr Hong.’</p><p>‘You’re not eighteen yet,’ Seungcheol reminded him.</p><p>Jeonghan groaned. ‘In like two and a half hours! Come on! Does it matter? I’ve waited ages for you.’ He went onto his tiptoes and pressed a light lingering kiss to Seungcheol’s lips. ‘And I’ve made <em>you</em> wait long enough. I think you deserve me.’ He batted his eyelashes, and Seungcheol was tempted, but shook his head.</p><p>‘If you still want me in two and a half hours, then you can have me. But we agreed to that we were going to watch a film, so that’s what we’ll do until you <em>officially </em>turn eighteen.’</p><p>Jeonghan tutted. ‘Fine. But let me go and get some snacks. Do you want ice cream or popcorn?’</p><p>‘Popcorn, please.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled and went to leave the room, but then Seungcheol remembered with sudden clarity that the kitchen was near the gym. He wasn’t letting his boyfriend going anywhere alone until he was certain it was safe.</p><p>‘I’ll come with you.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s smile just widened, completely oblivious, and they thankfully made it to the kitchen and back without seeing any of Shownu’s men. They were probably preparing.</p><p>The two boys settled in the lounge, Seungcheol sat next to the cushion with the ring box behind it and he faced the door, and Jeonghan sat between his spread legs, his back against his chest.</p><p>They loaded a film onto the television that was mounted above the fireplace, but like usual, neither of them were really engaged with it. When they were together and weren’t talking, like their car rides, they liked the silence they shared. Not to mention because of the day it was. Jeonghan had been dropping hints for the past two months about what he wanted to do on his birthday, but Seungcheol didn’t want his wonderful boyfriend to think he was taking advantage of him. Jeonghan was well aware that wasn’t the case, that they loved each other very much, and Seungcheol did want him in that way, but he just couldn’t help but feel guilty, even if having his first time on his birthday was truly what he wanted.</p><p>The film finished at quarter past two and Jeonghan turned in Seungcheol’s arms, a dangerous glint in his eyes.</p><p>‘Now, Cheolie-ah?’</p><p>‘There’s still fifteen more minutes.’</p><p>Jeonghan rolled her eyes. ‘Come on, it doesn’t matter.’</p><p>Seungcheol sighed. ‘Well, there’s something I want to do first. Sit back a second.’</p><p>The carrier did as he was told and Seungcheol took one of Jeonghan’s hands in his. ‘I know I should wait until you’re eighteen to do this, too, but I think your parents will be okay with it.’</p><p>At the mention of his parents and the implication of his age, Jeonghan’s eyes filled with tears. Was Seungcheol about to do what he thought he was going to?</p><p>‘I think I’ve loved you from that very first moment in the alleyway,’ Seungcheol said. ‘You saved my life and I will forever be grateful for that, but you’ve also made me into a wonderful person by being in my life.’ He reached behind himself and grabbed the ring box from where it was hidden. ‘And I want to continue being in your life, hopefully for forever. So… will you marry me?’</p><p>Jeonghan could only nod. He had started to cry and let out a hiccup and Seungcheol smiled, opening the ring box.</p><p>‘Can I put it on you?’</p><p>With another nod, Jeonghan watched through his tears as Seungcheol slipped the ring on his finger. Of all the things he had expected to happen today, this was not one of them. He already knew that he and Seungcheol were going to be together forever, but this was just confirmation of how his breeder felt about him and he couldn’t be happier than he was right now.</p><p>‘Cheolie-ah…’ he managed to whisper, then he pulled his boyfriend – no, fiancée – down to kiss him, letting his hands wander down Seungcheol’s strong back and to the waist band of his jeans. He wasn’t waiting any longer. He just wanted to be with Seungcheol completely.</p><p>He pulled out of the kiss with a gasp when he felt the outline of a gun. ‘Cheol?’ he asked, eyes still wide with tears from before. Growing up in a house like this, guns weren’t a big surprise to Jeonghan, and he knew that Seungcheol knew how to use one, but he had never brought one with him when they were alone together like this. Had a threat been made or something?</p><p>Seungcheol looked away from him. ‘I can explain. I just didn’t want to scare you.’</p><p>Jeonghan squeezed one of the breeder’s hands. ‘You can tell me.’</p><p>Before he could, though, the door to the lounge burst open, revealing all ten men, holding a mixture of knives and rope, but no guns.</p><p>Jeonghan frowned. The other men his father employed weren’t allowed in his quarters unless there was a major security breach. He stood up, but as he did, so did Seungcheol.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’ the carrier asked.</p><p>One of the breeders that was holding a length of rope took a step forwards and looked Jeonghan up and down like he was a piece of meat. ‘We’re here for you.’</p><p>Seungcheol pulled Jeonghan behind him then. ‘Leave him alone.’ He knew he had the means to defend his carrier, but the fact that these men, who had been hired to help protect Jeonghan since he was a child, had been serious about raping him, made Seungcheol feel sick.</p><p>‘What’s going on, Cheolie?’ Jeonghan asked, still confused.</p><p>‘Like we said,’ the man with the rope said. ‘We’re here for you. We’re going to kill your boyfriend, and then we’re going to breed you.’</p><p>‘You’ll get nowhere near him,’ Seungcheol said, pulling out the gun now and clicking the safety off. ‘I overheard them,’ he said, talking to Jeonghan even though he wasn’t looking at him. ‘After I left the gym. They were talking about how they were going to rape you. I didn’t say anything because I hoped it was a joke. But it’s obviously not.’</p><p>Another of the men huffed. ‘We <em>will</em> have him. We haven’t protected a male carrier for his entire life to not have a chance at his puss-’</p><p>Seungcheol shot him in the head before he could finish his sentence and he fell to the ground, blood pooling around him, but none of the other men moved. Did they not think Seungcheol wouldn’t kill every single last one of them?</p><p>Jeonghan pressed himself against Seungcheol’s back then, one arm on the breeder’s hip, and then he went up onto his tiptoes and kissed the shell of Seungcheol’s ear. ‘Kill them all, Cheolie-ah,’ he whispered, and without any hesitation, Seungcheol shot the remaining nine men. The last five tried to run, but Seungcheol shot them in the back of their knees before moving away from Jeonghan and stood over each of the men who tried to crawl away and beg forgiveness, but Seungcheol didn’t listen. He pressed the barrel to their heads and shot them at point blank range until the only people left alive in the room where Seungcheol and Jeonghan.</p><p>He put the safety on the gun back on, then dropped it to the floor, before turning around to face his fiancée.</p><p>It was like that last time when he’d killed Jinyoung. Jeonghan didn’t look the slightest bit afraid of Seungcheol even though he’d just killed ten people. He was smiling slightly, but there was something else in Jeonghan’s eyes that looked like lust.</p><p>‘It’s gone half past two,’ the carrier said.</p><p>Seungcheol stepped towards him. ‘Are you sure you want this?’</p><p>‘I’ve never been more certain about anything else in my life.’</p><p>They had discussed this several times in the weeks leading up to Jeonghan’s birthday. They both knew what they wanted, but Seungcheol was worried he would be taking advantage of Jeonghan if they had sex the moment he became legal.</p><p>Jeonghan saw the hesitation in Seungcheol’s body language and walked over to his breeder, hips swaying. ‘Seungcheol, I want to be with you properly, completely. I want you in every way possible. And I know you do, too. You’re twenty-one. You’ve had to wait three years for me, and you’ve been so good. You’ve protected me since I was eight, and loved me for just as long. Please, Cheolie-ah.’</p><p>Seungcheol pulled his carrier to him then, his hands on Jeonghan’s small waist. ‘Are you certain?’</p><p>Jeonghan went up onto his tiptoes, mouth at Seungcheol’s ear. ‘I want you in me, Cheol.’ Then he turned his head and crushed his lips to his boyfriend’s. Seungcheol reciprocated with equal parts passion and desperation. He wanted Jeonghan, badly, and if anyone else came in and tried to take him from him, he wouldn’t hesitate in killing them, too.</p><p>His hands slipped down, over his carrier’s perfect ass, and lifted him up, Jeonghan’s legs now around his hips.</p><p>The carrier pulled out of the kiss and moaned, grinding himself against the hardness he could feel through Seungcheol’s jeans at his crotch. ‘You feel big, Cheolie,’ he whispered, holding onto his boyfriend’s shoulders as he kept grinding down.</p><p>Seungcheol growled. ‘My room or yours?’ he asked. He didn’t want to wait any longer.</p><p>‘Mine,’ Jeonghan said, and Seungcheol carried him through to it, letting Jeonghan roll his hips against him as he walked. He was strong and his fiancée was light in his arms, even with the insistent grinding, it didn’t make it difficult.</p><p>He had enough sense to kick the door shut behind him, and barely paid mind to the white and gold decorations. He hadn’t really ever been allowed in Jeonghan’s room before. They had to stay separate and usually stayed in the lounge together to make out. But even so, he didn’t care what Jeonghan’s room looked like right now. They just needed the bed, which he quickly set them down on, Jeonghan in his lap.</p><p>‘Did you get wet from that?’ he asked, hands on the carrier’s thighs.</p><p>Jeonghan whimpered but nodded. ‘Yeah. I always imagined you were big, but this…’ One of Jeonghan’s delicate hands reached out for Seungcheol’s crotch, feeling the bulge beneath the black denim. ‘Never this big.’</p><p>Seungcheol dug his fingers into Jeonghan’s thighs. ‘It’ll stretch out your virgin pussy so good.’</p><p>Jeonghan moaned and let his head fall forward onto Seungcheol’s shoulder.</p><p>‘You like that? You like that thought of me breeding your virgin pussy?’</p><p>The carrier whimpered. ‘Yes. Want it so bad. Breed me, Cheol. Get me pregnant.’</p><p>Seungcheol growled and let his hands drift to Jeonghan’s crotch now, smirking when he saw the wet spot in the centre of his jeans. ‘Are you leaking, angel?’</p><p>Jeonghan looked down and blushed. ‘I just want you badly,’ Jeonghan admitted.</p><p>In a way, it warmed Seungcheol’s heart to hear that. His boyfriend never usually came across as submissive. He was cheeky and manipulative, often cold to others, but he had never seen him like this. It was sweet that Jeonghan felt safe enough to act like this around him.</p><p>He pressed his hand against the wet spot and Jeonghan squirmed slightly but let out a little moan. ‘Can I take your jeans off, baby?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and stood up, and Seungcheol undid them for him, but then the carrier took them off, standing before Seungcheol in the crop top from before, along with the tiniest white lace panties that barely covered anything.</p><p>‘Did you walk around Seoul wearing these?’ Seungcheol asked, reaching out and playing the waistband.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, eyes dark. ‘And at breakfast this morning with you.’</p><p>The breeder ran his hands over the lace, turning his boyfriend around so he could see how the material was stretched tight over his ass. ‘So beautiful.’</p><p>Jeonghan turned back around, messing with the band of the panties himself now. ‘Do you want me to take them off?’</p><p>‘Not yet. I want to play with these first.’ One of Seungcheol’s hands went underneath Jeonghan’s crop top and found one of his nipples, rubbing it between his fingers.</p><p>The carrier moaned, his back arching, and he sat back down on Seungcheol’s lap. He continued to grind against his boyfriend’s thigh, and Seungcheol let him. It felt good. But he wanted to see his fiancée’s nipples right now. He had got a glimpse at him a couple of weeks ago when Jeonghan had come out of his bathroom after a shower with a towel around his waist, claiming to have “forgotten” to take clothes in there with him. He had barely seen them, but as he gathered Jeonghan’s crop top up, he groaned at the sight. They were small and a pretty dusty pink colour, both hard from arousal.</p><p>Seungcheol immediately wrapped his mouth around one and used his fingers to play with the other. Jeonghan moaned and rolled his hips quicker.</p><p>‘Cheolie… I won’t last.’</p><p>‘It’s okay, you can come,’ Seungcheol mumbled, pulling his mouth away from Jeonghan’s nipple. ‘I can’t wait to get you pregnant. Then you’ll grow little tits for all of your milk. It’ll be so cute.’</p><p>Jeonghan whimpered and went faster.</p><p>‘You like that?’ Seungcheol asked. ‘The thought of actually needing to wear a bra? Are you going to let me drink some of your milk?’</p><p>‘Seungcheol!’ Jeonghan shouted then, holding tight to the breeder’s shoulders as he came.</p><p>Seungcheol held him through, pressing kisses around his nipples until he came down from his high.</p><p>‘Did you come from the thought of that?’ Seungcheol asked. ‘Imagining me sucking milk from your tits?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded.</p><p>‘Will you let me?’</p><p>‘…yes.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘What a filthy boy.’ His hands went down to Jeonghan’s hips, playing with the band of the panties again. ‘Time to see what’s under here then.’ He effortlessly picked Jeonghan up and laid him against the pillows, and then he spread his fiancée’s slender legs. ‘Is this okay?’ he asked, stopping a moment to check.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded with a smile. ‘Yes. I’ll tell you to stop if you do something I don’t like.’</p><p>Seungcheol smoothed his rough hands from years of training up and down Jeonghan’s soft thighs. ‘I’ll make it good for you,’ he said, then his fingers went to the seat of the panties. He pushed them to one side, simply sighing when he saw what was hidden beneath. Jeonghan’s small cock and the pretty wet folds of his pussy. They were all slick from Jeonghan’s orgasm, and it made Seungcheol harder to know they were completely untouched. That was about to change.</p><p>He ran his fingers through the folds, gathering the slick on his fingers, and Jeonghan whimpered. He spread his legs wider, his hips bucking up slightly at the feeling. He had been imagining this moment for the past year now, when Seungcheol would finally touch him like this, and it felt so good.</p><p>Another whimper escaped his mouth as he watched Seungcheol pull his fingers away and sucked the slick off, groaning at the taste. ‘You taste good.’</p><p>‘Are you going to…?’ Jeonghan asked, trailing off.</p><p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘Not today. Maybe another time.’ He pulled Jeonghan’s panties off completely, leaving him in just his bunched-up crop top, and his fingers returned to the pretty folds. ‘Can I finger you?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, spreading his legs as wide as they would go. ‘Please.’</p><p>With a smile, Seungcheol inserted the first finger and Jeonghan whimpered.</p><p>‘Have you ever done this to yourself before?’ the breeder asked.</p><p>‘Once or twice. I didn’t really know what I was doing, though.’</p><p>Seungcheol moved his finger in further and Jeonghan cried out, gripping the silk sheets either side of him. ‘Y-your finger is a lot b-bigger than mine.’</p><p>The breeder laughed. ‘If you can’t handle this, then you won’t be able to take my cock.’</p><p>Jeonghan moaned. ‘I know. I can do it, though.’</p><p>Seungcheol leant over his fiancée and kissed him on the cheek. ‘Good boy.’ He sat on his haunches and worked the finger in some more, Jeonghan getting wetter as he went. ‘So pretty. I’m going to put in another and stretch you out, yeah?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, watching with bated breath as another of Seungcheol’s thick fingers came to his hole. He watched as the second finger started to push it’s way inside and he whimpered.</p><p>‘There we go,’ Seungcheol whispered, watching with a smile as he stretched out his boyfriend’s pretty pussy. ‘Nice and slow. Just relax and open up for me, baby.’</p><p>Jeonghan whimpered again, trying hard not to close his eyes. He wanted to watch as Seungcheol did this to him for the first time.</p><p>‘So wet, angel,’ Seungcheol said, pumping the two fingers in and out and spreading them slightly. ‘Can’t wait to feel it around my cock.’</p><p>Jeonghan moaned. ‘Now?’</p><p>‘Not yet. You need another finger yet.’</p><p>‘R-really?’ Jeonghan asked. How big was his boyfriend?</p><p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘Think you can take it?’</p><p>The carrier nodded. ‘Yes. I want you in me. Want your cum in me.’</p><p>The smirk was wiped off Seungcheol’s face at that. ‘You really want me to get you pregnant, huh?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded with a whimper. ‘Want you to knock me up so bad. When we were at school and saw all of those carriers getting pregnant the moment they turned eighteen… I want that to happen to me, too.’</p><p>‘Fuck,’ Seungcheol whispered, putting in the third finger now.</p><p>Jeonghan cried out, watching as Seungcheol pumped them in and out of him. ‘Feels so good. Your cock will feel so much better.’</p><p>‘You’ll take it so well, baby. I know you will. You were made for my cock.’ He pumped his three fingers in and out a few more times before he pulled them out, leaving the virgin hole before him noticeably open. He could just slide right in.</p><p>Jeonghan reached for Seungcheol then, pawing at the buttons on his shirt. ‘Off.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and took off his shirt, as did Jeonghan, and then the breeder took off his jeans and boxers, revealing his cock.</p><p>Jeonghan just stared at it for a moment. It seemed even bigger than it felt now it was out of the confines of Seungcheol’s jeans. No wonder they had needed to use three fingers. He crawled over to Seungcheol, his face level with the cock. It was long and thick, with precum beading at the end and a large vein running along the underside. It was perfect.</p><p>‘It’s huge,’ the carrier whispered and Seungcheol smirked.</p><p>‘You can touch it.’</p><p>Tentatively, Jeonghan reached up and wrapped his hand around his boyfriend’s cock, stroking it a few times. It was hot and hard and he wanted it inside him.</p><p>Seungcheol watched him, trying his best not to buck his hips into the touch and scare Jeonghan.</p><p>‘I want to know how it feels in me,’ the carrier said, looking up at his boyfriend.</p><p>‘You’re sure?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘More than sure. I love you so much.’</p><p>‘Me, too.’</p><p>The two boys met in a quick but passionate kiss, and then Seungcheol was lying Jeonghan back down against the pillows, his legs spread once more. He positioned himself, hands either side of Jeonghan’s head, but he pulled away. ‘Give me a second. I have condoms in my room.’</p><p>Before he could leave the bed, though, Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol’s hand. ‘I meant what I said. I want you to get me pregnant.’</p><p>Seungcheol shivered at those words and sat back down. ‘Are you sure?’</p><p>‘Yes. I know we’ve never discussed children before. But I want them with you so bad. And I wasn’t lying when I told you that I wanted to get pregnant as soon as I turned eighteen, like those other carriers at school. But I know we haven’t talked about it. We can use a condom.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and took Jeonghan’s hands in his hands. ‘No. I want a baby with you, too.’ He had always imagined a future with Jeonghan, even well before they had confessed their feelings to each other. He hadn’t given much thought to children until Jeonghan started mentioning it ten minutes ago, but now he couldn’t stop himself from imagining getting him pregnant and raising children with him. Maybe they were too young, hadn’t been together long enough, but starting a family at eighteen wasn’t unheard of. It was pretty common. And Seungcheol would do anything for Jeonghan. Including this.</p><p>Jeonghan’s face lit up. ‘Really?’</p><p>‘Of course. But it’s not going to happen if we sit here talking.’</p><p>The carrier giggled and led back down, legs spreading like it was second nature to him. Seungcheol got between them, admiring the sight between him for a moment. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ he said.</p><p>Jeonghan continued to smile. ‘So are you. I love you.’</p><p>‘I love you, too,’ Seungcheol said. He leant over Jeonghan and kissed him, then he pulled away and pushed his cock inside him.</p><p>The breeder groaned straight away. It was in his instincts to just thrust and fuck and breed without a care, but he forced himself to hold back. If he did that, he would hurt Jeonghan. But god, Seungcheol couldn’t deny how good it felt to finally be inside him. He really was incredibly wet, and so tight. He felt amazing. But a quick glance at his boyfriend’s face told him he didn’t feel the same. His lips were rolled together, probably holding back the noises of pain.</p><p>‘Are you okay?’ Seungcheol said, breath heated.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘It’s just a bit uncomfortable. But I kind of like the feeling. Of you stretching me out.’</p><p>The breeder groaned. ‘You’re taking it so well.’ He bucked his hips accidentally then, and Jeonghan whimpered, writhing on his cock slightly.</p><p>‘So big, Cheolie.’</p><p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘Yeah? Think you can handle it?’</p><p>‘Yeah… Maybe try and move a bit?’</p><p>Seungcheol nodded and pulled out slightly before slowly thrusting back in. Jeonghan let out a high, breathy moan, his hands clinging to Seungcheol’s shoulders.</p><p>‘Good?’ the breeder asked.</p><p>‘Yeah. Just go slow.’</p><p>Seungcheol complied, going as slow as he possibly could, but each time he pushed to the hilt inside Jeonghan, he couldn’t help the groan he let out. This felt so good. He didn’t know how much longer he could last.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled up at him. ‘That good?’</p><p>The breeder nodded, stopping completely, still buried inside his boyfriend. ‘Yeah. You’re so tight.’ He rolled his hips and Jeonghan cried out.</p><p>‘Okay, I think you can… you know…’</p><p>Seungcheol didn’t need to be told twice. He placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hips and started fucking him properly. He kept the pace on the slower side, but he was harder, and those high breathy moans tripped out of Jeonghan’s mouth without any stopping them.</p><p>‘Look at you, baby,’ Seungcheol said. ‘You look so gorgeous spread on my cock like this.’</p><p>The carrier hiccupped, a few tears leaking out of his eyes. ‘Cheolie-ah…’</p><p>‘I’m making you cry, angel?’ he asked, not stopping.</p><p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘It’s so g-good. Please, Cheol.’</p><p>‘Please what?’ Seungcheol asked, stopping for a moment to wipe away Jeonghan’s tears.</p><p>‘More.’</p><p>Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. ‘Think you can handle more, baby?’</p><p>Jeonghan nodded and wrapped his slender legs around Seungcheol’s hips and back. ‘I need-’</p><p>Seungcheol rolled his hips again, more moans spilling out from his boyfriend’s mouth. ‘I know what you need.’ He leant over Jeonghan, hands on either side of his head, and then started fucking him faster.</p><p>‘Don’t stop,’ Jeonghan said. ‘I want your cum in me.’</p><p>Seungcheol groaned at those words. ‘Yeah? Want my baby in you?’</p><p>Jeonghan whimpered. ‘Breed me, Cheolie-ah.’</p><p>Seungcheol went impossibly faster, snapping his hips up into his boyfriend. The idea of getting him pregnant… it probably wouldn’t happen the first time. Those carriers at school had probably had sex more than just once, and more than likely with multiple breeders. But not Jeonghan. He was Seungcheol’s forever.</p><p>At that thought, his pace became brutal, and Jeonghan tightened up impossibly around his cock. ‘Seungcheol… Seungcheol!’ he shouted as he came.</p><p>The breeder didn’t know what to expect fully, since not much was known about the anatomy of male carriers, but he hadn’t expected Jeonghan to squirt. He stopped for a moment, although he was close to coming himself, and looked down at where they were connected.</p><p>Seeing Jeonghan’s once untouched but now ruined pussy stretched wide around his cock was enough to make him groan, but seeing it all fluttering and sensitive, the folds all wet… it was the most beautiful thing Seungcheol had ever seen.</p><p>He ran his fingers through the folds and over his own crotch, gathering up the wetness on two fingers, then he looked up at Jeonghan. ‘I didn’t know you could do that. Such a dirty boy.’ He placed the fingers in his mouth then and licked them clean, and Jeonghan moaned at the sight.</p><p>‘For you,’ he said. ‘Only you.’</p><p>Seungcheol let out a groan and resumed his pace, the carrier whimpering with every thrust. Jeonghan was getting too sensitive for this now he’d come, but he didn’t want Seungcheol to stop. He liked the feeling of his breeder’s cock filling him up, brushing along his too sensitive walls, and he wanted Seungcheol to finish inside of him. He had been dreaming about getting pregnant as soon as possible after he’d seen all those carriers at school. That’s what he wanted as his birthday present more than anything. To be filled and made pregnant by his boyfriend.</p><p>‘Going to knock you up,’ Seungcheol bit out. Fill you up and get you pregnant. Everyone will know I did this to you. Everyone will know you’re mine.’</p><p>Jeonghan attempted to spread his legs wider. ‘Please, Cheolie. Give me your cum.’</p><p>He didn’t have to wait long. The hold Seungcheol had on his hips was bruising, but suddenly he stopped, pushed all the way inside, and groaned out Jeonghan’s name as he came.</p><p>The carrier keened happily at the sensation of being filled with all that cum and smiled up at Seungcheol, relishing in every wave of cum that filled him.</p><p>‘So good, Cheolie. You’re breed me so well. You made me feel so good. I love you.’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘I love you, too. Was it okay for you?’ he asked, still hovering over Jeonghan, his cock still inside his boyfriend even though he’d finished coming.</p><p>‘It was amazing, Seungcheol.’ Jeonghan accidentally let out a yawn then and Seungcheol laughed.</p><p>‘Tired?’</p><p>‘A bit. You did kind of go to town on my body.’</p><p>Seungcheol laughed again. ‘You’re just so beautiful, I couldn’t help myself. But let’s take a nap. And then I should probably clean up the bodies before your parents get home.’</p><p>Jeonghan just smiled. ‘We’ve got hours. Let’s just sleep.’</p><p>Seungcheol pulled the covers over them and gathered his boyfriend in his arms. They had never got to do this before. Apart from their frequent make out sessions, Seungcheol had to hold Jeonghan at arms length to stop anything from happening. He had heeded Shownu’s words, but now Jeonghan was of legal age, he wasn’t going to hold back when Jeonghan wanted the same things as him. They’d never even been allowed to sleep together like this. If they’d fallen asleep accidentally in the lounge together and one of Jeonghan’s parents walked in, they were immediately woken up. This felt <em>right</em>, though.</p><p>He pulled Jeonghan tight against his chest and whispered, ‘I love you,’ into his hair.</p><p>Jeonghan smiled against Seungcheol’s chest. ‘I love you, too.’</p><p>…</p><p>The two boys were awoken from their peaceful slumber by someone shaking them awake by the shoulder. Seungcheol instinctively held Jeonghan even tighter before he opened his eyes to see a not very impressed looking Shownu and Chanri stood at the foot of the bed. He quickly woke Jeonghan up, and once fully awake, they both sat up, the sheets covering the majority of them, Seungcheol still holding Jeonghan in his arms.</p><p>‘Can you explain,’ Shownu asked, ‘why all of my men are dead?’</p><p>‘Dad, don’t be mad at him,’ Jeonghan said. ‘He did it to protect me.’</p><p>Chanri raised an eyebrow. ‘<em>They’re</em> here to protect you.’</p><p>‘Not today,’ Seungcheol said. ‘I heard them in the gym. They were planning on raping Jeonghan when he turned eighteen. I hoped they were joking. They weren’t.’</p><p>‘They came into the lounge and admitted it,’ Jeonghan continued. ‘Seungcheol had no choice. You should be relieved.’</p><p>And for the third time, they were. Seungcheol had more then fulfilled his duties as Jeonghan’s protector. He had been trained well and his heart was in the right place. He had never once tried to take advantage of their good nature, or of their son. They’d obviously had sex, but judging by the ring on Jeonghan’s finger, Seungcheol still hadn’t taken advantage of him. He was whole heartedly dedicated to their son. He was a good and strong breeder, and Jeonghan’s manipulative ways and cold and controlling side made him a perfect gang leader. It was time.</p><p>Shownu finally smiled. ‘Thank you, Seungcheol. We hope you will continue to protect our son. Especially as I will be stepping down from today.’</p><p>Jeonghan’s eyes widened. ‘Seriously?’</p><p>Shownu nodded. ‘I think it’s time. You know how to handle the business, you’ve got all of my contacts, and they all respect you even though you’re a carrier. You’re ready. And I know Seungcheol will continue to protect you as you lead. And I’m sure he’ll make a great husband.’</p><p>Jeonghan giggled, admiring his engagement ring. He’d barely had the chance to look at it, but the simplicity of the design and the pale pink morganite heart were gorgeous.</p><p>‘We’ll leave you to it,’ Chanri said. ‘We’ll be out by the end of the week, but you’ll need to hire some new men since you killed them all. And you better let me help you plan your wedding!’ she warned and Jeonghan smiled at his mum.</p><p>‘Of course,’ he said, not letting on that he wanted to have at least one of Seungcheol’s babies before he got married to him.</p><p>Shownu and Chanri left the room and Jeonghan turned around in Seungcheol’s arms. ‘Isn’t this amazing, Cheolie?’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled, his hands low on Jeonghan’s hips. ‘Yeah. You’re going to be great. But just don’t hire anyone you like too much. If they look at you the wrong way, I might have to kill them.’</p><p>Jeonghan laughed and hugged his fiancée. ‘Don’t worry. I’m fine with that. And once my parents are gone, I plan on wandering around all the time in my underwear.’ He started to kiss Seungcheol’s neck below his ear. ‘I want to drive you <em>crazy.</em>’</p><p>Seungcheol groaned. ‘You already do.’</p><p>Jeonghan smiled and placed a kiss over the light scar on Seungcheol’s cheek. ‘You’re so wonderful and strong, Cheolie-ah. You’ve always protected me. But I want to say thank you for earlier.’</p><p>The carrier threw the sheets off them, revealing their naked bodies, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but admire Jeonghan all over again. Pale and slender and lithe, he was the most gorgeous little thing. And he would look even more amazing when he was round with Seungcheol’s child.</p><p>He watched as one of Jeonghan’s small hands went to his cock and slowly starting stroking it, then he got down on his knees and wrapped his pretty lips around the head of it.</p><p>Seungcheol moaned at the sensation. ‘You don’t have to. I know it’s big.’</p><p>Jeonghan pulled off with a smirk. ‘This is to thank you for saving me. And I think I can take it. And if I can’t, then I went to choke on it.’</p><p>The carrier took the cock back into his mouth and Seungcheol groaned, letting his head fall back onto the pillows. He had been right all along. Yoon Jeonghan would be the death of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeonghan picks his new men.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but giggle as he stared at the men stood before him. Out of all of the days so far this week, this was the easiest. As soon as his parents left, the reins of the gang were handed to Jeonghan, or rather, what was left of it after Seungcheol’s killing spree. The other six days this week, the two of them had been solidifying relationships with Jeonghan’s father’s contacts, and they’d put out the word for anyone with experience and who was interested in joining the gang to come to the mansion on Sunday.</p>
<p>As they expected, there were no females. Female carriers didn’t often partake in activities like this, as, like male carriers, they had lither builds. But there were no female breeders, either, which wasn’t unsurprising. They were even rarer than male carriers. It was best they stayed hidden.</p>
<p>But what was surprising was among the twenty males stood before them, there were three carriers, one of which was still seventeen. They’d perhaps come today because they’d heard a male carrier was in charge.</p>
<p>Jeonghan was happy about that, and honestly, he hadn’t smiled much this week. Each day they’d been so tired that when they got back to the mansion, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had just collapsed into bed each night. He was too tired to do anything, but Jeonghan wanted Seungcheol to take him again. There had been no time, though.</p>
<p>But there was always time to tease his fiancée. Hence why Jeonghan was sat in what had been his mother’s throne in the parlour, wearing lilac lace panties, matching sheer stockings, along with an unbuttoned dress shirt of Seungcheol’s. The aforementioned breeder was sat in the throne to the right of him, Jeonghan’s small feet in his lap.</p>
<p>His outfit wasn’t just to tease his fiancée, though. Now his parents were gone, this was how he wanted to dress, in pretty lace that didn’t hide much. And if his new men couldn’t handle that, then already, they were out.</p>
<p>Out of the twenty men, some of the breeders were either staring lustfully at Jeonghan, or at one of the other male breeders in the room, including Joshua, who was stood beside where Jeonghan was sat. Seokmin was stood next to where Seungcheol was sat, much to Joshua’s disappointment, and the doctor was glancing at each of the hopefuls to check that they all seemed medically fine physically.</p>
<p>‘Doctor,’ Seungcheol said, ‘what do you think?’</p>
<p>‘They all appear to be medically sound, but only a full physical will tell. But you should be safe to pick anyone.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded and ran his hand up and down Jeonghan’s bare thigh. ‘Pick whoever you want, angel.’</p>
<p>‘You, you, you, you…’ Jeonghan kept on pointing. ‘Get out.’</p>
<p>The breeders Jeonghan pointed out begrudgingly left the parlour, leaving them with six: all three carriers and three breeders who weren’t lecherous.</p>
<p>‘Step forward and introduce yourself.’</p>
<p>‘Boo Seungkwan,’ said the first one who stepped forward. He had ginger brown hair and a round and sweet face, but his clothes and face were a little dirty. ‘Seventeen, carrier. Ex drug runner.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded. That could be useful. The drugs were his weakest area.</p>
<p>‘Lee Jihoon,’ the smallest one said, but he looked fierce despite his size. ‘Nineteen, breeder. Standard gun handling and combat, and some experience in hacking and programming.’</p>
<p>‘Kwon Soonyoung,’ another said. He was tall with died bright pink hair. ‘Eighteen, carrier. Sharpshooter training as well as standard gun handling.’</p>
<p>‘Moon Junhui,’ the tallest one said. ‘Twenty-two, breeder. Experienced martial artist and extensive undercover work.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled. That was unique. He wasn’t sure how he could use that, but it was good.</p>
<p>‘Chwe Hansol,’ another said as he stepped forward. ‘Eighteen, breeder. Standard combat and weapons handling training and personal protection experience.’</p>
<p>The last one stepped forwards, this one with a. dark mullet and was very lithe. ‘Xu Minghao. Nineteen, carrier. Gymnastics training and experience with assassination.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled. That would work well with Joshua’s skill set. ‘Okay, you’re all in. As you already know, I’m Yoon Jeonghan, the leader of this gang. Cross me and I’ll have my lovely fiancée here, Choi Seungcheol, kill you. This is Lee Seokmin, our doctor, and he will give you all physical exams. But before that, go and pack up your things and move into the mansion. All of the rooms that are unlocked are available, and then when you’re done, have the physical. Which includes Joshua here.’</p>
<p>The carrier smiled to himself. That was definitely good news. He wouldn’t pass up on the chance for Seokmin to give him a physical.</p>
<p>‘Tomorrow, you will commence training in your specialised areas with Seungcheol. But you can all go now. Apart from Seungkwan.’</p>
<p>Everyone left but the young carrier, Jeonghan and Seungcheol.</p>
<p>‘What is it that you need?’ Seungkwan asked.</p>
<p>‘You’re underage,’ Seungcheol said. ‘Do you have permission to be here?’</p>
<p>‘My parents are dead,’ Seungkwan said. ‘I was placed in an orphanage. I ran away when I was thirteen when I found out it was a breeding ring.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol bowed his head. Same as him.</p>
<p>‘I was homeless for a year and stole food until I got a job as a drug runner. I have no legal guardian to speak of. Is that a problem?’</p>
<p>‘No,’ Jeonghan said. ‘As long as the authorities don’t find out you’re here.’</p>
<p>‘I’m sure they won’t. But er….’ Seungkwan shuffled his feet. ‘The others have gone to get their belongings, but these are the only clothes I have.’</p>
<p>‘That’s fine. Shua, take Seungkwan to where all of our old clothes are. I’m sure they’ll be a few things that fit you until you can buy some with you first wage here. And you also get to pick the best bedroom since the others are out.’</p>
<p>Seungkwan smiled. ‘Thank you… er, what do I call you?’</p>
<p>‘Jeonghan is fine.’</p>
<p>He smiled again. ‘Thank you, Jeonghan-nim.’ The boy bowed then left the room, Joshua following.</p>
<p>‘I guess I need to go and draw up training plans for everyone,’ Seungcheol said, still running his hand up and down Jeonghan’s bare thigh.</p>
<p>Jeonghan sighed. ‘Yeah. I’ll see you later.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol pressed a chaste kiss to his fiancée’s cheek, then he left the room.</p>
<p>The gang leader turned to Seokmin. ‘You think you can help me scout out some more muscle for the group?’</p>
<p>The doctor smiled. ‘Of course. But I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.</p>
<p>‘That’s alright.’</p>
<p>They left the room together and Jeonghan glanced at the doctor. They didn’t talk to each other very much, but Jeonghan knew Seokmin was a good man. He would be perfect for Joshua. Even if the doctor didn’t know it yet.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Seokmin was well aware of what Jeonghan was trying to do. And it’s not that he disliked Joshua. He liked the younger man. A lot. It had started as just a soft spot, but since Joshua had come for a check-up every couple of weeks due to the injuries he sustained in his training, they had become friends. But as Joshua got older, they grew closer, and Seokmin hated to admit it, but he had fallen for the boy. But he wouldn’t act on it. He couldn’t. Joshua was still underage, and even if Seokmin waited until he turned eighteen, it would seem like he was taking advantage of Joshua. It would be a complete betrayal of his trust. He would rather keep Joshua as just a friend and never have a chance with him than he be gone from his life for good.</p>
<p>Joshua sauntered into the medical office then, smirking, dressed in his usual all black gear, but Seokmin kept his eyes on the boy’s face and smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘You really don’t need a physical.’</p>
<p>Joshua smirked and planted himself on the medical bed. ‘Jeonghan said I do.’ He crossed his legs then and put his hands behind himself on the bed and leant back, stretching out his body. ‘Besides, don’t you want to touch me?’</p>
<p>Seokmin rolled his eyes and snapped on a pair of rubber gloves. ‘Fine. We’ll start with your eyesight.’ He took his pen light from on the desk. ‘Look at my ear.’</p>
<p>‘I’d rather look into your eyes.’</p>
<p>The doctor couldn’t really blame Joshua for his cheesy pick-up lines. He was more sheltered than Jeonghan, never having been to school and only having left the mansion grounds a handful of times. But that didn’t stop Seokmin’s heart from thrumming at Joshua’s bad but obvious flirting. He didn’t respond, though. He didn’t want to seem like he was taking advantage of him.</p>
<p>He finished the inspection of his eyes and Joshua gave him a beaming smile. ‘Did I do good?’</p>
<p>‘Very good,’ Seokmin said with a chuckle, patting Joshua on the shoulder for good measure, but he narrowed his eyes when his hand came into contact with a bonier than usual shoulder. ‘Stand on the scale for a second.’</p>
<p>Joshua slipped off the bed and did as he was told, and Seokmin peered over his shoulder, concerned with the number he saw.</p>
<p>‘You’re underweight. Why haven’t you been eating?’</p>
<p>The younger man just shrugged. ‘I’ve been helping Jeonghan, haven’t I?’</p>
<p>Seokmin just sighed. ‘You need to take care of yourself better.’ He didn’t want the boy he was in love with getting ill from not eating enough.</p>
<p>‘I will. You don’t need to sound so concerned, though.’</p>
<p>‘I-I don’t,’ the doctor said, hoping he had disguised that in his voice.</p>
<p>Joshua turned his head to look at him, their noses almost touching. ‘Don’t you get worried about me?’ he asked, looking up at Seokmin through his long eyelashes.</p>
<p>‘Yes, of course, I do. You’re underweight.’</p>
<p>Joshua visibly deflated. ‘I didn’t mean like that.’</p>
<p>Seokmin tried not to let his own emotions show on his face. He had known what Joshua had meant. He wouldn’t give in to it, though. No matter how much he wanted to.</p>
<p>He moved away from Joshua and over to his desk, snapping off his gloves. ‘Look, you don’t need a full physical. I treat you enough to know there’s nothing wrong apart from your weight. Come back at the end of the week for another weight check, but you can go for now.’ He sat down in his desk chair and started typing up the notes he took during Hansol’s physical, which had been just before Joshua’s.</p>
<p>The doctor wasn’t fully concentrating, though. Joshua hadn’t left yet. He hadn’t even moved. It was like he was going to say something. Or waiting for Seokmin to tell him what he wanted to hear.</p>
<p>Joshua left after a few moments, and as soon as the door shut, Seokmin stopped typing. It was hurting him, and more than likely hurting Joshua, for him to keep pushing him away like this. But he didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>He knew that Seungcheol had waited until Jeonghan was a suitable age before they had started dating, but they were much closer in age and they had grown up together. There was an eight-year age gap between him and Joshua. It didn’t matter how much either man wanted the other. Their relationship wouldn’t work.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeonghan sends his men out on their first mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeonghan groaned and let his head rest on his desk. Well, it had been his father’s desk, but now it was Jeonghan’s, as were all of the responsibilities that came with it. He had almost caught up with the work his father had left behind, but there was one big thing left on his father’s agenda. There were some warehouses on the docks at Incheon that one of his father’s rivals was using to store and ship drugs. There was nothing wrong with their operation, but it was a big source of money for the other gang, and they were against his gang, so something had to be done. But there were several warehouses there, and in order for the operation to be safe, they would all have to be scouted out, which meant Seungcheol and their men would have to be away for a few days.</p>
<p>With a sigh, the carrier played with his engagement ring. Ever since his birthday, he and Seungcheol had barely had time to spend together. Running a gang was much harder than Jeonghan thought it would be. His dad had made it look so easy. But now it was taking time away from him that could be spent with Seungcheol. But even if Jeonghan wasn’t busy, his fiancée was with training. He knew he was being whiny, but it wasn’t fair. Jeonghan just wanted to be with Seungcheol.</p>
<p>As if on cue, his fiancée came into the office, a tired but gummy smile on his face. ‘Hey, angel.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan just whimpered, making grabby hands.</p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled and moved towards the desk. He walked around it and easily lifted his carrier into his arms. He sat down, then placed Jeonghan in his lap, their chests pressed together, and with a sound akin to a purr, Jeonghan tucked his head under Seungcheol’s chin.</p>
<p>‘Is that better, baby?’</p>
<p>The carrier hummed in the affirmative and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol. ‘Just want to be with you.’</p>
<p>The breeder smoothed his hands up and down Jeonghan’s back. ‘I know. Things are busy at the moment. But as soon as we’re back, let’s schedule a day off together.’</p>
<p>‘Too far away. Want you <em>now</em>.’ Jeonghan rolled his hips against Seungcheol’s and the breeder groaned and held his fiancée tighter. He could feel himself growing hard in his sweatpants, and it didn’t help that Jeonghan was wearing just his boxers and an oversized jumper.</p>
<p>‘Baby, I want you, too, but we can’t. we have a meeting in ten minutes. As soon as I’m back, yeah?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded and looked up at Seungcheol. ‘Kiss me?’</p>
<p>‘Of course, angel.’ They started to kiss, tongues sliding into each other’s mouths. Seungcheol’s large hands cupped Jeonghan’s ass, and the carrier’s hands were all over Seungcheol’s face and arms. Light pants filled the room, but when Jeonghan started to roll his hips into Seungcheol’s again, the breeder reluctantly pulled away. ‘Sorry, baby. Not enough time, I promise that as soon as I’m back, I won’t leave our bed for twenty-four hours.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled. ‘I’ll hold you to that.’</p>
<p>With one last kiss, Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan off him and placed him back down in the chair, then he left his fiancée’s office and went further down the hall to where Seokmin’s medical office was.</p>
<p>He knocked on the door and Seokmin shouted for him to come in.</p>
<p>Seungcheol opened the door and smiled at the doctor. ‘Hey. I’m here to get the medical supplies for the operation.’</p>
<p>The doctor smiled and got up from his chair. ‘Let me just finish packing it up.’ There was a big first aid kit open on the desk and the doctor pulled open the drawer with bandages and plasters in it. ‘Can I ask you a question?’</p>
<p>‘Go ahead,’ Seungcheol said. He didn’t know the doctor very well, but he liked Seokmin.</p>
<p>‘What do you think I should do about Joshua?’ Seokmin asked, packing the bandages in the bag.</p>
<p>‘That’s a bit vague.’</p>
<p>‘I mean…’ Seokmin sighed. ‘Okay. I know you and Jeonghan grew up together, but when you fell in love with him, you were working for his family to protect him. Was it hard to be with him?’</p>
<p>‘We were worried about what his parents would think, but other than that, not really.’</p>
<p>‘What about morally?’</p>
<p>Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. ‘What do you mean by that?’</p>
<p>Seokmin sighed and sat back down. ‘You’re older than him, and you were hired to protect him. You were in a position of power over him. Did it not feel like you were taking advantage of him?’</p>
<p>Seungcheol sighed. ‘A little, but we waited a while until we got together. The age was a bit of a concern. I take it you’re asking because you have feelings for Joshua.’</p>
<p>Seokmin nodded. ‘I have for a while now, but his father was always around and he was underage. But I feel if I start dating him now, it’s going to seem like I’m doing it just to have sex with him the moment he turns eighteen. But… I think I’m falling in love with him.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Joshua loves you. Just go for it. If any of us think you’re taking advantage of him, we’d tell you.’</p>
<p>‘Even though I’m twenty-four?’</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded. ‘It’ll be fine. Bring that first aid kit to the parlour when you’re done.’ He left the room and went downstairs and headed towards the parlour. Ten duffel bags were piled outside, which contained a mixture of clothes, food, and weapons for the operation.</p>
<p>He went into the parlour and all of the men, apart from Hansol and Seungkwan who were staying behind to protect Jeonghan, were lined up in front of where Jeonghan was sat on his throne. Seungcheol went to sit beside his carrier, then Jeonghan began.</p>
<p>‘Okay, so you’re going to be away for three days, but it can be extended if you’re not finished by then. There are ten warehouses, but only one is being used by the gang. Your job is to find the warehouse and burn it down. Try not to kill anyone and make it messy, but if you have to, then take out whoever you need. Joshua, Soonyoung, and Minghao will be going with you. I’m not expecting their skillsets to be needed, but it won’t hurt to have them to help out. Stay safe everyone.’</p>
<p>All of the men bowed and left the parlour, going to grab the duffel bags outside, and Seungcheol went to follow, but Jeonghan cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘Forget something, Choi?’</p>
<p>With a gummy smile, Seungcheol walked back over to Jeonghan, who was still lounging in his throne. ‘Of course not, angel.’</p>
<p>When he got close enough, Jeonghan grabbed his t-shirt and yanked him down and kissed his fiancée until they pulled away, both panting and lips pink and wet.</p>
<p>‘As soon as you get back,’ Jeonghan said, ‘I want you in our bed, Cheolie-ah.’</p>
<p>‘Nothing will be able to stop me, baby.’ Seungcheol reached between them and put one of his hands up the loose boxer shorts Jeonghan was wearing and gently slipped the tip of one of his fingers inside his fiancée’s pussy. ‘Just don’t start without me.’ He crooked his finger slightly and Jeonghan whimpered.</p>
<p>‘… you’re a bastard,’ the carrier whispered.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled. ‘I know you don’t mean that.’ He turned his head, glancing at the parlour door. It was open a little, and he could hear his men outside in the hall. He would have to make this quick. The breeder took his finger out of Jeonghan and the carrier whimpered.</p>
<p>‘You’re just going to leave me here like this?’</p>
<p>‘Hips up,’ Seungcheol said and Jeonghan smirked.</p>
<p>He did as his fiancée said and Seungcheol quickly slipped his boxers off and let them fall to the floor, then he inserted his finger back inside Jeonghan.</p>
<p>The carrier sighed, as if the feeling of it comforted him. He’d only had Seungcheol once, and he was desperate to be this close with him again. This would be enough to tide him over until his breeder came back, though.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirked at Jeonghan’s reaction. ‘Good, baby?’</p>
<p>‘Yeah… your fingers are so big. Would rather have your cock.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah? We don’t have time for that. But I can do something else.’ Seungcheol knelt down then and hooked Jeonghan’s lithe legs over his shoulders. He inserted another finger in his fiancée’s pussy and spread them apart, then he leant forwards and slipped his tongue inside Jeonghan.</p>
<p>The carrier cried out and gripped Seungcheol’s hair. ‘Seungcheol!’ He couldn’t help but move his hips, almost grinding against his fiancée’s face. It felt so good. He couldn’t describe it. Seungcheol’s fingers alone felt amazing, and his cock was something different altogether, but his tongue? Jeonghan could get addicted to this.</p>
<p>Seungcheol just smirked and pumped his fingers in and out a little as he continued to eat out Jeonghan’s pussy. He’d had a taste of it last time, but he had just licked it from his fingers then. Tasting it like this, straight from the source, was amazing, and the taste and scent of Jeonghan overwhelmed Seungcheol.</p>
<p>He pulled away, still pumping his fingers in and out, and looked up at Jeonghan. His eyes were closed, his mouth open as his moans tripped out in time with Seungcheol’s fingers.</p>
<p>‘Better than my cock?’ the breeder asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>‘Ah… no. L-love your cock. But that was so good.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t worry, baby. My cock loves your pussy, too. It’ll be in there the moment I get back.’</p>
<p>‘G-good. Always want it.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled. ‘I know you do, baby. Are you close?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded and rolled his hips into Seungcheol’s fingers. ‘Y-yeah. Fuck. Feels so good.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol added another finger and curled them all inside Jeonghan, and the carrier cried out then, squirting his release onto Seungcheol’s hand.</p>
<p>‘There you go. So good for me, my angel.’ He pulled his fingers out and sucked one of them, tasting Jeonghan once more, and the carrier watched him, eyes still full of lust.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirked and pulled his finger out of his mouth, then held his hand up towards Jeonghan’s face. ‘Are you going to be my filthy baby and clean up your mess for me?’</p>
<p>Without any hesitation, Jeonghan leant forwards and took Seungcheol’s fingers into his mouth, sucking away his release, and the breeder moaned at the sight.</p>
<p>‘So dirty, angel.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan released his fingers and relaxed back in his throne, letting Seungcheol slip his boxers back onto him.</p>
<p>‘Enjoy that?’ the breeder asked.</p>
<p>The carrier nodded. ‘What about you?’</p>
<p>‘I’ll be fine. But I’ll be thinking of you.’ He leant forwards and kissed his fiancée and Jeonghan smiled into it.</p>
<p>‘You better be,’ the younger man said when Seungcheol pulled away. ‘But please stay safe, yeah? I know you’re going to be in charge out there, and you have a duty to take care of everyone else, but I don’t want you to die.’ Tears filled Jeonghan’s eyes and Seungcheol frowned and kissed the tip of the carrier’s nose.</p>
<p>‘I’m not going to die, baby. This is a low risk operation. We’ve done our surveillance. We’re not expecting anyone to be in that area. I’ll be fine. And if anyone shows up, I’ll sort them out. No one or nothing is stopping me from coming home to you.’</p>
<p>They kissed again and Jeonghan pulled away, shaking a little. What was wrong with him? He never acted like this. ‘I love you, Cheolie-ah.’</p>
<p>‘I love you, too, angel. I’ll see you in a couple of days.’</p>
<p>They shared one last kiss, then Seungcheol left the parlour, and when Jeonghan heard the doors to the mansion close, he burst into tears. What was happening to him? Of course, he didn’t want Seungcheol to get hurt, but he knew this was a very low risk operation. He shouldn’t be crying about it. He never cried about things like this.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>The morning after Seungcheol’s departure, Jeonghan wasn’t feeling much better. He was still sad, but something didn’t feel quite right. He couldn’t put his finger on it. Was it worry for Seungcheol being in danger? Perhaps. But he felt it was something more.</p>
<p>He sighed, and Hansol and Seungkwan looked over at him.</p>
<p>‘Are you okay, Jeonghan-nim?’ Hansol asked.</p>
<p>‘Yeah. Just missing Seungcheol,’ Jeonghan replied. The three of them were sat in the group dining room together. The carrier did have his own private dining room for just him and Seungcheol to eat in, but his breeder wasn’t here, so he came downstairs to eat breakfast with Seungkwan and Hansol.</p>
<p>Seungkwan smiled. ‘I think you’re really cute together. And it’s really sweet how he’s been protecting you for all of these years.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan returned Seungkwan’s smile. ‘What about you? Do you have anyone?’</p>
<p>The younger carrier shook his head. ‘I guess I was concentrating so much on getting out of my current situation that I didn’t have time for that.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded. What Seungkwan had been through didn’t sound like it had been the greatest situation for romance to blossom in. ‘What about you, Hansol?’</p>
<p>The breeder blushed. ‘Ah, well, there is someone, but she’s still seventeen, so I don’t really know what to do about it. Besides, she’s in Seoul, and we’re not. So, I guess I should just forget about her.’</p>
<p>‘No, no,’ Jeonghan said. ‘Keep in contact with her. Go and see her. Or invite her here. This is your home now, too, and I want you to feel welcome here. I trust your judgement enough to know you wouldn’t ever bring back someone who was a threat to everyone’s safety. Is she?’</p>
<p>Hansol shook his head. ‘No. No way. She’s just a high school student. That’s where we met. At school. She’s really nice.’</p>
<p>The gang leader smiled. ‘Then invite her for dinner, or go and see her whenever you like, as long as it doesn’t clash with any operations. I want you all to be happy.’ Jeonghan had never really spoken to his father about the inner workings of the gang, as in how he treated his men. He knew that one of them had been killed after he had escaped as a child, when he found Seungcheol, and he’d always felt bad about that, and Jeonghan guessed he would have to punish these men the same way if they stepped too far out of line so the others wouldn’t follow suit. But for now, he wanted his men to be happy. Surely if he could be a good boss, they would enjoy working for him and do whatever he said. The way he could manipulate people with the way he spoke worked for small jobs, but for the things he may require his men to do, his words alone wouldn’t be enough. He needed their complete loyalty.</p>
<p>‘I will. Thank you, Jeonghan-nim,’ Hansol said with a smile.</p>
<p>He and Seungkwan returned to eating, but Jeonghan just stared disapprovingly at the food before him. There was nothing wrong with it. It was eggs and bacon. He had eaten this a thousand times before from the same cook. But the smell alone was making him nauseous. What was going on? First, the crying about Seungcheol leaving, and now he couldn’t stand the smell of food he liked.</p>
<p>Jeonghan pushed his plate away and stood up, and his two men looked over at him.</p>
<p>‘Is everything okay, Jeonghan-nim?’ Seungkwan asked.</p>
<p>‘You’ve hardly eaten anything,’ Hansol added.</p>
<p>‘I don’t feel well. I’m going to go and see Seokmin.’ He left the room then and went upstairs, knocking on the door to the doctor’s office when he reached it.</p>
<p>‘Come in,’ Seokmin said, and Jeonghan did, the doctor giving him a kind smile. ‘Is everything okay?’</p>
<p>‘No, I don’t feel well.’</p>
<p>Seokmin frowned. ‘What are your symptoms?’</p>
<p>‘Well… tell me if I’m being stupid, but my hormones feel all over the place. I’m just so sad that Seungcheol is gone.’</p>
<p>‘In all fairness, you and he have been practically joined at the hip for the past decade. This is the first time he’s going away for a length of time, and it’s not as if he’s going on holiday. He’s doing an operation that has the potential for danger.’</p>
<p>‘I know, but it’s not <em>that </em>dangerous. I shouldn’t be crying about it. Plus, just now, I couldn’t eat my breakfast. The smell made me feel sick.’</p>
<p>Seokmin hummed. ‘Okay, the crying makes more sense then.’ He stood up, and from the cupboards above his desk, he took out an unopened pregnancy test. ‘Have you and Seungcheol had unprotected sex?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan blushed. He wasn’t shy about sex, but he didn’t ever think he’d be talking about it with Seokmin of all people. ‘Yes. But only once.’</p>
<p>‘It only takes once.’ He handed the box to Jeonghan. ‘Go and do this. The instructions are on the back. The first test should give us a good indication, but if it comes back positive, it might be a false positive. We’ll do a couple more throughout the day, see what they say.’</p>
<p>‘Alright. Thanks, doctor.’</p>
<p>‘You’re welcome.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan left the room and Seokmin sighed. He wanted what Seungcheol and Jeonghan had with Joshua so badly. He loved the boy so much, and just imagining him pregnant with his child… Seokmin shook his head. That was dangerous territory. He shouldn’t go there. Joshua getting pregnant wouldn’t be good for his line of work. It was okay for Jeonghan. His role was to stay here, lead, and arrange operations. He didn’t have to put himself in harms way the way Joshua did. Even now, on a minor operation, the doctor was worried about him. Seokmin knew he would be okay. He was good at his job, but that didn’t change how he felt, especially when he had delivered the medical supplies yesterday.</p>
<p>
  <em>When he finished packing the medical essentials that might be required, he zipped up the bag and went downstairs. Jihoon, Soonyoung, Minghao, Jun, and Joshua were all stood in the hall outside the parlour, grabbing the duffel bags piled outside.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Hey,’ Seokmin said, approaching Joshua. ‘I have the medical supplies.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Joshua smiled and took them from him. ‘Thank you.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seokmin didn’t go, though. All he had to do was deliver the medical supplies, but he wanted to say something. This was Joshua’s first mission, and the doctor was worried.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The others seemed to sense the awkward silence between them and Soonyoung took the bags Joshua was holding off him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We’ll be in the cars, Josh,’ Jun said, then he and the other three left the mansion, but Joshua didn’t take his eyes off Seokmin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Was there something else?’ Joshua asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seokmin bit his lip. ‘Just… take care of yourself, yeah?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The carrier smiled. ‘It’s low risk. I’ll be fine. Thank you for caring, though.’ Joshua walked towards him, then kissed Seokmin on the cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The doctor blushed, his heartbeat speeding up, but the moment was broken when a loud moan came out of the parlour.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Seungcheol!’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Joshua snickered. ‘Those two… anyway, I need to go and get in the car. I’ll see you soon.’ The carrier winked at Seokmin, then he walked away from him, swaying his hips as he went.</em>
</p>
<p>Joshua hadn’t been in the least bit worried, but that didn’t mean Seokmin wasn’t. He could only hope that Joshua was as competent as he seemed to be, and the operation was as low risk as he believed it to be, too. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to Joshua.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Jeonghan paced back and forth in his and Seungcheol’s lounge. He had followed the instructions on the back of the box, then he’d left the test on the bathroom counter and set a timer on his phone. It had gone off ten minutes ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to look at it. What if he really was pregnant? He was kind of scared. He knew he had asked for this, and well before he turned eighteen, he had wanted to be a parent. It was normal for carriers of his age to want that. But with Seungcheol away right now, and with the kind of job he had… Jeonghan felt scared. What if something happened to him while out on an operation? He didn’t want to bring up a child alone.</p>
<p>He placed his hand on his flat tummy then, imagining that a child might be growing inside of him, and he couldn’t help but smile. He was scared, but to think there was a possibility that he and Seungcheol had made a child together out of love… he was beyond happy. They would work it all out when Seungcheol got back.</p>
<p>He went into the bathroom and checked the test, then he ran back to Seokmin’s office and got two more. He drank as much water as he could, then took the next test, and then the other, but it didn’t matter. They all showed the same result.</p>
<p>All three of the tests were positive.</p>
<p>Jeonghan was pregnant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungcheol goes home to Jeonghan.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol swapped with Jun, the older breeder now keeping watch at the mouth of the alleyway the team were hiding down, waiting for the area at the docks where the warehouses were to clear of civilians. They had checked all but one of the warehouses, which they were doing tonight, so as soon as they had checked and torched it, they could go home. Seungcheol felt himself smiling. Home meant Jeonghan, and Jeonghan made him the happiest. And after this mission, they would finally get to spend some time with each other. Ever since they had got engaged and taken over the gang, the only time they had spent with each other was when they fell into bed together at night, too exhausted to even kiss.</p>
<p>Joshua saw the smile on the breeder’s face. ‘Thinking about Jeonghan?’ They were both leant against the walls of the alleyway opposite each other, and apart from Jun, everyone else was perched on bins, eating kimbap bought from the convivence store.</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded. ‘I always am.’</p>
<p>Joshua chuckled. ‘I’m glad Jeonghan has you.’</p>
<p>The breeder felt as if there was some subtext there about Seokmin, but he said nothing. He didn’t want to accidentally say anything about what the doctor had told him just before they’d left.</p>
<p>‘Thank you,’ Seungcheol said.</p>
<p>‘Do you think you’ll have children soon?’</p>
<p>The breeder laughed. ‘I don’t know. Maybe. I hope so.’</p>
<p>‘Jeonghan always talked about having children with you.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled fondly. He hadn’t been sure growing up if he wanted children. His parents had abandoned him, sold him, and his early parental figures had been training him to rape carriers. His next role models, Jeonghan’s parents, hadn’t necessarily treated him like a son, but they were kind and caring and had raised Jeonghan well. If the carrier did end up pregnant, Seungcheol would be ready to be a dad.</p>
<p>Jun strolled back down the alleyway. ‘It’s clear.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol checked that his sidearm was in his pocket, and from his other pocket, he took a balaclava out and pulled it over his head. The rest of the men followed suit, except Minghao, who grabbed a small bag that held the materials to start the fire.</p>
<p>‘Ready?’ Seungcheol asked, and once everyone nodded, they snuck out of the alley and darted across the quiet road to the final warehouse.</p>
<p>They crept around the warehouse’s perimeter, and once they were certain the other gang didn’t have anyone patrolling or guarding it, they approached the entrance to it.</p>
<p>Jihoon grabbed a set of bolt cutters from Minghao’s bag and snapped the chain connecting the door handles together. It fell away, and Seungcheol and Jun positioned themselves in front of the door, guns out and pointed forward, then Joshua and Soonyoung stood behind them, torches on and pointed at the doors, and Jihoon and Minghao pulled open the warehouse’s double doors.</p>
<p>The bright torches showed that no one was in the warehouse, so Seungcheol and Jun lowered their guns but still kept them out. All six of them stepped inside the warehouse, Joshua and Soonyoung shining their torches inside. There were loads and loads of tables, all filled with drugs in varying states of packaging. This was the warehouse.</p>
<p>‘Take a quick look around,’ Seungcheol said. ‘Make sure no important documents are lying around, then we’ll torch the place.’</p>
<p>The others nodded, splitting into two groups; Seungcheol, Joshua, Minghao going one way, Jun, Jihoon, and Soonyoung the other.</p>
<p>Soonyoung led the way, seeing nothing out of sorts, and skipped forward, torch bouncing.</p>
<p>‘Oi, stop,’ Jihoon hissed from behind him but Soonyoung didn’t listen. He kept going, barely looking where he was walking, and his ankle came into contact with something sharp. He’d built up too much momentum and he couldn’t stop himself, but someone grabbed a handful of his t-shirt and yanked him back. Soonyoung fell backwards onto the warehouse floor in time to watch as a blade fell from the ceiling right over the spot he had been stood at, on top of the sharp tripwire. He would have been killed instantly.</p>
<p>‘I told you to be careful,’ Jihoon said, and Soonyoung looked up, seeing the small breeder stood over him. Even though Jihoon was wearing a balaclava, the power of a breeder exuded from him and Soonyoung found himself blushing.</p>
<p>‘I- t-thank you.’ Soonyoung wasn’t usually one to be stunned into silence, but he found that he was right now. He and Jihoon hadn’t spoken a lot since they had met. The breeder was a man of few words, but he seemed nice, in his own gruff way.</p>
<p>Jihoon helped the carrier to stand up, then they carried on through the warehouse, and apart from a couple more booby traps, they found nothing of note.</p>
<p>They took the fire accelerant from Minghao’s bag and spread it everywhere, then once they’d all left, Seungcheol lit a few matches and threw them into the warehouse. It was time to go home and be with his Jeonghan.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As soon as their cars pulled up at the Yoon Mansion, Seungcheol was the first one out. He knew he had to be checked over by Seokmin before he could see Jeonghan, but he was going to be first in line. He didn’t want to be without his fiancée for much longer.</p>
<p>He bounded up the white stone steps of the mansion, and Seokmin was stood by the front door, just in front of the parlour, and smiled at Seungcheol.</p>
<p>‘Go and see Jeonghan.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol frowned. ‘I’m not complaining, but don’t you need to check me over first?’</p>
<p>‘You don’t look like you’re injured, so I’ll do it in the morning. Just go and see Jeonghan.’</p>
<p>A big smile split over Seungcheol’s face and he jogged through the opulent mansion, up the stairs, and down to their shared quarters. They still had the rooms they had grown up in, but now Seungcheol’s was empty and they shared Jeonghan’s more than big enough bedroom.</p>
<p>He ran through their private lounge and thrust open the door to their bedroom, and Jeonghan was sat on the edge of the bed, only wearing a light pink silk robe that was loosely tied at his waist.</p>
<p>‘Cheolie-ah,’ Jeonghan said with a smile.</p>
<p>‘Angel,’ Seungcheol said, rushing towards his fiancée and gathering him into his arms. ‘God, I missed you,’ he murmured into Jeonghan’s dark hair.</p>
<p>The gang leader cooed and pressed a kiss to Seungcheol’s throat. ‘Me, too. All alone in this bed every night…’</p>
<p>The breeder growled and Jeonghan giggled. ‘I felt so empty.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol’s hands drifted down to Jeonghan’s hips and thrust against him, feeling himself getting hard already. ‘Want to fill you up.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan just hummed and his hands went to Seungcheol’s belt. He undid it, then pulled it out the loops and let it drop to the floor. He went for Seungcheol’s tight black top then, spending a moment to trace his fingers over the breeder’s prominent muscles, then he lifted it over Seungcheol’s head and let that drop to the floor, too.</p>
<p>‘Shoes and pants off,’ Jeonghan said, pressing kisses to his fiancée’s chest and Seungcheol did as he was told, but his angel made no other move apart from his kisses.</p>
<p>‘Baby,’ the breeder said, ‘as nice as this feels, I told you my cock would be in your pussy the moment I got back.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled, remembering that conversation. ‘I know. Let’s have a bath.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol frowned but went along with it. Jeonghan could be a little odd sometimes. He picked his baby up in his arms, him in just his underwear, Jeonghan in his robe, but it had slipped down his shoulders, revealing his chest, and his legs were wrapped around Seungcheol’s hips, so the robe was riding up. Even so, he still looked amazing.</p>
<p>He left their bedroom and went out into the lounge, and then into their bathroom. The bath was already drawn, steam lightly rising from it, and there were some candles lit on the counter by the sink.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled and kissed Jeonghan on the cheek. ‘Thank you for setting this up for me, baby.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan giggled and jumped out of Seungcheol’s arms. ‘You’re welcome.’</p>
<p>The breeder just took a moment to look at his angel then. His dark hair had already started to go fluffy from the steam that had built up in the bathroom, and the robe was hanging low now, the tie barely holding it together, showing his small erect carrier cock and the way his slick shined on his thighs. He looked wrecked already.</p>
<p>Jeonghan smirked at the way Seungcheol was looking at him and let the robe slip away from his body. He stepped out of it, then slipped his hands into Seungcheol’s underwear and pulled them down, revealing the breeder’s hard cock, and Jeonghan stared down at it.</p>
<p>‘You want it in you?’ Seungcheol whispered, nudging it against his fiancée’s hip. ‘Want me to fill you up?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan hummed and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand. ‘Let’s relax in the bath first.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol tried not to sigh and let Jeonghan lead him to the large white tub. They both got in, Jeonghan sat between Seungcheol’s legs and leant against his chest, and the older man groaned as the hot water helped to relax his muscles. It was probably for the best he had a bath first before anything else.</p>
<p>‘Did it go okay?’ Jeonghan asked, tracing patterns onto Seungcheol’s thigh.</p>
<p>‘Yeah. Just wished we’d been quicker, so I’d been home sooner.’</p>
<p>The carrier smiled and turned his head, kissing Seungcheol’s cheek. ‘Me, too. Because I have something to tell you.’</p>
<p>‘Oh?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan turned around in Seungcheol’s arms, a big smile on his face. ‘I’m pregnant.’</p>
<p>The breeder just stared at Jeonghan for a moment, then he smiled, too. ‘Seriously?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded.</p>
<p>‘But… we only had sex once.’</p>
<p>The carrier laughed. ‘It only takes once.’ Jeonghan’s hands went back to Seungcheol’s cock and started to stroke it. ‘Your cock’s so big, though. You got so far in me. It’s no wonder you knocked me up.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol growled and his hands dived under the water then, inserting two fingers inside Jeonghan. Knowing he had got his fiancée pregnant after only one round of sex was turning him on, and Jeonghan gasped.</p>
<p>‘Good, angel?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan whimpered, his hand stuttering on Seungcheol’s cock.</p>
<p>With a smirk, Seungcheol pulled his fingers out, then lifted Jeonghan to sit on the side of the bath. The carrier almost immediately spread his legs and Seungcheol inserted his fingers back in, able to spread them already because of how wet Jeonghan already was.</p>
<p>‘You’re so pretty stuffed full of my fingers,’ Seungcheol said. ‘You’ll look even prettier when you get your baby bump.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan whimpered and spread his legs further. ‘Do you have a pregnancy kink, Cheolie-ah?’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘I don’t know. I think I might have a Jeonghan-kink. Whatever you do, it seems to turn me on.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan laughed, but it turned into a gasp when Seungcheol inserted a third finger. ‘Cheol…’</p>
<p>‘Good?’</p>
<p>The carrier rolled his hips. ‘You know it is. But you better fuck me this time and not leave.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol laughed. ‘I’m not leaving your side until you’ve got at least three loads in you. It’s not like I can get you pregnant again.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan moaned at the thought. ‘W-wish you could.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol pulled his fingers out of Jeonghan, then he positioned himself back in the bath. ‘Do you want to ride me this time?’</p>
<p>The younger man whimpered and slid back into the bath, positioning himself over Seungcheol’s cock, but Jeonghan’s face showed apprehension.</p>
<p>‘It’s alright, baby. Just go slow. I know this is your first time doing this. It’ll be okay.’ Seungcheol brought his hands out of the water and they placed themselves securely on Jeonghan’s hips. ‘You move, but I’ll set the pace, okay?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay.’</p>
<p>‘Sit down on my cock, angel.’</p>
<p>The gang leader did as he was told, his plump bottom lip caught between his teeth as he slowly let Seungcheol’s cock fill him up. It felt like it had been so long since the first time they had done this, but Seungcheol’s cock was as big as ever, and in this position, it felt even bigger. He could feel every inch and vein of his fiancée’s cock as it entered him, and Jeonghan let out little whimpers as he let it stretch him out all over again.</p>
<p>Seungcheol kept a good grip on Jeonghan’s hips, slowly guiding his angel down his length, but it was hard not to just start thrusting. Jeonghan was so deliciously tight: it truly had been too long since they had fucked that first time. But he had to be careful. He never wanted to hurt his fiancée, and now he was pregnant, he had to be even more careful. But surely it wouldn’t matter as much until he was showing, right?</p>
<p>‘Just like that, baby. You’re taking me so well,’ Seungcheol said, and Jeonghan moved down the last few inches, now sat on the breeder’s lap, his cock inside him.</p>
<p>Jeonghan couldn’t help but whimper, wriggling his hips. ‘You feel so good, Cheolie-ah.’</p>
<p>‘Yeah?’</p>
<p>The carrier could only nod, getting too overwhelmed to say much more. He rose his hips up a little and slammed back down, both men moaning, and Seungcheol dug his fingers into Jeonghan’s hips.</p>
<p>‘You doing okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan shook his head, dark hair getting fluffier by the second. ‘N-no. Feels amazing.’ He rose his hips up and down again, water spilling over the side of the bath, but neither man noticed.</p>
<p>‘Fuck, baby…’ Seungcheol muttered. Jeonghan was so wet and tight around him. He needed more and he needed it now. ‘Can I just move you up and down my cock? Fuck, I just need to use your pussy. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded with a whimper, and not even a moment later, Seungcheol was lifting the carrier up and down, impaling him over and over again on his cock. The breeder’s moans echoed in the room, and Jeonghan’s whimpers followed. There would be bruises on his hips in the morning, but the carrier didn’t care. This is what he wanted.</p>
<p>‘Yeah, take it,’ Seungcheol bit out, staring at the obscene stretch of Jeonghan’s pussy around the thick girth of his cock is he moved in and out.</p>
<p>‘Don’t stop,’ was Jeonghan’s reply and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smirk.</p>
<p>‘I couldn’t even if I wanted to, angel. It’s so good like this. You look so pretty bouncing up and down on my cock. And fuck, in a few months, your milk will come in and your little tits will fill up.’ Seungcheol moaned at the thought. He had forgotten about that. He couldn’t wait to see his little carrier wandering around the mansion in cute little bras, tits bouncing when they fucked like this.</p>
<p>Jeonghan moaned and placed his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders, helping with the pace. ‘I can’t wait. And I want you to get my pregnant after this one. And after the next. And the next. I just want you to keep me knocked up.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol moaned again, feeling his balls tighten. Just imagining Jeonghan being almost permanently pregnant for the next few years was enough to almost make him come.</p>
<p>‘Baby… I’m going to come.’</p>
<p>‘In me,’ Jeonghan said, breathless. ‘Breed me.’</p>
<p>‘Want me to knock you up again?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded. They both knew that couldn’t actually happen, but it was enough to make Seungcheol come. He pulled Jeonghan down onto his lap, making him take every last drop of his cum, then Jeonghan came, too, crying out as he squirted. Seungcheol smirked. Of course, Jeonghan squirted. He did every time he got a dick in him.</p>
<p>They both sat in the bath, panting, but Jeonghan eventually fell forward onto Seungcheol’s chest, and the breeder wrapped his arms around him.</p>
<p>‘Do you mean what you said?’ Seungcheol murmured after a moment. ‘About always wanting to be pregnant?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded. ‘It’s the only thing I want to do. Make babies and use the gang to make sure we’ll all be safe.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled and kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head. How could his fiancée be so sweet with a cock still inside him? ‘For now, I’ll protect you both forever.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan hummed into his breeder’s neck, knowing how much Seungcheol meant those words. What had happened to Seungcheol as a child had been unforgivable, and he obviously wanted to make a difference when he became a dad, and that only made Jeonghan love him more.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Downstairs, everyone else had already been checked over, with Joshua being the last in line. Had he purposefully allowed everyone else to go in front of him so he could spend longer to flirt with his doctor? Yes. But Seokmin didn’t need to know that.</p>
<p>Joshua walked into the room, swaying his hips, and Seokmin smiled at him, his eyes pointedly ignoring Joshua’s hips. As it was, the doctor was trying his best not to blush. Joshua had kissed him on the cheek the last time they had seen each other. It shouldn’t be as big of a deal Seokmin was making it out to be. He’d kissed people before. He’d had sex before, too. But a seventeen-year-old boy kissing him on the cheek? Apparently, Seokmin couldn’t handle that. But he guessed it was different this time, because he was falling in love with Joshua. He hadn’t really had feelings for the previous people he’d been with.</p>
<p>‘Hi, hyung,’ Joshua said, returning the smile, and Seokmin couldn’t help but blush now. Joshua usually just called him doctor. Never hyung.</p>
<p>‘Hey. Sit on the bed for me.’</p>
<p>Joshua did as he was told. ‘Do I need to take off my shirt, hyung?’</p>
<p>Seokmin’s legs seem to falter as he walked over to his desk to grab his blood pressure cuff and stethoscope. ‘N-no. Unless you were hurt there?’</p>
<p>‘Unfortunately, no.’</p>
<p>The doctor turned around with narrowed eyes. ‘Unfortunately? You wanted to get hurt?’</p>
<p>Joshua smirked and leant back on his hands. ‘Only so you could examine me <em>thoroughly, </em>hyung.’</p>
<p>Seokmin tutted and wrapped the cuff around Joshua’s arm. ‘Don’t joke about that. I meant what I said. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.’</p>
<p>The smirk faded away from Joshua’s face. ‘Oh.’</p>
<p>‘Did you not think I was serious?’ Seokmin asked as he put the stethoscope in his ears and start pumping the cuff.</p>
<p>‘I… I don’t know. I just thought you saw me as some annoying boy.’</p>
<p>‘Well, you are pretty annoying. But I do care about you.’ Seokmin bit his lip, then he added, ‘a lot.’</p>
<p>Joshua didn’t know what to say. Seokmin… cared about him. The carrier smiled. ‘You do?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Of course.’ Seokmin took the cuff off and took his stethoscope off. ‘Everything seems fine, but let me know if you have any concerns within the next twenty-four hours.’</p>
<p>‘I care about you, too,’ Joshua said and Seokmin smiled at him, feeling his heartbeat start to speed up.</p>
<p>‘T-thank you,’ he said, unable to help but stutter.</p>
<p>Joshua reached for Seokmin’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. ‘You act really cool and confident, but you’re really just a nervous mess, aren’t you?’</p>
<p>‘I… I…’ Seokmin didn’t know what to say to that. How could a seventeen-year-old make him feel like this?</p>
<p>The carrier reached up and cupped Seokmin’s face. ‘I’m right, aren’t I?’</p>
<p>Joshua’s hand, despite all of the training he’d done, was soft, and so warm. Seokmin loved how it felt against his cheek. He went to lean into it, but as he did, he dropped the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope, and the noise of them clattering to the floor seemed to break the moment between them and Seokmin backed away. <em>Joshua was still seventeen</em>, he reminded himself. No matter how either of them felt, they would have to wait.</p>
<p>Seokmin backed off and sat down in his desk chair. ‘I’ll see you at breakfast in the morning.’</p>
<p>Joshua huffed but left the room, and as soon as the door shut, the doctor groaned and his head thumped down onto the desk. How was Joshua making him feel like this?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soonyoung makes a move on Jihoon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol couldn’t stop smiling as he gently traced Hangul characters onto Jeonghan’s tummy. It was the morning after he had found out his fiancée was pregnant and he couldn’t be happier. They’d gone to bed after their bath, skin wrinkled and tinged pink from the hot water, and curled under the sheets together to keep warm. The central heating had kicked in overnight, and they both woke up to a warm bedroom and jerked the sheets off, and now Seungcheol couldn’t stop touching Jeonghan. His fiancée had always been absolutely gorgeous, but he seemed more stunning now he was pregnant and more amazing for creating a life.</p><p>‘Will you stop smiling?’ the carrier asked.</p><p>‘Nope,’ Seungcheol said, then blew a raspberry onto Jeonghan’s still flat tummy.</p><p>‘Ew! Cheol!’</p><p>They both started laughing but then there was a knock at their bedroom door. Seungcheol brought the sheets back over them, and once Jeonghan was comfortably settled in his lap, the gang leader shouted, ‘come in!’</p><p>Joshua entered the room and sat down on the bed with a huff, not bothered by the state of undress of his two best friends. ‘He won’t talk to me.’</p><p>‘Seokmin?’ Seungcheol asked.</p><p>‘Yeah. Well, he will. But just… he won’t <em>respond</em> to my flirting because of my age. I’m eighteen in two weeks!’</p><p>‘He just wants to treat you right, Shua,’ Jeonghan said. ‘He doesn’t want to take advantage of you. That’s why Seungcheol waited as long as he did.’</p><p>‘But you two got together before you were eighteen.’</p><p>‘And I still feel kind of guilty,’ Seungcheol reminded Joshua. He loved Jeonghan with his whole heart, but he had been paid to take care of him and protect him, and even though his fiancée had assured him he wanted to be with him and that he wasn’t taking advantage of him, Seungcheol did still feel guilty sometimes. ‘Seokmin, assuming he wants to be with you, won’t want your relationship to start with him thinking that all the time.’</p><p>Joshua sighed. ‘Yeah. I know. It’s just hard when he brushes me off all the time.’</p><p>‘I know how you feel,’ Jeonghan said with a smile. ‘But it’ll get better. I promise.’</p><p>The younger carrier stared at Jeonghan with narrowed eyes. ‘And why are you all so happy and optimistic all of a sudden?’</p><p>Jeonghan giggled and turned his head so he was looking at Seungcheol. ‘Can we tell him?’</p><p>The breeder nodded. There was never any use in saying no to Jeonghan, and Joshua was his best friend. Nothing ever stayed a secret from him for long.</p><p>‘What’s going on?’</p><p>Jeonghan turned back to Joshua with a massive smile on his face. ‘I’m pregnant.’</p><p>Joshua squealed with excitement and only just managed to stop himself from jumping on Seungcheol and Jeonghan in a hug. ‘That’s amazing! When did you find out?’</p><p>‘The day after you left for the warehouses.’</p><p>Joshua couldn’t help but smile, but then he looked down at his own flat tummy with a frown. He wanted a baby, too. He knew he was still seventeen, but it was normal for carriers, even if they didn’t want to have children, to start to pine on instinct to get pregnant. With a sniff, he wrapped his arms around himself. Why wouldn’t Seokmin talk to him properly?</p><p>Jeonghan made a cooing noise and reached for his best friend. He’d heard about this happening, about carriers getting depressed when they perceived a breeder they liked to reject them. ‘It’s alright, Shua. He’s not rejecting you. He just wants to do things correctly with you. If he gets this wrong, he’s scared you’ll push him away. Here, close your eyes for a minute, Joshua.’</p><p>The younger carrier did as he was told and Seungcheol and Jeonghan got out of bed and quickly put some underwear on.</p><p>‘Is he going to be alright?’ Seungcheol whispered.</p><p>‘He will be, I just need some time with him. I know we said when you got back, we’d-’</p><p>Seungcheol smiled and cut his fiancée off with a kiss. ‘It’s fine. We’ve got time. Just be with Joshua, and I’ll make the three of us breakfast.’</p><p>Jeonghan hugged his boyfriend. ‘Thank you. You’re wonderful.’</p><p>‘I know,’ Seungcheol said with a smirk, and once he left the room, Jeonghan climbed back into bed and brought Joshua under the covers with him. They used to have sleepovers all the time and share this bed, but they hadn’t done it in months, but Jeonghan’s arms easily wound themselves around Joshua like it was second nature.</p><p>‘It going to be okay,’ the gang leader said, but Joshua just frowned.</p><p>‘Will it, though? What if he <em>does</em> reject me?’</p><p>‘Then I’ll fire him and you can fuck the next doctor I hire. Simple.’</p><p>Joshua couldn’t help but laugh. ‘But… I love Seokmin.’</p><p>‘I know. He just wants to be careful. As much as you don’t want him to reject you, like I said, he doesn’t want you to reject him either. I know our doctor is a good man with good intentions, but I get why he would think only asking you out when you turn eighteen would be like taking advantage of you. It would be like him only wanting to be with you because he wants sex.’</p><p>‘Well… what if that’s what I want on my birthday?’ Joshua asked, blushing a little. He and Jeonghan had always been fairly open and honest with each other, but they didn’t usually talk about sex.</p><p>Jeonghan smirked. ‘Is it?’</p><p>Joshua nodded. He’d been thinking about it for a while, and that’s what he wanted. It was in the instincts of a carrier to want that when they turned eighteen. It wasn’t strange.</p><p>‘Then I’m sure I can help with that.’</p><p>Joshua narrowed his eyes. ‘What do you mean by that?’</p><p>With a giggle, Jeonghan got out of bed, then grabbed Joshua’s hand and pulled him out, too, and led him over to his closet.</p><p>…</p><p>‘So….’ Seungkwan said as he rounded the corner of one of the bookcases in the library. It was a nice room with a lot of atmosphere, even if it was a little dark due to the wood-panelled walls and there being only one window in the room. It was largely unused, but Seungkwan knew Hansol liked to sit in here on the breaks from training to email his family. ‘What are you up to?’ he asked, trying to sound casual, but Hansol just looked up at Seungkwan with raised eyebrows.</p><p>‘Well, that sounds suspicious.’</p><p>Seungkwan laughed as he sat down opposite Hansol. They weren’t super close, but the carrier classed them as friends, and they’d sat together at the table in the library before. ‘I’m just curious.’</p><p>‘I was messaging my sister. I wasn’t going to say anything, because of your circumstances.’</p><p>Seungkwan just shrugged it off. It did hurt that his parents had sold him like Seungcheol’s had, but he was determined to make a good life for himself. ‘It’s fine. But what I really want to know is if you’ve messaged that girl from Seoul.’</p><p>Hansol blushed and closed the lid of his laptop. ‘A bit. Just to see how she is. If she’s keeping up with her schoolwork.’</p><p>‘If a breeder’s asked her out…’</p><p>Hansol bowed his head. ‘Don’t. I don’t want to imagine her with someone else.’</p><p>‘Then if it’s hurting you that much, don’t you think you should say something?’</p><p>The breeder sighed. ‘I guess. I want to. But I’m in a gang. I don’t want her getting hurt.’</p><p>‘She won’t. You said it yourself. You’re in a gang. You can protect her. We <em>all </em>can protect her.’</p><p>Hansol bit his lip. ‘But if I invite her over, Jeonghan-nim is always wandering around half-naked.’</p><p>Seungkwan rolled his eyes. ‘I’m sure we can get Seungcheol-nim to persuade him to put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for an afternoon. Go on, next excuse.’</p><p>‘What if she doesn’t like me?’</p><p>The carrier groaned. ‘Have you seen your face? Of course, she likes you. Now message her already!’</p><p>Hansol laughed, but opened his laptop back up, but just stared at the screen. ‘What do I say?’</p><p>Seungkwan shrugged. ‘Hey. I think you’re cute. What are you doing on Saturday?’</p><p>‘I’m not telling her she’s cute,’ Hansol said with a blush. That was far too embarrassing.</p><p>‘So, you don’t think she’s cute?’</p><p>‘Well, yeah, but you know.’</p><p>Seungkwan shook his head. ‘No? I don’t? If you like her, then make it clear. Carriers don’t like to be messed around.’</p><p>Hansol nodded, quickly typed out the message, then with bated breath, hit send. Then shrieked. ‘I can’t believe I actually did that.’</p><p>Seungkwan laughed as he rounded the table, checking Hansol had sent it. He had, and next to the message was her name and profile picture. ‘Lila,’ Seungkwan said. ‘She’s very pretty.’</p><p>‘Yeah,’ Hansol admitted with a blush.</p><p>‘Come on. You can take me out for a milkshake.’</p><p>Hansol closed the laptop lid again. ‘Why?’</p><p>‘To thank me for pushing you to ask her out, and so we can plan for your date.’</p><p>The breeder laughed as he grabbed his laptop and followed Seungkwan out of the library. He didn’t know what he would have expected when he joined the gang, but it seemed he would find a way to have fun if Seungkwan was going to be around.</p><p>…</p><p>Jihoon threw his arm over his eyes as he lay back on his bed. It had been a long day of training, and he was struggling to relax. If he had enough energy, he liked to write music as a hobby, but he wasn’t feeling it tonight, and his PlayStation wasn’t helping either.</p><p>His mind drifted to Soonyoung and Jihoon didn’t stop it. He’d been thinking a lot about him lately if he was being honest with himself. They’d joined the gang on the same day, and he was hard to miss with his bright pink hair and with how loud he was. But after what had happened last night at the final warehouse, he seemed quieter and more subdued when they travelled back, as well as today in training. On top of that, Jihoon had seen the looks he was throwing towards Jihoon, as well as the blush that would follow. The breeder had tried to brush it off, but even he had to admit that Soonyoung was hot. He would be great for stress relief right now. Not that he should think like that. His mum had raised him better.</p><p>There was a knock on the door then and Jihoon sat up with a groan. ‘Come in.’</p><p>The door opened and in came Soonyoung. He was freshly showered, his pink hair fluffy and still a little damp, and he was wearing a tight t-shirt and some sweatpants.</p><p>‘Hi,’ Jihoon said, hoping his voice didn’t give away what he’d been thinking about.</p><p>‘Hey,’ Soonyoung said as he shut the door and walked over to him.</p><p>‘Is everything alright? You looked a bit out of it today in training.’</p><p>Soonyoung let out a little laugh. ‘You noticed? I was just trying to think of a way to say thank you after you saved my life.’</p><p>Jihoon shrugged. ‘It’s fine, really. We’re in a gang together. We’re supposed to help each other.’</p><p>‘I know. But I didn’t want you to think I was ungrateful. And I think this will help you.’</p><p>‘Oh?’ Jihoon said.</p><p>Soonyoung giggled. ‘Yeah. You seem a bit stressed. Let me help.’ The carrier got down on his knees then and knelt between the breeder’s thighs.</p><p>‘A-ah, you don’t need to do t-that,’ Jihoon said, nervous. He’d dated a few people previously and he’d had sex with them, but he couldn’t imagine asking for something sexual as a way of someone saying thank you to him. He might have had the fantasy of using Soonyoung for stress relief, but he wouldn’t ever actually act on it.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, I want to. Unless you don’t want me to.’</p><p>‘Ah, no! I do!’ Jihoon winced as he admitted that. ‘I just don’t want to take advantage of you.’</p><p>Soonyoung laughed. ‘Don’t worry. You’re not. I’ve done this before.’ He was telling the truth. This wasn’t Soonyoung’s first time doing this. His family hadn’t had the money to protect him and his male carrier status, but they had been able to pay for him to be trained so he could protect himself. There had been a few kidnapping attempts when he was younger, but he had always bested them, and in the lead up to his eighteenth birthday, he had decided to lose his virginity as quickly as possible. That’s what they were all after, and the sooner he lost it, the better. So, on his eighteenth birthday, he let two breeders from his school, already eighteen, take him home and fuck him. He’d enjoyed it, but it had been obvious they had just wanted a quick fuck, and since then, Soonyoung had spent the next few months before he finished school letting at least ten more breeders from his class, and a few from the nearby university, fuck him. And again, he had found pleasure in it, but it was always over quick and with little regard for him. Jihoon, even though he was only a year older than Soonyoung, seemed like he wasn’t that inconsiderate. And his bumbling, despite seemingly be the strong and silent type, was cute.</p><p>Jihoon nodded. That made him feel a little bit better. ‘You’re sure about this?’</p><p>‘I’ve been thinking about it all day.’ Soonyoung placed one of his hands on Jihoon’s inner thigh, rubbing it back and forth. ‘Kind of just wanted to suck you off in the gym in front of everyone, to be honest.’</p><p>Jihoon hummed, feeling more in control now. He and Soonyoung hadn’t actually spoken that much, but if he was going to be offering blowjobs as a way of saying thank you, he should definitely talk to him more. And make sure no one else spoke to him so he didn’t offer it to the others. ‘Well? Aren’t you going to start?’</p><p>Soonyoung laughed and started to untie the string of Jihoon’s sweatpants. ‘Yes, sir.’</p><p>The name went straight to Jihoon’s cock, and as Soonyoung started to pull down the breeder’s trousers and boxers, Jihoon realised he was hard. He hadn’t noticed, but it had probably started right around thinking about using Soonyoung as stress relief. ‘I was hoping you’d come by,’ Jihoon said. ‘I thought you’d make a good stress relief toy.’</p><p>Soonyoung smirked. ‘I’ve been told that before.’ He finally got Jihoon’s underwear around his thighs, his sizeable cock now in front of him. With a smile, Soonyoung wrapped his hand around it and started to pump it slowly.</p><p>Jihoon groaned at the touch. It had been so long. ‘Oh?’ he managed to ask. ‘In what context?’</p><p>‘This university student had come into my high school to borrow some books after hours for something he was working on. It was my turn to clean the classroom and he saw me. He was really stressed, so I let him fuck me on my desk.’</p><p>Jihoon groaned again. ‘Fuck, Soon… how many times have you done this exactly?’</p><p>‘I might have lost count,’ he admitted with a smile. ‘But don’t worry, it was all consensual.’</p><p>‘When was your birthday?’ Jihoon asked as Soonyoung started to pump him faster.</p><p>‘Four months ago.’</p><p>Jihoon swore again. ‘You’ve only been doing it for four months and you’ve already lost count?’</p><p>Soonyoung giggled, now passing his thumb over the head of Jihoon’s cock with every upward stroke. ‘What can I say? I like sex. I think my favourite so far was my first time, though.’</p><p>‘Tell me,’ Jihoon asked, getting more breathless now. He didn’t know why he was getting so turned on by hearing about Soonyoung’s previous escapades. He usually didn’t like hearing about his partner’s relationship past since it made him feel jealous, but he didn’t feel that at all right now.</p><p>‘There were these two male breeders in my class. They’d turned eighteen a few days after the start of the school year and gradually fucked all the carriers in our class as they turned eighteen, but I could tell they were waiting for me to have my birthday because I was a male carrier. And I wanted them, too. So, at the end of the school day when it was my birthday, I walked straight up to them and asked them to walk me home. They did, and then I invited them in, and then they flipped a coin and the older one fucked me first while the other took my mouth, then they switched.’</p><p>It wasn’t uncommon for an entire class to end up having had sex with each other in their society which was so centred on it, but people didn’t usually talk about it in such a brazen way. And to think Soonyoung’s first time had been with two people, not just one, was doing things to Jihoon. He kind of wanted to see Soonyoung with other people, as long as he ultimately got to have him. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on before.</p><p>‘There we go,’ Soonyoung said with a smile as pre leaked out of Jihoon’s tip. He lapped it up, then sucked on the head, catching more as it came out.</p><p>‘Shit… Did you… did you like being fucked by both of them?’</p><p>Soonyoung nodded around the cock in his mouth, then he pulled off. ‘I haven’t had the chance to do it since, though. I did approach them a few weeks later after I’d slept with a few more people, but they wouldn’t do it. They’d got one of the female carriers in our class pregnant and didn’t know which one of them was the father, so they both decided to exclusively fuck her. She’s so lucky. No talking now. Let me suck you off.’</p><p>The younger carrier went down on him, managing to take him all on the first try, even though Jihoon’s cock entered his throat slightly, and Jihoon gripped the bedsheets as he moaned out. This was so good. He’d never had a blowjob like this before, and it was clear the Soonyoung had done this plenty of times with the way he bobbed up and down at a good pace, hollowing his cheeks out, running his tongue everywhere it would reach. He wasn’t going to last.</p><p>He gripped Soonyoung’s pink hair instead and fucked up into his mouth, but instead of pulling off, the carrier became more enthusiastic, and after a few more thrusts, Jihoon was coming, and he watched as Soonyoung’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed every last drop.</p><p>The carrier pulled off then, a satisfied smile on his face. ‘That was fun. Did you like it?’</p><p>Jihoon nodded. ‘Yeah. You’re amazing. Thank you. Here, let me…’ He trailed off as he saw that one of Soonyoung’s hands was covered in cum and the carrier giggled.</p><p>‘Don’t worry, I handled it. But thank you for thinking of me. Let me know if you want to do this again sometime.’</p><p>‘Er, yeah, I will.’</p><p>Jihoon watched as Soonyoung sauntered over to the door. He grabbed the handle and opened it, but then turned back to look at Jihoon. ‘I really am grateful for you saving me.’</p><p>The breeder smiled. ‘You’re welcome.’</p><p>Soonyoung flashed him a smile, then he was gone, and Jihoon let himself lie back down with a sigh. Out of all the things he expected today, that was not one of them. But he certainly wasn’t complaining.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Believe it or not, I didn't actually intend for that to come out as kinky as it did. I don't know how it happened</p><p>Come and say hi!</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Joshua's birthday.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seokmin tried to keep the pout off his face as he glanced around the dining room. Today was Joshua’s birthday, but the carrier had yet to show up to breakfast. Jun and Minghao were chatting over bowls of cereal, Soonyoung and Jihoon were flirting opposite them, and Hansol and Seungkwan were peering intently down at the breeder’s phone, seeming to be composing a text together. Joshua hadn’t shown up yet, and neither had Jeonghan nor Seungcheol, but he expected that of them. Breakfast was the only time they really got time alone with each other. But that didn’t explain Joshua’s absence.</p>
<p>With a sigh, Seokmin finished his food and returned to his office. He had really wanted to see Joshua today. And not to confess his feelings to him. It would be creepy to do it the moment he turned eighteen. But he had a present for him, and presents were a little pointless if they couldn’t be given on the actual birthday.</p>
<p>He got on with some paperwork, but after half an hour, he left his office and went to Jeonghan’s, hoping his boss and his fiancée were fully clothed by now.</p>
<p>‘Come in,’ Jeonghan shouted when he knocked, and to his relief, the gang leader was sat behind his desk, seemingly only wearing a large shirt of Seungcheol’s that covered most of him.</p>
<p>‘Is Seungcheol here?’ Seokmin asked as he entered.</p>
<p>‘No. He’s already in the gym. I can call him up here if you want.’</p>
<p>Seokmin shook his head. ‘Oh, no. Actually, I was looking for Joshua.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smirked. ‘Why?’</p>
<p>‘Well, it’s his birthday, and I have a present for him,’ he admitted with a blush.</p>
<p>The gang leader just giggled. ‘That’s sweet. But he’s out right now. I sent him out on a last-minute assassination. It’s a personal thing, so I just sent him on his own. But he’ll need checking over when he gets back, so he’ll go straight to you anyway.’</p>
<p>Seokmin frowned. ‘Surely it’s not safe to be sending him out.’</p>
<p>‘He’s trained most of his life to execute people. He’s got this.’</p>
<p>‘No. I don’t mean that. I mean… his birthday. I don’t want him getting raped or anything.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled. ‘I’m sure he’d appreciate the concern, but he’ll be fine. No one can tell he’s turned eighteen just by looking at him. And this job required stealth. He’s in all black with a balaclava on. No one will be able to tell if he’s a male breeder or a male carrier.’</p>
<p>The relief showed on Seokmin’s face. ‘Good.’</p>
<p>‘But I like I said, he’ll be going straight to you when he gets back, so you can check that he’s alright yourself.’</p>
<p>Seokmin blushed. ‘Yeah. What time will he be back?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan hummed and looked at the clock on his desk. ‘If it all goes well, and I’m sure it will, about four in the afternoon? You can check him over before dinner.’</p>
<p>The doctor smiled. ‘Good. I’ll be in my office then.’ He bowed and left the room, completely missing the smirk on Jeonghan’s face.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Seokmin kept glancing at the clock. It was now quarter past four and Joshua still wasn’t here. The doctor had been preoccupied all day, mainly doing paperwork and cleaning his equipment and ordering any supplies he was running low on, but his mind wasn’t all there. He just wanted to make sure Joshua was alright. Seokmin knew that Joshua was good at his job and that he didn’t really make mistakes, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t worried. Who wouldn’t be worried about someone they loved if they were an assassin?</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door then and Seokmin sighed. ‘Come in.’</p>
<p>The door swung open and Joshua sauntered in, belt lined with knives still slung around his hips. ‘Hi, hyung.’</p>
<p>‘Josh!’ Seokmin exclaimed as he stood up, but as he went to hug the younger man, Joshua held up his hand with a giggle.</p>
<p>‘Let me take this off first. You’ll hurt yourself. And then what will we do?’</p>
<p>Seokmin rolled his eyes. ‘You all know basic first aid,’ he said, but waited until Joshua had let the belt fall to the floor, and then the doctor hugged the carrier. ‘Happy birthday,’ he said.</p>
<p>Joshua smiled. He’d simply been in the basement all day, practising his knife throwing, and Jeonghan had come down to tell him what Seokmin had said to him in his office. He was beyond ecstatic. Seokmin, at the very least, cared about him. ‘Thank you.’</p>
<p>‘I have a present for you,’ Seokmin said as he pulled out of the hug. ‘Sit on the bed.’</p>
<p>Joshua took off his boots and sat up on the medical bed, and watched as Seokmin rooted around for something in his drawer. His doctor was so kind to him. Joshua just seriously hoped Seokmin did have feelings for him, or what he did in a moment was going to be embarrassing.</p>
<p>From out of his drawer, Seokmin brought out a small square box, tied with a yellow ribbon and he handed it to Joshua. ‘I hope you like it.’</p>
<p>Joshua smiled. ‘I’m sure I will.’ He untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor, then he opened the box. Inside was a tiny silver ear cuff in the shape of a leaf, and the carrier looked up at Seokmin in awe. ‘It’s beautiful.’</p>
<p>Seokmin blushed. ‘Well, I noticed you had a piercing, but it just has a stud in it. But I thought you’d look… pretty with this in,’ he admitted.</p>
<p>Joshua smiled and quickly swapped the stud for the cuff. ‘I love it. Thanks, hyung.’</p>
<p>Seokmin shook his head with a chuckle. ‘You don’t have to call me that anymore, you know. You’re eighteen now. An adult.’</p>
<p>‘I know. I like it, though.’</p>
<p>‘Do I need to check you over?’ Seokmin asked. ‘Do you get hurt?’</p>
<p>Joshua looked away from him. ‘Ah, a little. The guy was alone when I arrived to kill him, but when I finished, his bodyguard returned with drinks for them both and caught me off guard. I handled it, but he got me.’</p>
<p>Seokmin took the box with the stud in now and put it in his drawer to keep it safe, then he turned back to Joshua with his stethoscope in hand. ‘What happened exactly?’ he asked, concerned now.</p>
<p>‘He dropped the drinks and punched me, but I threw a knife at him before he could pull his gun, and then I shot him in the head.’ Joshua’s lie was well-rehearsed.</p>
<p>‘Punched you where?’</p>
<p>‘Chest,’ Joshua said, motioning to the centre with his hand.</p>
<p>Seokmin put the stethoscope around his neck and placed his hands where Joshua had motioned, pressing down gently. ‘Okay, nothing feels broken, but let’s check it anyway. Take off your jacket.’</p>
<p>Seokmin turned back to the desk and Joshua took a deep breath, then he unzipped his jacket. He could do this. He’d been thinking about nothing else all day and this was what he wanted.</p>
<p>The doctor hated himself for paying too much attention to that noise. Joshua was just taking his jacket off. This was a medical examination. Not… that. Seokmin planned on asking Joshua out in a couple of days. Assuming Joshua said yes and their relationship went well, they wouldn’t be having sex for a while. He wanted to prove to him that he had genuine feelings for him, that it wasn’t just about sex. He placed some gauze, tweezers, and medical tape into a dish, leaving his stethoscope on the desk, then he turned back to the bed and immediately dropped the dish.</p>
<p>Joshua was still sat on the bed, wearing the pair of leggings he’d had on before, except now he had no socks or jacket on, and on his top half was a sheer black lace top. It was high on his chest and covered both of his arms, but that didn’t matter. Seokmin could see everything.</p>
<p>‘What…’</p>
<p>Joshua just smiled. ‘What’s wrong? Do you not like it, hyung?’</p>
<p>‘I… err… yeah. I like it,’ Seokmin said without even thinking. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go.</p>
<p>Joshua’s smile widened. ‘Good. I wore it for you.’</p>
<p>Seokmin seemed to break out of his trance then. ‘You… what? You wore it for me?’</p>
<p>Joshua nodded. ‘I’m eighteen. I want you.’</p>
<p>Seokmin took a deep breath. ‘Joshua… do you know what you’re saying?’</p>
<p>The carrier hummed. ‘I do. I’ve talked to Jeonghan and Seungcheol about it. And my dad. I know what I want. Honestly… I’ve been in love with you for years.’</p>
<p>The doctor couldn’t help but smile. ‘Joshua…’</p>
<p>‘And I get why you held me at arm’s length. I know I was underage. But I’m not now.’</p>
<p>Seokmin sighed. ‘Joshua, I have feelings for you, too, but you’ve only just turned eighteen. Your first time is important. I think you should think about this more.’</p>
<p>‘I have thought about it. A lot. I want you to be my first, Seokmin. Unless… you don’t want me?’ Joshua felt his eyes fill with tears. He knew it wasn’t the end of the world if Seokmin didn’t want him, but it felt like it was. And why wouldn’t he want to have sex with him if he’d just said he had feelings for him, too?</p>
<p>‘No, no,’ Seokmin said, coming closer to where Joshua was sat and cupping his face in his hands. ‘No. I do want you. But you’ve only just turned eighteen, and I know how desirable male carriers are. I don’t want you to think that this is just sex for me, or that I’m taking advantage of you. I have serious feelings for you and I want you to make sure you won’t regret this.’</p>
<p>Joshua blinked away the tears in his eyes. ‘I won’t. Kiss me, hyung.’</p>
<p>Seokmin smiled and did as Joshua asked him, leaning down and pressing their lips together.</p>
<p>Joshua responded eagerly, shuffling forward on the bed to try and get closer to Seokmin. He had literally been dreaming of this moment for months, of his doctor finally seeing that he wasn’t a child anymore and confessing what Joshua had hoped was true. And he was so happy to find out that the doctor did reciprocate his feelings.</p>
<p>Seokmin gently tilted Joshua’s head back, allowing him to deepen the kiss, but he pulled back a moment later. It would be Joshua’s first kiss. He didn’t want to take things too far today.</p>
<p>But Joshua had other ideas. He grabbed his doctor by his tie and pulled him back down for another kiss, then his hands went to Seokmin’s shoulders and pushed the white lab coat he always wore off his shoulders.</p>
<p>The doctor pulled away in surprise. ‘Joshua?’</p>
<p>‘I told you what I wanted.’ He leant back on his hands then, showing off his chest covered in the lace teddy. ‘Don’t you want me, hyung?’</p>
<p>Seokmin blushed, ignoring how his pants tightened. ‘I… do. But don’t you want to take this slow?’</p>
<p>Joshua smirked. ‘No. I told you. I’ve spoken to three different adults about this. I know what I want. So… if you want me, too, then why not?’</p>
<p>Seokmin was struggling to think, but after a moment, he gathered himself. ‘Don’t you want to go on a few dates first?’</p>
<p>Joshua shook his head. ‘We have all the time in the world to go on dates. But if you won’t fuck me, I guess I can go and find someone else to do it.’ He went to get off the bed, but Seokmin crowded him against it.</p>
<p>‘You’re mine,’ the breeder practically growled out, letting his second gender take over for a moment. Breeders were more possessive than carriers and the thought of Joshua being with someone else… he couldn’t bear that.</p>
<p>‘Then do something about it,’ Joshua said, smirking.</p>
<p>‘Put your jacket back on,’ Seokmin said.</p>
<p>‘Why?’</p>
<p>‘We’re going to my room.’</p>
<p>Joshua pouted. ‘It’s too far. Just lock the door.’</p>
<p>‘Joshua… we’re not having your first time in here.’</p>
<p>With a sigh, the carrier lifted his hips up from the bed, then stuck his thumbs inside his leggings and pulled them down, letting them fall to the floor. The only thing he was wearing now was the lace teddy, the fastening between his legs.</p>
<p>Seokmin finally got the message and locked the door, then went back to Joshua. ‘You’re sure?’</p>
<p>Without taking his eyes off the doctor, Joshua propped one of his legs up on the bed. ‘I’m sure, hyung.’</p>
<p>Seokmin did kiss him then, but instead of cupping his face, the breeder’s hands went to Joshua’s hips, pulling their centres together, and Joshua broke away from the kiss to cry out. He started to grind against the hard bulge and Seokmin bit back a groan.</p>
<p>‘I can already feel how wet you are,’ he whispered into Joshua’s neck.</p>
<p>‘Have been for most of the day…’ Joshua managed to say, still grinding. ‘I wasn’t away on a mission. I was in the basement. Thinking of you.’</p>
<p>Seokmin groaned again. ‘What did you think about it?’ he asked, then started to suck at the carrier’s neck.</p>
<p>‘You fucking me in here. On the bed.’</p>
<p>Seokmin laughed. ‘It’s unsanitary.’</p>
<p>‘Then your desk.’</p>
<p>The doctor raised an eyebrow. ‘You expect me to be able to concentrate at work in here every day knowing we fucked on my desk?’</p>
<p>Joshua smiled, still rolling his hips into Seokmin’s. ‘You mean you don’t already think about me all the time?’</p>
<p>Seokmin pressed another hard kiss to Joshua’s lips, then picked up him and placed the carrier down on his desk.</p>
<p>He smiled at the new place and watched as Seokmin sat in his chair.</p>
<p>‘Oh? You’re doing work?’ Joshua asked.</p>
<p>‘No,’ Seokmin said, pushing himself towards Joshua. ‘Just want to look at your properly. Lean back on your hands again.’</p>
<p>Joshua did as he was told, watching Seokmin through hooded eyes as the breeder stared at every inch of his body. He could feel himself getting wetter under his gaze, and then one of Seokmin’s hands reached out and gently touched one of Joshua’s nipples through the black lace.</p>
<p>He moaned straight away, arching into the touch. ‘Hyung…’</p>
<p>‘You like it?’</p>
<p>‘Yes…’ Joshua said with a whimper, Seokmin pinching his nipple slightly.</p>
<p>‘Are you already getting wet for me, baby?’ he asked, and without waiting for a response, he moved his hand down to between Joshua’s legs. The fabric wasn’t sheer here like the rest of it so it wouldn’t be irritating, but it was just as thin as the lace and Seokmin could feel the moisture beneath his fingers.</p>
<p>Joshua cried out, unable to help himself from squirming a little on the desk.</p>
<p>‘How am I ever supposed to concentrate sat here again when I know your perfect little ass has been here?’ Seokmin asked, staring up at the carrier.</p>
<p>Joshua just smirked. ‘You’ll be even more distracted when you pop my cherry here.’</p>
<p>Seokmin returned his smirk. ‘I guess there’s only one way to find out.’ The doctor undid the thin strip of fabric between Joshua’s legs, and it immediately snapped open, revealing the carrier’s small cock and wet hole just beneath it. Ignoring the entrance for now, Seokmin wrapped his hand around Joshua’s cock.</p>
<p>The carrier let out a string of moans. It felt good, but that wasn’t what he wanted right now. He spread his legs, propping one up on the desk like he’d done the bed before. ‘Hyung…’</p>
<p>‘What?’ the breeder asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>‘Be nice. It’s my birthday.’</p>
<p>Seokmin’s hand drifted down, circling the wet entrance with a finger. ‘You want me here?’</p>
<p>Joshua spread his legs further with a whimper. ‘Please, hyung.’</p>
<p>The doctor pressed a light kiss to Joshua’s thigh, then he pushed the first finger inside, and Seokmin almost let out a groan. He wanted to feel this around his cock. Badly. He started to pump his finger in and out and moans fell out of Joshua’s mouth.</p>
<p>‘Good?’</p>
<p>‘So good, hyung.’</p>
<p>Keeping his finger pumping, Seokmin got out of his chair and kissed Joshua. ‘You’re so beautiful like this,’ he whispered against the carrier’s lips. ‘I never thought you’d want me like this.’</p>
<p>‘Always wanted you.’ Joshua admitted, then gasped as a second finger was inserted. ‘Hyung!’</p>
<p>‘You want me in you?’ Seokmin asked, spreading his fingers a little.</p>
<p>Joshua nodded, whimpers escaping his mouth.</p>
<p>‘You going to be mine?’</p>
<p>The carrier nodded again. ‘Yours, hyung. Always been yours.’</p>
<p>‘Good boy.’ He inserted a third finger and Joshua cried out.</p>
<p>‘Hyung, I’m ready, please. In me.’</p>
<p>Seokmin kept fingering him, but opened one of the drawers of the desk and pulled out a condom. He hadn’t used any since he’d been here, but if any of the others needed them and didn’t have any, they knew they could come to him.</p>
<p>Joshua shook his head as soon as he saw the little packet. ‘N-no. Want to feel you.’</p>
<p>The doctor rose an eyebrow. ‘You sure?’</p>
<p>Joshua nodded.</p>
<p>‘Fine. But you take the pill when we’re done, yeah?’</p>
<p>The carrier nodded again. Honestly, he wanted what Jeonghan and Seungcheol had, but Joshua was pretty sure if he told Seokmin that right now, the doctor would make him get dressed and send him back to his room.</p>
<p>The three fingers were finally taken out of him and Joshua watched as Seokmin unzipped his trousers, then pulled those and his boxers down enough to free his cock.</p>
<p>Joshua squirmed a little on the desk with want, and Seokmin put his hands on the carrier’s hips, pulling him right to the edge of the desk, his pussy open and right there. He could slip right inside.</p>
<p>‘You sure you want this?’ Seokmin asked. ‘We can stop.’</p>
<p>‘I’m sure, hyung. I trust you. And I love you.’</p>
<p>Seokmin smiled and kissed Joshua again. He was definitely falling in love with the boy in front of him. He just hadn’t imagined them doing this right away. He had assumed they would go on a couple of dates, and then maybe slowly escalate to this. Not that Seokmin was complaining that they were starting with this.</p>
<p>Joshua kept one leg propped up on the desk, and Seokmin took the other one, resting his knee in the crook of his elbow, spreading him wider.</p>
<p>‘I’m going to go slow, but tell me if it hurts, okay?’</p>
<p>Joshua nodded, holding eye contact with Seokmin and trying his best to relax as the breeder slowly pushed inside him. After the first couple of inches were in, Joshua let out a whimper of pain, and Seokmin kissed him on the forehead.</p>
<p>‘Want me to stop?’</p>
<p>‘No, keep going.’</p>
<p>Seokmin did as Joshua said, but after another inch entered him, he cried out in pain and grabbed the doctor’s shoulders.</p>
<p>‘Shh, I got you, baby. It’s alright. Want me to pull out?’</p>
<p>Joshua shook his head. ‘Just… do it. Push all the way in. Quick.’</p>
<p>Seokmin nodded and pushed forward, his thighs flush with Joshua’s ass, and the carrier held back his whimpers. He’d spoken to Jeonghan about what this felt like. Some pain, but then it felt amazing.</p>
<p>‘I’m going to pull out,’ the doctor said, registering the look of pain on Joshua’s face.</p>
<p>‘No, it’s fine. I’ll be fine. It feels good for you, right?’</p>
<p>‘Joshua…’</p>
<p>The carrier just kissed Seokmin with a smile. ‘Tell me how it feels.’</p>
<p>‘Good. Really good. You’re so tight and wet.’</p>
<p>Joshua moaned at his words and felt himself clench around Seokmin’s cock.</p>
<p>The doctor groaned at that and gently traced the now stretched hole. ‘You’re so pretty. So beautiful. And you’re all mine.’</p>
<p>Joshua parted his legs for more. ‘Please just fuck me.’</p>
<p>Seokmin pressed a kiss to the carrier’s forehead. ‘Tell me to stop if you need me to.’ Then he pulled out a little, thrusting back in slowly. This boy was so tight and wet, and he couldn’t stop looking at the wrecked hole stretched around him. The pretty pussy was fluttering around him and he so badly wanted to really fuck Joshua properly, but he didn’t want to hurt him.</p>
<p>Finally, Joshua let out a moan of pleasure.</p>
<p>‘Good?’ Seokmin asked, still shallowly thrusting.</p>
<p>‘More,’ Joshua said, and Seokmin pulled out a little more, both of them crying out now.</p>
<p>‘You’re so big, hyung,’ Joshua said, trying to move his hips in time with Seokmin’s thrusts.</p>
<p>‘Yeah?’ he asked, letting go of the carrier’s legs now so he could hold Joshua’s hips, his grip hard enough to leave bruises. ‘You like it?’</p>
<p>Joshua nodded, letting out a stream of whimpers. ‘So good, hyung.’</p>
<p>‘You want me every day like this?’</p>
<p>The carrier cried out then, imagining that. He wanted it. So bad.</p>
<p>‘Yeah? Move you into my room so I can fuck you whenever I want?’</p>
<p>‘Yes!’ Joshua shouted. He was so close to coming. ‘Gonna come,’ he managed to say, and Seokmin started thrusting harder.</p>
<p>‘Come like this. I know you can,’ he said, not slowing his pace down. He was getting close, too, and when Joshua cried out and clenched up around him, Seokmin spilt inside the tight hole with a groan.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around Joshua, both of them gasping and panting as Seokmin kept thrusting through his release, falling apart in each other’s arms.</p>
<p>The doctor slowed down and then finally came to a stop, and he pressed kisses all over Joshua’s face. ‘You were so good, baby. You’re mine now, my good boy. All mine. Happy birthday.’</p>
<p>Joshua smiled in content and snuggled against Seokmin’s chest. His doctor was wonderful.</p>
<p>He stayed sat on the desk as Seokmin pulled out of him, and the doctor immediately grabbed a pack of baby wipes from his desk. He carefully cleaned them both up, then pulled up his pants, and out of another drawer in his desk, he took a packet of pills. They were unopened since no one had ever come to him for one before, so he opened it and handed Joshua one.</p>
<p>‘To stop you getting pregnant,’ he said, reminding him.</p>
<p>Joshua frowned down at the pill. He really didn’t want to take it. But now didn’t seem to be the best time to talk about becoming parents. They weren’t technically even in a relationship. ‘Can I have some water?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Seokmin nodded and got some from the sink next to the desk. ‘Here,’ he said, handing the plastic cup to him. ‘I’m going to run back to my room and get some proper clothes for you, okay?’ He placed a final kiss to Joshua’s lips, then he unlocked the door and left the room.</p>
<p>Joshua stared back down at the pill. He didn’t want to take it. But wouldn’t that be betraying Seokmin’s trust? But at the same time, this was his body. He shouldn’t have to take it if he didn’t want to.</p>
<p>He downed the water in one, then turned to where the sink was and threw the pill into it, watching as it fell down the plughole. There. Problem solved. It’s not like he would get pregnant from being fucked only once. Well, Jeonghan did, Joshua reasoned to himself, but he wasn’t Jeonghan. He wanted a baby, children with Seokmin. He just needed to find the right moment to talk about it. He would be fine.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seungcheol gets Jeonghan a gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungcheol smiled as he walked through the grounds of the mansion. Jeonghan had been so tired yesterday after all of his work that he’d fallen asleep as soon as he’d eaten dinner. It was very cute, but also worrying. There was a lot of responsibility on his shoulders now, not to mention the energy it took to carry a baby, and the breeder had wanted to let his fiancée know that all of his hard work was appreciated.</p>
<p>So, what better way to do that than sneak out while his carrier was sleeping and steal him a diamond choker?</p>
<p>He’d driven into Seoul last night and wandered around the jewellery stores, peering in through the windows, before finding the perfect piece. They wouldn’t open until ten the next morning, and Seungcheol didn’t want his fiancée to wait, so he’d broken in and stolen the choker. It had taken a while to make sure he wouldn’t get caught, and now it was half seven in the morning. He had been hoping to be back before Jeonghan woke up, but when he was less than ten minutes away, Joshua had text and told him Jeonghan was in the gardens, not super pleased, but Seungcheol couldn’t find it within himself to feel bad.</p>
<p>He saw Jeonghan up ahead, sat on a stone bench among a small grove of trees, sheltered somewhat from the view of the house. He had gone to sleep last night in just a t-shirt of Seungcheol’s, but now he’d changed into a sheer cream coloured babydoll. He’d ordered dozens of them after Jeonghan had found out he was pregnant, and this one was one of his favourites, with a bow under the bust. Even though he wasn’t even two months pregnant, his body was already adapting and changing, his chest filling out more. He didn’t fill the dress by any means, but Seungcheol loved his fiancée’s little chest.</p>
<p>‘And where did you go?’ Jeonghan called without having to turn around.</p>
<p>Seungcheol chuckled and wrapped his arms around his fiancée from behind. ‘Into town. To get you something.’ He took the choker out of his pocket then and draped it around Jeonghan’s neck, fastening it in the back. ‘Let me look…’ He walked around to the front of Jeonghan, Seungcheol unable to stop smiling. His fiancée looked so angelic in his babydoll, the choker gleaming in the early morning sunshine. ‘Beautiful. As always.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan pouted. ‘I woke up lonely.’</p>
<p>‘Sorry, baby. I was hoping I’d be back before that.’</p>
<p>‘I was going to ask you to fuck me.’</p>
<p>The breeder smiled and sat down next to Jeonghan. ‘I can still do that, angel.’ He reached out, smoothing his hand up and down Jeonghan’s thigh.</p>
<p>‘You better. I fingered myself but I couldn’t come.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan’s cheek in sympathy. ‘I can make that better. Let me see now…’ He pushed the carrier’s matching cream panties to the side, revealing Jeonghan’s wet and open pussy. ‘So wet already. You did a good job, baby,’ he said, swiping his fingers through the wetness, eliciting a whimper from Jeonghan. ‘You just need my cock to come, don’t you?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded, spreading his legs a little. ‘Please, Cheolie.’</p>
<p>He slipped two of his fingers inside Jeonghan and his fiancée let put a string of whimpers. ‘Cheol…’</p>
<p>‘You’re so wet already. Think you could take me right now?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded and grabbed Seungcheol’s wrist. He pulled his fiancée’s fingers out of him, then stood up and straddled his breeder. ‘Please.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirked and lifted Jeonghan up slightly so he could undo his belt and zip on his pants. ‘You want it right here?’</p>
<p>‘Everyone else is eating breakfast. They won’t come outside. Please, Cheol.’ He pushed his panties to one side and slowly sunk down onto Seungcheol. They both let out low moans, and Seungcheol repositioned Jeonghan’s legs so they were around his waist.</p>
<p>‘Don’t want you to hurt your knees.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan smiled and kissed Seungcheol on the cheek. ‘Thank you.’</p>
<p>‘Anything for my angel. I’ll move you, yeah? You just take the pleasure.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded, resting his hands on Seungcheol’s shoulders, and he let his eyes flutter shut. They sat there for a moment together, Seungcheol’s hands smoothing over his hips, before the breeder thrust his hips. Jeonghan whimpered and clung to his fiancée, but the breeder just smirked.</p>
<p>‘Good, baby?’</p>
<p>‘Y-yeah…’</p>
<p>‘Just what you needed?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded, then tried his best to move his hips, but he had no leverage without his knees. ‘W-why is it when I ride you, you’re always in control?’ he asked with a pout.</p>
<p>‘Because I know what you need. You were made for this, angel.’ Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s chest. ‘You feel so good.’</p>
<p>‘You, too.’</p>
<p>‘Am I okay to move?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded, clinging to his fiancée as Seungcheol held his hips and pulled up and down his cock, the pace brutal. It felt so good, though, and the carrier couldn’t help but start crying.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smiled but kept going. ‘You have no idea how hot it is to have a gang leader crying on my cock. You’re so pretty, Hannie.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan sniffed and let out a sob. ‘Y-you’re too big.’</p>
<p>The breeder smirked. ‘Yeah? You going to come?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan nodded, little whimpers and moans tripping out of his mouth.</p>
<p>‘You can do it, angel. You’ve been so good for me. You can come.’</p>
<p>The carrier cried out as he came, clinging to Seungcheol even tighter, and the breeder fucked him through it, keeping the thrusts shallow but constant as Jeonghan came down from his high. But as his orgasm passed, Seungcheol kept going and Jeonghan gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>‘Cheolie?’ he whispered.</p>
<p>Seungcheol smirked. ‘Did you think we were done? I haven’t come yet.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan whimpered as Seungcheol’s thrusts speed up again. ‘S-sensitive.’</p>
<p>Seungcheol nodded. He knew Jeonghan would be by now, but he also knew what his angel could handle. ‘You want me to stop?’</p>
<p>Jeonghan bit his lip, then shook his head. He was sensitive, but this felt so good.</p>
<p>‘You’re going to come one more time,’ Seungcheol said, going faster now. ‘Think you can do that?’</p>
<p>The carrier nodded, trying his best to bounce on his fiancée’s cock.</p>
<p>‘Good boy. You’re always such a good boy for me. Always take me so well.’ He was just pulling Jeonghan up on his cock now, then letting him slip back down, the carrier crying out every single time.</p>
<p>‘Does that feel good, baby?’</p>
<p>‘Yes!’</p>
<p>‘You just needed a cock in your pretty hole. But only my cock.’</p>
<p>Jeonghan moaned and clung to Seungcheol’s shoulders even tighter. ‘Yes… need you. Love you. Ah, Cheolie!’ He came with a shout then, and when Seungcheol felt him tighten up around him, he came as well, and they both held each other as they came down from their high.</p>
<p>‘I love you, too,’ Seungcheol whispered when he got his breath back, and Jeonghan lazily smiled, his head lolling on his fiancée’s shoulder. He loved the choker he’d been given, but he didn’t need expensive gifts. Just Seungcheol was enough for him.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>‘Play it back again.’</p>
<p>He pressed rewind on the VCR and the two men watched for the tenth time that morning the footage that showed Choi Seungcheol steal the diamond choker from their shop.</p>
<p>‘Do they know difficult he lives?’</p>
<p>‘No. He’s proving hard to locate. He was at the orphanage, but after that, there’s no record of him apart from at a school briefly, but all of his credentials were fake.’</p>
<p>‘We’ll find him. He’s not getting away with stealing from us.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come and say hi!</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a>
</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rest of the chapters will not this long because DEAR LORD THIS NEARLY KILLED ME OFF but anything for jeongcheol am i right or am i right<br/>(answer: im right)</p><p>Feel free to message me on twitter and scream about seventeen because all of my friends decided to be super mean over lockdown and ignore me ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/LilaChocolate17">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>